Forever With You
by Dreamz-2991
Summary: A new soldier has been transferred to Yzak's squad. Will sparks fly between Yzak and the new soldier? Will Yzak fall in love for the first time in his life? Read to find out! Completed [YzakShiho]
1. Chapter 1 : The New Soldier

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place about 2-3 years after the Bloody ValentineWar. Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yx0C. Enjoy!

- Chapter 1: The New Soldier -

"Yzak, do you know a transferred soldier by the name of Shiho Hahnenfuss, is arriving any time now?" Dearka asked his comrade of the same rank, who was sitting in front of him, looking through at some reports. "I know that, Dearka. Do you think I will forget?" Yzak snapped as his striking blue eyes focus on Dearka. "Chill out pal… I was just checking, no need to snap at me like that. You might scare off the new lady who is coming in later to introduce." Dearka stated as he reminded Yzak to keep his cool before he frightens the new soldier, who was a lady.

Just then, the doorbell rung and later a voice sounded from the intercom. "This is Shiho Hahnenfuss from Commander John Davis squad, requesting for permission to enter."

"Speak of the angel. She's here." Dearka said with a wide smile plastered on his face. "How sure are you that she is an angel or going to be one? When we don't even know her." Yzak said eyeing his friend suspiciously. "I don't know. I just have a very good feeling about her joining us. Besides, she looks cute and sweet, according to the photo of her on her database." Dearka added as he headed towards the intercom located beside the sliding door. "I might consider reporting what you have just said to your girlfriend, Miriallia. She will most likely fry or barbecue you." Yzak mentioned as it was his turn to plaster a wide, triumphant smile on his face.

"Whatever the case is. I'm letting her in." Dearka said as he pressed one of the buttons of the intercom and spoke. "You may come in."

The door slide opened and a young lady dressed in the ZAFT red elite uniform with bright violet eyes and copper brown hair tied into a loose ponytail, walked in. As she walked up to her two superiors, she stopped and saluted to them as a form of respect to them.

Dearka and Yzak saluted back at her. From the way she walked in and the way she saluted to the both of them. Dearka knew that the newcomer was a well discipline soldier. That's when he noticed Yzak walking in circles looking at Shiho from head to toe, more in the way of inspecting her.

"According to the report from your previous commander, it seems that you are talented in the battlefield. In short, you seem to be a combat specialist. In any kind of situation and whatever weapons you are given, you are capable of bringing down your enemy within a very short time. Am I right, Lt. Hahnenfuss?" Yzak questioned looking out for any reaction from her.

"You are right, sir. However, I can't say that I am capable of bringing down my enemies within a short period of time using any weapon given at any situation. It all depends on the circumstances and the situation of the battle." Shiho answered firmly.

"Fine. Then let me ask you a question, on a personal view." Yzak said, still eyeing on her. "Why are you wearing the guys' version of red elite uniform?"

"Pardon me, sir." Shiho replied. "I wore it because I believe that when one meets a new superior, its best to wear a uniform that is of originality."

"I see. So will you be changing into the women version of red elite uniform after this session?" Yzak asked. "I will, sir. That version is my usual uniform." Shiho replied. "Very well then. Dearka, you can take over from here." Yzak said as he heads back to his seat.

"Right. I am Dearka Elsman. I'm next in command after Yzak, who is the commander of this warship as you can see. You can call me by my name after your duty schedule, as that goes for everyone else in the ship. Any queries, you can find out from the crew members, even Yzak or me. Any questions?" Dearka asked as he gave her a friendly look.

"No, sir. Thank you for introducing yourself to me." Shiho said as she smiles at Dearka. "Okay, if there is no question I will be introducing to you your roommate, Tracy." Dearka announced. "Tracy, you may come in now."

Just then, a petite young woman in the typical green ZAFT uniform came in as the door slide open once again. "Hi there, I am Tracy Lang. Nice to meet you." She said politely as she extends out her hand to have a handshake with Shiho. Shiho's shook her hands and smile pleasantly, her eyes grew wide in astonishment as she noticed her roommate's fine features.

Shiho's POV

'Her eyes are rose pink, her hair is copper red and she is so fair. Oh my, her features are so fine. Besides, she is polite and seems to be a friendly person. I am just so lucky to have her as my roommate. ' End of POV

"The pleasures are all mine, Miss Lang." Shiho said. "You are too welcome, Miss Hahnenfuss. Just call me Tracy will do." Tracy said as she let out a soft laughter. "You can call me Shiho, I am not the kind of person who loves to be treated with formalities, to be honest." Shiho said as she sounded much more relaxed.

"It's a relief that the two of you can get along well. Two of you can proceed to your room. And Shiho, Tracy will brief you on your duty schedule, your job on the ship, the details of the ship and then the crew members of the ship." Dearka stated. "I got it, sir," Shiho said. "If there isn't any thing else, may Tracy and I retreat to our room, Commander Joule? Commander Elsman?" Shiho asked. "You may proceed, Lt. Hahnenfuss. I will see you in the bridge on your first duty schedule, 1500 hours according to the time in PLANTS." Yzak stated with no expression on his face. "I got your words, sir." Shiho replied. "By the way, could I call you Lt. Shiho? Since your last name is a little long." Yzak asked, as a tint of sudden embarrassment surfaced on his flawless face. (Note: Yzak has already removed the scar on his face. That's why his face is flawless.) "I am fine with that, sir. Many others find my last name a little long and hard to pronounce too. So you are not the only one, sir." Shiho said as she saluted to Dearka and Yzak as she and Tracy made their way out of the room.

"So, how do you find her, Yzak?" Dearka asked as the door closed behind Shiho and Tracy. "I don't know. I just find her mysterious and interesting at the same time. Why do you ask?" Yzak questioned Dearka at his sudden question. "Nothing, I find the two of you quite compatible for each other…" Just then Yzak cut off Dearka. "Don't you dare try to match make me with her, Dearka. I am NOT interested in her. And I DON'T want to get my hands tied up in a relationship, so DON'T match make me with Shiho or any other girls. Let me WARN you First!" Yzak warned Dearka. Dearka could sense his friend's rising anger, so he piped down and let the issue rest for the moment.

- End of Chapter 1: The New Soldier -

Author's note: Hi there, everyone! Hope you like the first chapter of Forever With You . I will be updating soon. But don't forget to let me know your opinion and views on this chapter by reviewing and also the next few chapters to come. Thank You So Much! Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2 : First Encounter

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place about 2-3 years after the Bloody Valentine

War. Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yx0C. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 2: First Encounter -

"On behalf of everyone on this ship, I would like to say that it is our pleasure to meet you and have you on this ship, Lt. Hahnenfuss." A good-looking guy in red elite uniform stepped forward and kissed her hand. Shiho blushed, no guys have ever touched her that way or even touch her so openly before. In Shiho's opinion, he might be either a gentleman or a flirt as he has the look that could sweep any girl off their feet. She nearly became a victim due to his good looks.

"Thank you, it's my pleasure too. I am real glad that I can work with you and the rest of the crew. I would need everyone's help in future around the ship, please be do patient with me. Thank you once again everyone." Shiho said as she bow to everyone, standing in front and around her as a sign of being grateful to their friendliness and willingness to help her earlier on.

Almost everyone crowd around her, asking her questions about herself and her life. That's when the same guy who kissed her hand asked her, "Why do you enrolled in the military academy? Don't you have other ambition?". "Because my parents, loved ones were killed in the C.E. 72 war, leaving behind my aunt and I. I want to protect people around me and people whom care for, I don't want to see people die because of war. I loss someone important to me in the war else well. That's the reason." Shiho replied. At the thought of loosing contact with the man she was so much in love with, tears begin to well up at the corner of her violet eyes.

Tracy noticed the tears that threatened to roll down Shiho's fair cheeks. "Guys, I need to bring Lt. Shiho to our room to rest. I'm sure, she's quite worn out. You guys can chat later during dinner, see you guys later". Tracy said as she pulled Shiho out of the bridge and into their room.

"Are you alright, Lt.?" Tracy asked as she sat beside her roommate on her bed. "I'm fine, thank you. Just some memories and emotions surfacing that's all." Shiho said as she put on a smile. "If you are in need, I'll be around. Okay?" Tracy asked as she placed her hand on Shiho's shoulder. "Okay, thank you Tracy." "Just don't take Justin's question into heart, I'm sure he doesn't mean it." Tracy stated.

- In Dearka's room -

"Beep, beep…" the communicator sounded. "Coming!" Dearka shouted as he quickly turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Dearka Elsman speaking." Dearka said as he picked up the call.

"Hello, Dearka. It's me, Miriallia." Miriallia sounded at the other end. "Hey there, Milly. It's so nice of you to call." Dearka said, as he was indeed very glad that his ladylove called him up. "Thanks, how are you doing?" Miriallia asked.

"I'm fine here. Just having some reports to hand in. What about you?" "Me? I am learning how to whip up some of your favorite dishes from your mum." Miriallia has been staying at Dearka's apartment ever since they had signed the marriage certificate. Although the couple has not held a wedding ceremony yet by law Miriallia counts as Dearka's wife, but some others like Yzak count her as Dearka's girlfriend.

"Dearka, when will you be back? I am missing you, mum just keep…" Dearka cut her off, "She just keep nagging at you why aren't you pregnant yet and when is she and dad going to be grandparents, right?" Dearka knew what Miriallia wanted to say. It was expected, his parents especially his mum keeps on nagging at the both of them to start a family. Worse, when Dearka isn't around to help Milly out, his mum will just keeping nagging and blaming poor Milly.

"I will be back by tomorrow evening at …" It was Miriallia's turn to interrupted. "TOMORROW EVENING! Never mind I can survive that long. I will survive." Miriallia told herself. "I promise that I will be back by tomorrow evening. Hang in there, honey. Besides, I will be back to love you." Dearka said with a smirk.

"Nope, I am not taking that Dearka. You nearly get me pregnant the last time." Miriallia reminded. "That was only a false alarm…" "Once is enough…Oh my god! Mum's calling me. I got to go… see you honey." Miriallia end the call, leaving Dearka to get ready for bed in order to be energize for his next duty schedule.

- In Shiho's & Tracy's room -

Shiho woke up in cold sweat as she had a flashback about Daniel, at the scene where he was about to board a shuttle back to Orb. That was also the last moment she did see him again.

Shiho wiped the perspiration off her head and sit up straight on the bed, glancing across the room. Catching sight of the sleeping Tracy. Shiho quietly exit the room, not wanting to wake Tracy up.

- At one of the hallways in the ship -

Yzak came out of his room, wandering around the ship, as he could not sleep for some reason. He suddenly woke up from his slumber, having the urge of walking around ship for no reason. After a few moments of wandering around, he caught sight of a figure by the huge glass panel. As he moved closer, he came to realize that the figure was just Shiho.

Shiho felt a presence beside her, so she turns to her side to find out who it was. It was Yzak, her commander with platinum hair and eyes of the blue skies. "Sir…" Shiho saluted as Yzak cut her off. "Its off duty, just call me Yzak will do." Yzak said casually, which amazed Shiho a little as it was her first time hearing him speak so casually. "Yes Sir… I mean YZAK!" Yzak jumped upon hearing Shiho raised her voice unintentionally. "Sorry about that." Shiho said, blushing.

"Its okay. What are you doing out here at this time? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Yzak asked sounding puzzled. "What about you? Why aren't you asleep?" Shiho aside the question back at Yzak, not wanting to tell him the actual reason.

"Very funny, I asked you first." Shiho sighed in defeated as Yzak insisted that he gets his answers to his questions first. "Well, some memories surfaced and disrupted my sleep." Shiho said as she glanced out of the glass panel, looking at the stars shining brightly against the dark universe. "I see." "What about you, Yzak?" Shiho asked in a soft, gentle tone.

"I don't know. Just have the urge of walking around." Yzak said as he stood beside her looking out at the stars. Just then, Shiho felt comfortable and safe. A feeling of warmth that she hadn't felt for years, after she had loose contact with her boyfriend, Daniel. She doesn't even know whether he was alive or not. Its not that she didn't took the trouble to find out, its just that she just simply couldn't find any information.

"Shiho… Shiho… Shiho, are you in there?" Yzak said as he inched towards her face, in order to call Shiho back to reality. "Huh?" She turned to Yzak's direction. That's when…………………………………… both their lips met. Both of their eyes widened in shock, their feet were stuck to the ground as their lips were still together.

Suddenly… Both of them pull away from each other at the same time, blushing. Their faces were burning up into deep shades of red. Both of them quickly said goodnight to one another and went back to their room, waiting for their next duty timing to report.

End of Chapter 2: First Encounter –

Author's note: Sorry for such a long wait…. B'cuz this week is my examination week and I am rushing through this chapter. I hope it's alright with you guys. Please review and I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. Bye! Till Next time / Chapter!

Reply to Reviewers: "Thank you so much… Your reviews really meant a lot to me and I treasure and appreciate every

single one of them."


	3. Chapter 3 : Naggings

- Forever With You –

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine

War. Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yx0C. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

Chapter 3: Naggings

-In Shiho's / Tracy's room-

"Did you get a good sleep after duty yesterday, Shiho?" Tracy asked Shiho, as she walked out from the bathroom/ toilet. Tracy was already in her uniform, walking towards her study desk where there is a mirror for her to do her hair. "Yesterday!" Shiho shouted. Tracy jumped at Shiho's sudden shouting. "I was just asking whether do you have a good sleep or not? That's all." Tracy answered looking at Shiho. "Oh yesterday… … Ya, I have a good sleep. Thanks for asking, Tracy. That's nice of you." Shiho replied. She blushed at the sudden flashback of last night's incident, when her lips met Yzak's by accident.

'oh god, his lips are so warm …' Shiho thought . Just then, she yelled at herself: "Snap out of it Shiho! This is not the time! What the hell are you thinking!" That's when Shiho noticed Tracy staring at her, looking bewildered. "Sorry about it, Tracy… … its part of my morning routine of getting up… yes daily morning routine, that's right." Shiho said as she tries to make sounds like it's her habit.

"I'll be at the bathroom, washing up and getting ready. You go ahead for breakfast. I'll meet you at the cafeteria later." Shiho said. "Oh okay… See you later." Tracy answered, still wandering what is wrong with Shiho that morning as she walked out of their room.

- At the Cafeteria -

Dearka was staring at Yzak, wondering what is wrong with him this morning. One minute in the office, Yzak was spacing out in some thoughts and blushing at the same time, the next minute he was snapping at himself to stay focus on the day's arrival back on PLANTS. Now in the cafeteria, he isn't touching his breakfast at all and was deep in thoughts.

"That's it! What is wrong with you Yzak? You seems to be engrossed in some things up in your mind." Dearka asked in frustration. "What do you mean? Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just…………" "You are just…what?" Dearka answered back. "I'm getting out of this place!" Yzak raised his voice as he stormed towards the door of the cafeteria. That's when the slide open and someone slammed right onto him, hard.

Lucky for that person who slammed onto Yzak. Before the person could fall, Yzak managed to catch hold of him/ her. "Shiho? You alright?" Yzak asked, but unnoticed to him, he was holding Shiho in his arms. "Yzak? I mean Commander?" Shiho said, puzzled.

"Um… Yzak, for your information… you are holding Shiho… and everyone is looking at the both of you…" Dearka reminded. Yzak came to realize what Dearka was talking about. "Sorry.." He apologized as his hands were immediately off Shiho's waist. "I should be the one to say sorry." Shiho said, as she not wanting to look at Yzak, afraid to remember last night's incident.

"I was at fault for not looking and I was in a hurry as well. So I should be the one to say sorry…" Yzak replied when Shiho interrupted. "No, Sir… its my fault, because I was distracted and wasn't paying attention…" "No! Its my fault not yours…" "No! It's my fault …" Both Yzak and Shiho started arguing who's at fault and once again got everyone's attention.

"Both of them sure looks like a quarreling couple… husband and wife quarreling…" noted by one of staff at the cafeteria. "WHO SAID IT!" Yzak and Shiho yelled at the same time, both were fuming mad. The cafeteria's noise level was tuned down immediately after Yzak and Shiho yelled. It was so quiet that if a pin was to drop, anyone could have heard it.

In anger, Yzak and Shiho stormed to their respective workplace in the ship and start their duty. And did not talked or faced one another throughout their duty. As for the rest of the staff/ crew, they try their best not to provoke either one of them knowing that they will meet their doom if they did.

- At 1530 hours (PLANT's time) -

"Attention all crew members… the ship will be landing on ZAFT headquarter in Februarius City in 20 minute time. Please pack up your belongings and get ready for landing. Next mission or training schedule will be issued either on today Monday, 24th august or by next Tuesday. Thank you, hope all crew members have a safe journey back home." The announcement sounded which Tracy read.

Shiho was already dismissed from her duty, so she was heading out of her room to the hangar of the ship. Preparing to return home as soon as the ship has landed. She has already packed her stuffs earlier on that day. That's when she ran into her Commander. She wanted to move away from him, but she couldn't as she needs to salute to him as a form of courtesy. So she did, to her surprise Yzak saluted back to her. Right after, she began to walk away. "Hey, Lt. I'm sorry for what happened earlier on." Yzak said.

Shiho turned around and saw Yzak already walking away, heading back to his room; she didn't even have the chance to apologise for her share of mistake. So she let it be, as she head towards the hangar and looking forward to return home.

- Back at Dearka's apartment -

"Milly, I'm home." Dearka announced as he walked into his apartment, closing the door behind him. That's when Miriallia walked towards him from the kitchen. "Welcome home." She said cheerfully. Dearka put his arms around Miriallia's waist as he hold her close to him in a warm embrace. "Man, I miss you…" Dearka said to Miriallia as he plant tiny kisses along Miriallia's neck. "Same here… You're away rather long this time." Miriallia said resting her head on Dearka's shoulder.

"What is that smell coming from the kitchen? It smelled weird." Dearka asked Miriallia. "Oh no! My fish! I forgot to turn down the flame!" Miriallia exclaimed as she broke away from Dearka and ran into the kitchen. "Fish? You actually cook fish? The Chinese style or what?" Dearka asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

"No, Dearka… I'm cooking fish fillet… we are having fish and chips tonight." Miriallia said as she saved the fish fillet from burning. "Oh I see. I wonder how will it taste like…since you hardly cook." Dearka said as he wonders how the dish that his wife cooked would turn out. "Go and freshen yourself up. Dinner should be ready after you have showered." Miriallia said as she quickly hand Dearka his bathing towel pushing him out of the kitchen. "Alright then … I am looking forward to dinner." He replied heading upstairs to the bathroom.

- At the Joules' mansion -

"Its about time you are back home, Yzak…" said a lady with platinum-color hair sitting on the sofa. "There's a delay in the way back. Besides I am now home in one piece." Yzak replied. "You got me so worried…" the lady said as she gets up from the sofa, walking towards Yzak. "Come on, Mum… I am already 22… an adult, a grown-up… no need to get so tense up …" Yzak said as he walk past his mum, Ezalia Joule, a councilwoman who is known for her quick-thinking and great intelligence. Yzak sank onto the sofa and stroke Rufus's head as it came towards his master. Rufus is Yzak's Siberian husky; it was a gift to Yzak on his 12th birthday. It was Yzak's companion when he was troubled.

"Like you said, you are already 21… Why can't you get yourself a girlfriend or a companion?" Ezalia asked as she sat beside Yzak. Yzak sighed as his mum always constantly nags at him to get a girlfriend. She nags at him about the issue so often that he could recite it out. "Its because I don't need one… Besides, I got Rufus as my companion. Right Rufus?" Yzak answered. "You can be so ridiculous sometimes…" Ezalia said in defeat. "You can be so naggy …most of the time…" Yzak answered back as he head upstairs.

- At Shiho's house -

"Aunt Jamie… I'm home…" "Welcome home, sweetie…" Shiho's aunt came up to her and gave Shiho a hug. "How's work?" Aunt Jamie asks. "Well, everything alright." Shiho replied. "Good… any good looking guys?" Aunt Jamie asked once again. "Well … Yes… But I hate to disappoint you, aunt… I am not interested in anyone of them…" Shiho said with a grin on her face.

"You are always like this… when are you going to get yourself a boyfriend? You are already 21…" Shiho interrupted as Aunt Jamie starts her nagging. "Oh please … aunt… I know what I am doing… to me, there is no need for having a boyfriend now…" Shiho replied, immediately rushing up into her room, avoiding her aunt constant nagging.

- End of Chapter 3 -

Author's note: Sorry for such a long, long wait…. B'cuz I am busy with my exams and school activities... Yes that's right, I am still having my exams… What can I do? The education in Singapore is so stressful! I hope you guys could forgive me… (--") … Please review and I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. Bye! Till Next time / Chapter!

Reply to Reviewers: "Thank you so much… Your reviews really meant a lot to me and I treasure and appreciate every single one of them."


	4. Chapter 4 : Stand In

- Forever With You –

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War. Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yx0C. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

Chapter 4: Stand-in

- At the Joules' Mansion (Morning, 0830, Tuesday)-

"WHAT! Family gathering AGAIN! " Yzak yelled as he slammed his hand on the dining table where he and his family – mum & dad. are having breakfasts together. "Calm down…" said James, Yzak's dad who is reading newspaper and drinking his coffee. "CALM DOWN ! How in the world am I going to CALM DOWN! When EVERY SINGLE YEAR relatives who are part of this family are always planning a gathering party! I am so sick and tired of it ! I AM NOT GOING this time!" Yzak said as his temper was soaring to an extremely dangerous level.

"And why not, Yzak?" Ezalia asked, sipping her cup of tea. "Because …" Yzak answered in a slightly softer tone, but was interrupted by his dad. "It's because you are afraid of being question by everyone that why you have not get yourself a girlfriend. Right? Especially your grandparents, right?" Upon hearing what his father had spoken, Yzak's anger became worse. "AFRAID! I am SO not afraid of those nosy parkers… I am just DAMN sick and tired about them asking ME the SAME, stupid question! Why haven't I, Yzak Joule, gotten a girlfriend YET !" Yzak yelled as he showcased his fury temper and anger that he was so famous for.

"Too bad for you… who asks you not to heed my advice and get yourself a girlfriend… I don't care Yzak, by hook or by crook you MUST go to the gathering, because it is only once in a year." Ezalia said, showing Yzak an expression that's telling him that he has no choice but to go. "Just wait and see…" Yzak mumbled as he grabbed his car keys and left home, heading to Dearka's apartment for help.

- At Dearka's apartment -

"Who could that be?" Dearka asked as he was awaken by the ringing of the doorbell. "I don't know… Can you answer the door please, Dekkie?" Miriallia asked with her eyes closed. "Do I really have to be the one to answer? I 'm tired…" Dearka noted. "I'm more tired than you are, Dearka. All thanks to you, last night…" Miriallia said as she slowly drifted back to sleep. Dearka opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping Milly. He smiled thinking how cute Miriallia looked, when she's asleep. Both of them were pretty exhausted after a night of lovemaking .

The doorbell continue to ring, Dearka quickly get dressed and when to answer the door. "Whoever it is, you better have a very valid reason for disturbing my sleep." Dearka warned as he opened the door. "I apologize, but I think that you won't need a valid reason after you've heard why and what I'm here for…" Yzak said.

"Yzak? What the hell and why are you here?" Dearka said as he stepped aside and allowed Yzak to go in. "Well, its because about the family gathering…" Yzak said. "Let me guess, you need my help right?" Dearka said looking at his best friend with a wide grin on his face.

- A moment later, at Dearka's apartment –

"Oh I see, the gathering of the Joule family… much like a reunion day. And you don't feel like attending because the rest kept on questioning you on that issue … Right?" Dearka said handing him a cup of tea. "Yes… you are talented at solving any kind of problem, including this. So what's your plan?" Yzak said as he drinks the cup of tea that he was offered.

"Simple… go and find a girl. Then asks her to stand in as your girlfriend. Simple and nice." Yzak choked at the moment Dearka said the plan… "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? How and where in the world am I going find a girl?" Yzak yelled. That's when Miriallia yelled from upstairs. "Whoever it is, please you lower your volume!"

Yzak glared at Dearka. "Don't look at me, Yzak. She's tired and she needs some rest… Or else, she is going to give me hell." Dearka said, shaking his head. "Fine, so do I find a girl who's willing enough to be a stand in?" Yzak hissed. "Let's see… hmm… who is rather compatible, …" Dearka said as he begins to brainstorm. "That's it! Why didn't I think of her?" Dearka said. "What? Who?" Yzak asked.

"What about Shiho?" Dearka announced. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Yzak shouted, not even bothered if he is disturbing Miriallia this time. "No, I'm not … I'm perfectly alright. Shiho is the best bet… All the other ladies in Voltaire don't suit you at all. They are either weird-looking, too hyper, too tomboyish, too exaggerating or too bitchy-looking for you." "Do you think Shiho is willing to pretend to be my girlfriend? I don't think it's a very good idea… It's like making use of her." Yzak said as he felt that his conscience was pricked.

"No, it won't. YOU will just have to her YOURSELF, to do you this favor. And don't forget, you have to be sincere when you ask…" Dearka noted. "You sure that it will work?" Yzak asked eyeing Dearka. "Sure it will… Trust me, I have never given you wrong advice…" Dearka said escorting Yzak to the door, as Yzak was leaving. "Alright then… Thanks, Dearka…" Yzak thanked as he walked out of his pal's house. "I'll be waiting for your good news…" Dearka said as he closed the door and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

- At Shiho's apartment -

"You're leaving for a week?" Shiho asked, looking at her aunt who has just announced that she is going on holiday alone in Orb. "That's right, Shiho dear. It's only one week… You don't have to worry much. Besides, you can party around with your colleagues and friends during your leaves. Isn't it?" Aunt Jamie said smiling gently at Shiho.

"You always want me to get active in social life… I don't even know how I'm going to spent my time…" Shiho sighed as she stared up onto the ceiling. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Aunt Jamie said opening the door. "Good morning, young man. What can I do for you?" Aunt Jamie stated. "Who is it?" Shiho asked as came towards the door. "Yzak? What brings you here?" Shiho asked, in shock.

(After telling Shiho the reason why he was here)

"So you want me to pretend as your girlfriend during your family gathering?" Shiho asked, finding it ridiculous that her commander, Yzak Joule, a gorgeous looking guy, has no girlfriend till now… "Yes, I really need your help… I know it's like using you… but…can you do me this favor? Please?" Yzak said pleadingly.

"Alright then… I am free on that day anyway… I guess I'm up to that challenge…" Shiho agreed. "Thanks a lot , Shiho… I really appreciate it." Yzak said with a smile in his face. Shiho looked pretty surprised when Yzak smiled. 'He sure looks rather handsome and cute when he smiles. Funny thing is that he rarely smiles…' Shiho thought.

"Shiho? Shiho? You alright?" Her aunt asked as Yzak looked at her. "Huh? Oh Ya, I'm fine… What did I do?" Shiho asked as she snapped back into reality. "You keep on smiling to yourself…" Yzak mentioned bewilderedly. "Oh gosh, did I ? My apologies, it's deal then… I'm going with you to the gathering on Thursday, 3pm…" Shiho said smiling back at Yzak. "Sure, I'll pick you up… I got to go… thanks for having me and for helping me." Yzak said heading towards the door.

"I'll escort you out." Shiho offered, rushing to get the door for Yzak. "One more thing Shiho, just casual clothing will do… Thanks again…" Yzak reminded. "Okay" Shiho replied as Yzak went into his car and drove off.

"You like him don't you, Shiho?" Aunt Jamie asked, eyeing on Shiho. Shiho blushed. "No! What makes you think that I'm in love or I fancy him?" Shiho retaliate. "You never acted the way you do just now when other guys are around…" Aunt Jamie continued. "Besides, he is quite good-looking and look rather promising… Since he is your commander…" However, Aunt Jamie was interrupted by Shiho. "Please Aunt, I don't fancy him. I only regard him as my Commander when I'm on duty and as a friend when I'm off duty… Nothing else." Shiho begin to head upstairs, taking cover from her aunt.

- End of Chapter 4 –

Author's note: Sorry to keep you guys waiting…. I tried to update this chapter as soon as I could… I apologize if this chapter is a little short… Please review and I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. Bye! Till Next time / Chapter!

Reply to Reviewers: "Thank you so much… Your reviews really meant a lot to me and I treasure and appreciate every single one of them."


	5. Chapter 5 : Getting to know each other

-Forever With You-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine

War. Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yx0C. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

Chapter 5: Getting to know each other better

- 1.30pm (PLANTS Time) Wednesday, Shiho's house -

"Coming!" Shiho said as she rushed to the living room to get the door. "Hi there, Yzak…" Shiho greeted with a smile. "Hi…" He greeted back as Shiho invited him into her house. "Pardon me for asking Yzak, it's only 1.30pm not yet 3pm. Why the early bird stuff?" Shiho said while trying to tie her hair to a high ponytail.

"Well, I was wondering whether you've taken your lunch, if not …" as usual Yzak was interrupted. "If not, you're taking me out for lunch. Right?" Yzak then nodded and added, "It's my treat…". "As a way of saying thank you, right?" Shiho added much more of interrupting. Yzak nodded as he lower his head not wanting Shiho to see his shy side of him. (Yzak is blushing…)

"I appreciate your offer, but I need your help…" Shiho said, handing him a cup of coffee. "What is it?" Yzak replied. "Well, I need you to help me pick which clothes I should wear to your family gathering." Yzak looked at her bewildered at her request, but soon agreed.

- In Shiho's bedroom -

"This is my bedroom, feel free to look around." Shiho said as she opened her cabinet, looking for her clothes. Yzak admired the way she arranged her things in the room. Everything was neatly arranged and put aside. Yzak was also amazed by the number of medals, trophies and awards that she was awarded which were displayed on her drawer beside her study desk.

Just then, Yzak caught side of a class photo taken with the graduating students of that particular year at her study desk. He took a closer look and saw himself in the photo, wearing the red elite uniform, standing together with his friends: Athrun, Nicol, Dearka and others as the graduating cohort. He also spotted Shiho in the photo, wearing the green uniform meaning that she was not a graduating officer, she was only a student in that class.

"Surprise isn't it? Both of us were in that photo and we don't even know that the both of us were in the same class." Shiho said standing beside Yzak. "Yup, pretty surprising huh?" Yzak said. "But I supposed that we took different course, since we graduate at different time." Yzak mentioned looking at Shiho.

"True. I took the course on combat strategies and battle tactics… and I graduate in 4 ½ years time. And here I am a combat specialist." Shiho said, showing Yzak her graduation scroll. "As for me, I took up a course something about the frontline in a battlefield and something about commanding stuff. I graduate in 3 ½ years time, which is the fastest pace in that stream. I believe that you are one of the best in that stream to graduate in 4 ½ years time for that course." Yzak recalled.

Shiho nodded and asked Yzak to come over to her side and help her pick between a white off-shoulder top with a denim pants and a violet v-neck top with a white skirt. Yzak didn't know which pair to pick, but finally he chose the pair consisting of the white off-shoulder top with the denim. Shiho happily took the clothes and put them on in the toilet.

"How do I look?" Shiho asked. "You look great…" Yzak complimented as he glanced at Shiho from head to toe. 'She sure looks totally different in her outing clothes compared to the time when she's in her uniform. Much more feminine and pretty-looking.' Yzak thought to himself. "Yzak? Are you in there?" Shiho questioned, waving her fair and slender hand in front of Yzak. That immediately snapped Yzak back to reality. "Yes, I am … Just that I spaced out."

Once Shiho was done, both of them went out to a restaurant, to have their lunch together.

- In the restaurant – (Both Yzak & Shiho had ordered their meals: fish and chips…)

"Yzak, you don't take mayonnaise?" Shiho asked, finding it strange that Yzak did not put mayonnaise on the fish, but instead tomato sauce. "I don't put mayonnaise because I never like the taste of it. So I put tomato sauce instead." Yzak replied. "Oh I see… It's the taste … That's easy, all you need to do is to squeeze out the lemon's juice onto the mayonnaise and mix it up. Then… it will taste much better." Shiho instructed as she demonstrate on Yzak's plate.

"You are sure that it will taste better?" Yzak asks doubtfully. "Sure, I assure you. I was once upon a time like you. Until my aunt taught me this method." Shiho assured. "Go on, Yzak. Try it." Yzak cut up a piece of the fish, dip it in the mayonnaise and placed it in his mouth. He chewed a little. And he looked at Shiho with a rather funny expression.

"So? How it is it?" Shiho asked feeling excited about Yzak's answer. "It's delicious. Taste different as well." Yzak said as a smile plaster on his fair face. "Good! See I'm brilliant, isn't it?" Shiho said flashing her million dollar smile. "Ya, you are. Thanks, Shiho." "You're very welcome. Yzak." Both of them smiled at each other and a moment later, they broke out in laughter and went on with their lunch.

- In the shopping mall -

"Why do you need to come here for?" Yzak asked Shiho, feeling a little weird. "Simple, I need to get a gift for both your parents and grandparents. It's manners." Shiho said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Okay, but you don't have to…" Yzak's speech came to a stop. "Because I'm not real your girlfriend, I'm just a stand-in right?" Shiho said looking at Yzak in the eyes.

"Look Shiho that is not what I'm trying to say… in short, it's not fair… to you." Yzak said placing his hands on Shiho's shoulders and at the same time looking into her bright, violet eyes. "I know that, Yzak. Just take it as a gift from me to them. Okay?" Shiho answered with a smile. "Okay, I thank you on their behalf." Yzak said removing his hands from her shoulders. "You're welcome…"

- At Yzak's grandparents' mansion -

"Here we are, Shiho… My grandparents' house." Yzak said sounding rather sick and tired. "You should say that it's a mansion. Besides, don't sound so lifeless; don't forget both of us got some acting to do later on." Shiho reminded. "I got you…" Yzak said leading Shiho into the mansion. Yzak opened the door of the mansion … "Here you go, Shiho…" Shiho murmur to herself.

As soon Yzak opened the door, Shiho could felt Yzak holding her hands in his. Immediately, she started blushing. She felt her heart skipping a few beats and also felt herself become tense, as she enters the living room. The living room was occupied with many relatives and family members of Yzak. The couple was greeted by shocked expressions and gasps. Judging from everyone's reaction upon Yzak holding hand with Shiho, Yzak knew that he have surprised them all.

Shiho looked at Yzak, bewildered. All he does was to smile at her and then smiled to everyone else. "Yzak?" Ezalia questioned Yzak as she looked at Shiho. Shiho smiled politely and bashfully at Ezalia, knowing that she was Yzak's mum. "Let me introduce, this is Shiho. We've been together for about 3 months. I just didn't intend to tell you about us, that's all." Yzak sort of confessed confidently.

"I'm glad to know Yzak." Ezalia said smiling happily. "Shiho, its nice meeting you. Just call me Ezalia." Ezalia happily shook Shiho's hand. "It's an honour meeting you, M'am… I mean Ezalia." Shiho said politely. "Follow me, I'll introduce you to everyone else…" Ezalia said, leading Shiho to the other corner of the living room where everyone were, still shocked from what they had saw.

- End of Chapter 5 –

Author's note: Sorry for letting you guys wait…. Please review and I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. And I hope this chapter is alright with you guys, though it is a bit of a cliffhanger. Bye! Till Next time / Chapter!

Reply to Reviewers: "Thank you so much… Your reviews really meant a lot to me and I treasure and appreciate every single one of them."


	6. Chapter 6 : The girl named Miranda

Forever With You

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine

War. Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yx0C. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

"I am so sorry for not updating the story for so long, as I was away on a holiday…"

Chapter 6: The girl named Miranda

- At Yzak's grandparents' mansion -

Shiho felt extremely nervous. She had never seen such a huge family before! There are more than 25 members in the house. "Everyone, this lovely lady over here is Shiho. Yzak's girlfriend." Ezalia announced happily. However, everyone look extremely shocked. Just then, a teenage girl came over, shook hand with Shiho and introduces herself. "Welcome, I'm Cassy… Yzak's cousin… Nice meeting you, Shiho…" Unlike Yzak, Cassy has red hair and pink eyes.

"My pleasure, Cassy…" Shiho said, shaking her hand firmly. "Your name sounds rather familiar, Cassy…" Shiho said trying to recall. "You're right, you came into my class twice to relief my class's instructor on those days." "Did I? I totally forget about it…" "All the boys in my class had fallen in love with you. They are hoping to get you as a permanent instructor throughout the term." Cassy said as she grabbed both Yzak's hand and Shiho's, leading them to one of the sofas in the gigantic living room. "I'm flattered, Cassy. Besides I'm now a full term officer, so I can't take up any relief classes." Shiho said. "I see, those guys will be heartbroken." Cassy joked.

"So this is Yzak's girlfriend…" A lady in her sixties said, taking a good look at Shiho. "Nice meeting you, M'am… I'm Shiho Hahnenfuss…" Shiho introduced. "She is my grandmother, she is already in her late sixties…" Yzak whispered next to her ear. "I see." Shiho replied.

(After an hour of introduction… and giving of gifts to Yzak's parents and grandparents…)

"So you are under Yzak's command and in his squad else well… interesting…" A lady of red hair mentioned, Shiho could tell that the lady is Cassy's mum. "So tell me Shiho, what is your occupation in ZAFT?" asked Yzak's uncle, Tom. "Well sir, I'm a specialist in battles and stuff. My job is to brief my subordinates in the squad about the mission and strategies that I want them to put into action on the battlefield if the ship is under attack or in other situations. I'm also the squad's trainer and invigilator when it comes to physical tests and drills. I'm a red elite pilot else well.

"A red elite pilot… That's the same rank as Yzak's when he first started out in ZAFT…" Yzak's dad mentioned. "I could still remember how Yzak suffered in the academy's training camp…" A lady laughed. She had light blue hair and green eyes. In short, she's beautiful to Shiho's opinion. "By the way, Shiho… I remembered that you're from the same class as Yzak, if I didn't remember wrongly…" That lady said. "Ya, I was. But how did you know?" Shiho asked.

"She was the physical trainer for our class," Yzak said sounding rather pissed off. 'He's pissed off because that lady teased him earlier on…' Shiho thought as she took a quick and short glance at Yzak. "Good memory, Yzak… I'm Instructor Grace at that time, remember? I was the one who loves punishing people by asking them to do push-ups…" That lady, whose name is Grace, said.

"I remember now, Instructor Grace… I think I'm suffering from memory loss… I can't even remember my famous instructor." Shiho joked looking over at Yzak. Just then, Shiho realized that the only thing weird about Yzak was that he always had a cold and distant expression on his face. "Yzak, are you alright?" Shiho questioned, looking and sounding rather worried.

"I'm fine, Shiho. I just don't feel right, that's all." Yzak said, looking rather restless. Suddenly, the mansion's front door swung opened and a young-looking teenage girl with orange hair walked in. "You are late, Miranda. The family gathering had already started." Cassy said with coldness in her voice, which sent shivers down Shiho's back.

Shiho then saw Miranda rolling her eyes in an awfully rude manner, not even apologetic for arriving late. That behavior gave Shiho a very bad impression of her. "Be polite, Miranda. We have a guest with us today." Cassy's mum said sternly. "A guest? Who is it?" She asked not even bothered to greet her elders. "Yzak's girlfriend, Shiho. Come over here and introduce yourself." Cassy's mum, named Jennifer, ordered.

That's when she let out a very high-pitched laughter, much of disgust. "Please mother, don't pull my legs. Yzak doesn't have a girlfriend. He is too cold and distant to have one. Besides, most girls will be so terrified of him that when he's near, they will just run away in fear of him losing his famous temper." She announced with much sarcasm in her voice.

'Oh no,' Shiho thought. She expected Yzak to blow his top and yelled at Miranda. But surprisingly, he didn't. Shiho realized that Yzak was trying very hard not to loss his cool or his fearful temper. Yzak was closing his eyes, frowning and he was gritting his teeth. It was very obvious that if Miranda continued with her sarcasms, Yzak is going to blow, BIG time.

"Don't be rude, Miranda. Don't forget Yzak is still older than you are, and you need to show your respect." Cassy reprimanded. "Don't order me around, younger sister. Don't forget I'm older than you and you've no right to reprimand me." Miranda snapped back at her younger sister with disgust. 'So they are sisters… They so alike except for their hair color.' Shiho thought looking at the both of them.

"So, this girl over here beside Yzak is the girlfriend. I see." Miranda said with a hint of insult. "I'm Shiho, nice meeting you. Miranda." Shiho said with much difficulty. "What? Your name is Shiho! That's an awful name. Your parents must be out of their minds to name you with such name. It's not my pleasure meeting you." Miranda insulted.

"THAT'S IT ! I've had it with you!" Yzak hollered at Miranda, losing his control on his temper. Everyone was very sure that the old and former bad-tempered Yzak was resurfacing in front of their eyes. However Shiho interrupted Yzak.

"No one insults my parents that way. My name might sounds awful to you. But that doesn't give you any reason in the world or in the entire universe to insult them the way you did. You can insult me for all you in the world, I don't care. But I hoped that you respect them by not uttering insults about them." Shiho said holding a grip on her temper. She can be absolutely scary when she loses her temper, just that no one saw her doing so except for her aunt.

"Wow, impressive… the couple are fed up now because of a tiny remark which means no harm at all." Miranda continued. "NO HARM AT ALL! YOU LITTLE SPOILT BRAT! I've tolerate you long and hard enough! You BETTER MIND your language, I'm telling you! OR ELSE …" Yzak yelled as he finally loses his temper. Yzak had frightened everyone by his loud shouting, but Miranda seems to be immune to his yelling.

"Or else what? What can you do to me? Nothing absolutely, nothing at all … You might be a commander of YOUR squad but that gives YOU no authority to LECTURE ME ABOUT MY LANGUAGE!" Miranda snapped back, this time losing her temper at Yzak as well. Yzak was about to retaliate back at Miranda, but Miranda's mum; Jennifer dragged Yzak out of the living, into the backyard. While Cassy thug Miranda into the dinning room. Shiho followed Yzak and Jennifer to the backyard. As for the others, they just shook their heads.

- In the backyard -

"I'm sorry for Miranda's behavior, do pardon her." Jennifer pleaded. "It's not that, Aunt Jennifer. It's just that she's over the limit. She is always insulting people, if she continues with her ways, she's into trouble when she's out in the society." Yzak said, cooling off a little. "I understand …" Jennifer's speech trail off as Shiho made her way into the backyard.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to interrupt both of your conversations. I am here to find out what is going on." Shiho stated. "Everything is fine, Shiho. I just need space to breathe and cool off. That's all." Yak replied.

"Shiho, forgive Miranda for what she had done. She had become the way she is right now, after knowing about her father's death during the Bloody Valentine. " Jennifer said. "I understand, M'am. I forgive her." Shiho said looking into Jennifer's eyes. "Did you send her for counseling?" Shiho asked.

"Don't count on counseling, Shiho. She will escape the sessions." Yzak stated flatly. Shiho then looked at Jennifer, feeling sorry for Miranda. "I'll counsel Miranda." Shiho stated, who unknowingly taken Yzak and Jennifer aback. "Shiho are you out of your mind?" Yzak said shaking her gently, looking into her violet eyes.

"I'm not out of my mind. I think that if we give her a chance to change, she might just will." Shiho said, looking back at Yzak and then at Jennifer. "Shiho, you don't know Miranda's character. If you force her on something, she's the kind of person that will grab a knife and kill you on the spot." Yzak said, sounding rather worried and unsure of Shiho's attempt.

"Yzak, the point there is to help her. I don't care whether she is going kidnap me or kill me. I was once like her, Yzak. I knew just how it feels like. Let me help." Shiho replied placing her hand on Yzak's, located on her shoulder. All Yzak do was to sigh in defeat. "It's that alright with you, Aunt?" Yzak asked looking at her, hoping that she will reject that offer.

"If it's okay with Shiho, I'm most grateful." Jennifer replied, smiling at Shiho gratefully. Yzak sighed once again, in defeat and shaking his head as well.

- End of Chapter 6 -

Author's note: Sorry for letting you guys wait so long…Please review and I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. And I hope this chapter is alright with you guys. Someone had reviewed to me that Yzak seems a little or maybe too nice in this story. I'll try my best to write out some scenes that lets his old self surfaced again. Thanks for that review anyway.

Hint/Clue: Why does this chapter mainly focus on the character, Miranda? Well, let me give you a little hint… Later, as the story progress, she will playthe role as Yzak's and Shiho's matchmaker… That's all I'm going to review to you guys… Read on in the future to find out more…

Bye! Till Next time / Chapter!

Reply to Reviewers: "Thank you so much… Your reviews really meant a lot to me and I treasure and appreciate every single one of them."


	7. Chapter 7 : The Brewing Storm

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine

War. Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yx0C. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 7: The Brewing Storm -

- At Voltaire (currently located at one of the PLANTS' port) -

"So how was your family gathering, Yzak?" Dearka asked, sitting comfortably in Yzak's room/office. "Fine…" Yzak replied without looking at his pal. "Just fine? Nothing else?" Dearka asked, who seems to expect some others answer. "Nothing else… Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw me bringing Shiho into the house… They asked ridiculous questions like how we met and whatsoever. So all Shiho and I do is to lie our way through… Simple as that…" Yzak said flatly, seems rather distracted. "Simply as that … did anyone suspect?" Dearka asked worriedly. "Fortunately at the time being… No…" Yzak said. Dearka nodded, walking out of Yzak's office and started his duty.

Shiho was walking aimlessly again in the ship, as her duty has ended for the day. She was recalling the moment when she had made up her mind about counseling Miranda, Yzak's cousin. "Looks like tonight will be my first counseling session with Miranda." Shiho said as she head towards the direction of her room, getting ready to leave Voltaire and head to Miranda's house. That's when she heard Yzak shouting at some crewmembers on the bridge, which were idling away. "ALL OF YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS MOVING OR YOU ALL ARE GOING TO GET IT!" 'Geez, he's fierce… No wonder the ladies in the ship are so horrified of him.' Shiho thought, shaking her head.

That's when Yzak spotted her and called out to her. "Lt.!" Shiho froze and immediately turned around to face her commander. "Yes, sir?" Shiho saluted. "Report to my office at once!" Yzak ordered, whose anger had not cool off yet.

Shiho was in her commander's office, waiting for her commander's arrival. While waiting, she scanned her commander's room/ office. Looking around, Shiho noticed Yzak's room was extremely neat and tidy. It was impossible for Shiho to spot any objects or documents out of place. In short, she was amazed that Yzak managed to keep his quarter even neater and tidier than any other guys.

However, Shiho's thought was interrupted. "Sorry to you waiting, Lt." A voice sounded from the direction of the automatic sliding door of the room. Shiho turned around and Yzak was a few feet away from her. "No problem, Sir." Shiho stated as she saluted. "Take a seat." Yzak said, as he walked towards his desk, taking his seat.

Shiho did as she was told and did not take her bright violet eyes of her commander. "Did my aunt give you her house address?" Yzak asked, breaking the silence. "Huh? Err… Yes, she did." Shiho replied, finding it weird. "You are sure that you want to go and counsel Miranda, tonight?" Yzak asked, staring hard and deep into Shiho's eyes. "I am. I've made up my mind on helping her." Shiho answered firmly, slightly backing away from Yzak's intense staring.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into Shiho… Miranda CAN be VERY dangerous…" Yzak stressed as Shiho interrupted him. "Thanks a lot for reminding me Yzak, but the point is that I'm still going to help her… whether she is dangerous to the extreme or not." "If you insist on going, then I'm following." Yzak said. That gave Shiho a shock of her life. "WHAT! You're coming along! How come? Are you trying to imply that I can't do this on my own?" Shiho said raising her voice unknowingly.

"You got me wrong. That's what Aunt Jennifer wants me to do." Yzak said calmly. "And why?" Shiho asked suspiciously. "Because, she wants me to watch and observe the whole session. Actually is to watch over Miranda, just in case she go berserk all of a sudden." Yzak said folding his arms, unknowingly staring at Shiho.

"I see my apologies, sir." Shiho apologized looking down at her lap. "Alright then, I meet you at the headquarter entrance at 7.30pm… is that ok?" Yzak asked, still staring at Shiho. "Ya, sure… Erm, Commander?" Shiho mentioned. "What is it?" "Could you… Ermm, stop looking at me with that kind of stare? Because it sort of gives me creep. U know?" Shiho stated.

"Huh? Did I? I'm sorry if I do so." Yzak replied. "Please do not take it as an insult, sir. I was just…" Shiho was interrupted. "I understand, Lt. I didn't take that as an insult." Yzak stated calmly. 'Seems like Yzak has cool down.' Shiho thought, staring blankly at Yzak. Shiho was lost in her thoughts about Yzak. "Lt.?" Yzak asked as he inched himself forward, towards Shiho. "Are you there, Lt.?" Yzak's distance to Shiho's was just an inch away.

"Arh!" Shiho exclaimed. She fell on the hard floor, as she snapped back to reality. "SHIHO!" Yzak yelled at the sight of Shiho falling off the seat landing on her back with a loud thud as her head banged hard on the floor. Yzak rushed to Shiho's side, helping her. "You alright?" Yzak asked helping Shiho up into a sitting position. In short , he was holding Shiho unknowingly.

Shiho was feeling light-headed and rather comfortable at the same time. Light-headed due to falling off her seat, hitting her head on the floor. Comfortable in a sense that she was leaning against someone, in someone's arms. "Shiho, are you alright?" Yzak asked with concern and worry in his voice. That's when Shiho realized she was in Yzak's embrace.

"Huh? Ya, I'm fine… just that I got a huge bump at the back of my head, swelling up." Shiho replied gently rubbing on her wound. At the same time, Yzak helped her back to her seat. "Are you sure? Do you need the medics to do a check-up?" Yzak asked, his hands are still on Shiho. "No, its okay… it's just a bump, give it sometime and it will subside. Thank you." Shiho said, looking up at Yzak. At that moment, both of them were looking into each other's eyes.

Both blue and violet eyes of Yzak and Shiho were lost in each other's depth. Their gaze locked. Unnoticed to them, both were inching closer and closer to each other as every single moment passes by. Until… … …

Yzak's cell phone rang… That's when, both of them realize how close they were to each other. Both of them began blushing madly. However, both quickly broke away from each other, as Yzak answered the call. "This is Yzak speaking…" "Hello, Yzak… it's me, Aunt Jennifer. Is Shiho coming over tonight?" Jennifer sounded rather in a hurry.

"Yes, she is. I'm accompanying her over. We'll be there by 8pm is there anything?" Yzak stated, still blushing from the previous incident. "Yes, some sort of. I need you and Shiho to help me watch over Miranda throughout the night for me as I'll be away for a business trip. I hope is alright with the both of you." Yzak's aunt requested.

"I won't mind but I don't know about Shiho," Yzak said as he looked over to Shiho, signaling her to come over. She did and was looking at Yzak, puzzled. "Would you mind if you were to watch Miranda for aunt Jennifer just for tonight?" Yzak asked. He is back to his usual cool and distant face, as if nothing had happened earlier on.

"No, I won't mind. If it's only for one night." Shiho answered flatly. That's when Yzak turned his attention back to the phone and told his aunt the necessary issues and subjects. Soon after, Yzak hang up the call and let out a sigh. Shiho was puzzled and she asked him why.

"Nothing, all I know is that tonight … I am going to be dead." Yzak stated flatly. "What do you mean?" Shiho asked getting more puzzled than before. "Never mind… all I need you to do is when I loose my temper and blow my top, just try ways and means to stop me from strangling or even killing Miranda… Is that okay with you?" Yzak answered and requested coldly.

"Sure, I will… including slapping you, punching you or even pouring cold water on you?" Shiho questioned, who did not really get what her commander said. "Yes, anything to snap me out of it…" Yzak said. "Alright. You said so yourself, anything…" Shiho said smiling. Somehow finding herself pretty excited if Yzak was about to blow his top at Miranda. As she smiled to herself, Yzak looked at her puzzled. Wondering what is she smiling to herself about. But for now, all Yzak knew was that tonight will not be his kind of night.

-End of Chapter 7-

Author's note: Firstly, I want to apologise for not being able to update the chapter for such a long, long time… I was tired, busy and occupied with school works and revision. Please note that I will not be updating regularly for the time being as my final examinations are coming very, very soon and I need to revise… I'm really very sorry… So please bear with me for the time being… but I promised you that I will be back on track once my exams are over and I've gotten my results… Wish me luck for my exams… Thank you for your kind understanding… Don't forget to review… Thanks again…

Till the next chapter/time!


	8. Chapter 8 : A Wasted Trip

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine

War. Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 8: A wasted trip -

At ZAFT military headquarter in Februarius city (7.50PM)

"Great… where's Yzak? He told me to wait for him here at 7.30pm… And now it's already coming to 8pm." Shiho mumbled to herself, getting rather impatient. To be honest, Shiho was a very impatient and a quick-tempered person but not as bad as Yzak. However on very and extremely rare occasions, she will be very, to the extreme, patient and well-tempered. But not today… That's what it seems to her.

'Funny, today wasn't schedule to rain. How come it's raining now?' Shiho pondered. Just then a black, polished car stop at the headquarter's driveway which was where Shiho is standing. Yzak came out of the car and walked towards Shiho. "Sorry to keep you waiting… I was held back at the information counter." Yzak apologized, who seems rather out of breath. Shiho felt like telling him off, as she did not think that his reason was good enough. But she let the matter rest, upon noticing Yzak was a little out of breath.

"It's okay. At least you did make it here." Shiho said. Yzak was about to lead Shiho into his car when… … … Ezalia, Yzak's mum walked out of the headquarter with a few of ZAFT council members, caught sight of Yzak and Shiho. Expectedly, she called out to them. Which of course leave Yzak no choice but to acknowledge it.

As he turned around to face his mum, Ezalia was already behind him. "Hello Yzak. It seems that you leave work rather late today." Ezalia spoke with concern. "Ya, I was held back. And now I need to head someway…" Yzak replied but he was interrupted by his mum. "Hello, Shiho. Going someway with Yzak? For a date?"

Shiho froze for a moment before answering, that's when she remembered that she was Yzak's Girlfriend in front of Yzak's family members, especially his mum. "Ya we're heading to someway… but not really a date. Besides, look at the time." Shiho answered forcing a weak smile on her fair face. At the same time, she caught Yzak showing a slight sign of relief.

"A date? Ezalia, you mean your son now has actually gotten himself a girlfriend?" One of the council members asked. "Hard to believe isn't it? But it's true. This young lady here is Shiho, Yzak's girlfriend. To be honest, I was shocked out of my wits when I saw Yzak bringing her along to the family gathering." Ezalia mentioned, sounding rather happy.

"Well, congrats to you Ezalia. Finally Yzak has gotten a girlfriend. After all these years." The same council member congratulated. Upon the remark, Yzak looked away somehow feeling rather offended and irritated by that remark. As for the other council members, they looked rather surprised and glad. All of them inspected Shiho with their eyes and soon Shiho felt rather uncomfortable.

In order to get herself and Yzak out of the awkward situation, Shiho reminded Yzak and Ezalia that its time for Yzak and her to leave. Immediately, both side exchange farewells and leave.

In the car, Shiho and Yzak both let out a huge sigh at the same time. Just as they noticed it, both broke out into a small laughter and then silence. "Thanks for saving my life back there…" Yzak thanked, breaking the silence. "No problem, man… Everyone sure knows about you not having a girlfriend… Oh my…" Shiho said shaking her head, letting out a chuckle.

"What can I do? I'm one of those rare guys in ZAFT who doesn't have a girlfriend yet. Especially of my age. That's what everyone thinks." Yzak replied at the same time focusing his attention on his steering wheel. "I guess so… judging from the remarks and expressions by the council members." Shiho chuckled a little. "Just what is so funny?" Yzak sounded a little irritated.

"It's just that … I don't get it. You are rather good looking and pretty fine, but still no girlfriend? Doesn't that sound a little weird?" Shiho arched her eyebrow at Yzak. "Well, that's because I'm fierce, hotheaded and short-tempered. I yelled and hollered at people 95 of the time so that usually scares the daylight out of those ladies." Yzak answered, at the same time trying to focus on the road as well.

"Well, it doesn't seem that way to me. I'm only startled when you raised your voice, not scared or freaked out." Shiho mentioned as leaned back against her seat, closing her eyes. "That's rather surprising. Besides my mum, Miranda and my aunts in the family, other girls will frighten to death." Yzak laughed. "Well, you'll just have to add me to the list as a record breaker." Shiho said. "You're right."

- At 8.10pm, Miranda's apartment driveway-

"Well Shiho, we're here…" Yzak announced as he turned around to look at Shiho. That's when he noticed Shiho has fallen asleep. Yzak looked aimlessly at the sleeping Shiho. 'She looks much peaceful when she's asleep.' Yzak thought. Yzak turned off the car's engine and shook Shiho gently at her shoulders. "Shiho, wake up. We've arrive at Miranda's place."

However, Shiho was still sound asleep. Yzak let out a sigh. He's not giving up. He continued to shake Shiho out of slumber, each time he shook her, it became harder… but still she didn't wake up. Too bad, Yzak's patience worn out… He loosed his temper and yelled right into Shiho's ear. "DAMN IT, Shiho! WAKE UP, YOU SLEEPY HEAD! WE'VE ARRIVED ALREADY!"

Upon Yzak's yelling, Shiho immediately snapped out of her slumber. She practically jumped out of it. "Damn you, Yzak! What the hell did you do that for? I'm going to be deaf soon." Shiho retaliated. "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO THAT FOR! I DID IT IN ORDER TO WAKE YOU UP! YOU, SLEEPY HEAD!" Yzak hollered so loud that Shiho swear that if there's anyone outside the car, that person could heard Yzak's yelling LOUD and CLEAR.

"WAKE ME UP! You could have AT LEAST shake me out of it… NO NEED to YELL into my EAR!" Shiho shouted back, her temper was soaring up to a very dangerous level. She's going to explode any minute. "I DID! I'VE SHAKE YOU FOR AT LEAST 5 MINUTES STRAIGHT AND YOU WERE STILL SLEEPING THERE LIKE A PIG OR EVEN LIKE A DEAD DOG!" Yzak shouted back into Shiho's face. Judging from both's anger, both of them were going to murder each other any time.

"Me, A PIG! WHAT ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE NO BETTER! YOU SCREAM AND YELL AT PEOPLE LIKE A MAD FELLOW WHOM HAS JUST RAN OUT OF A MENTAL HOSPITAL!" Shiho yelled, unbuckling her seat belt, sitting up straight, rising her fist in front of Yzak's face. "I MIGHT BE A MAD FELLOW BUT I'M AT LEAST BETTER THAN YOU IN UNIFORM WISE! YOU'RE AN INSULT TO THE WHOLE FEMALE RACE IN ZAFT, BECAUSE YOU'RE GIVEN A FEMALE UNIFORM AND YOU, BEING A WEIRDO WEAR THE MALE UNIFORM! YOU'RE INSANE!" Yzak retaliated, pointing at Shiho straight in her face.

"YOU'RE BASTARD!" Shiho yelled and leave the car. She was so furious that she slammed the door so hard that it's going to drop any time. She marched towards the apartment gate and pushed her way in. Later she reached the door of the apartment and there was a keypad beside it. "So, the door will be open if the code is type in. No worries, I got it in my bag pack." Shiho announced. That's when she realized that her bag pack was still in Yzak's car! "Shit! I forgot to take it out! All thanks to that MORON!" Shiho hollered at the thought of Yzak.

"Are you referring to yourself being a MORON?" Yzak asked with sarcasm in his voice as he smirked at Shiho, for Shiho's Bag pack was in his hand at that moment. Shiho's violet eyes widened. "That's my bag pack! Return it to me!" Shiho barked. "Your bag pack? Then how come you didn't take it with you when you exit my car?" Yzak smirked. "Why you! Return it! It won't be any use to you!" Shiho retaliated, loosing her cool.

Yzak take a good look at the bag and smirked at Shiho. "And why won't it be any use to me?" Shiho ignored Yzak's question and stretched out right hand, "give it back to me, Yzak. There's something in it that is important to me. Let's just take it that you win. Okay?" Yzak arched an eyebrow at Shiho, wondering why she isn't going to fight back. Then he confirmed, "something important to you. Personal or Official?"

Shiho replied, "It's personal. Something of sentimental value. Can you please return my bag to me?" Shiho seemed rather calm at that moment, because she didn't want the 'important' thing of hers to be at risk of being damaged. That object was something very important and precious to her. At the thought of the precious object being damaged, tears welled up at the side of her bright eyes.

At the sight of Shiho's tears, Yzak immediately return Shiho's bag to her. One thing Yzak sure fears most was the sight of a girl/woman crying. He simply hates it and fear the sight of it.

Just then upon reaching out for her bag, she jumped forward hugging Yzak happily. Yzak was so shocked that he couldn't move. "Thank you, Yzak. Thank you so much for returning my bag pack to me. I really couldn't stand it if that piece of precious is damaged. Thank you so much." Shiho thanked, still hugging Yzak. At that moment, Yzak was wondering what kind of treasure would make the super- determine Shiho to go pleading for. Then he answered, "Ya, sure thing. But can you just let go of me?"

Shiho let go of Yzak, walk towards the door and type in the door- code. The door open and review a spacious looking 3-storey apartment. Shiho stepped in and look around with admiration while Yzak joined her briefly, still recovering from shock. "Miranda, are you there? I'm Shiho. I'm here to talk to you. Are you there?" Shiho shouted.

That's when Yzak stepped beside Shiho and said, "Something isn't right. I don't think she's at home." Shiho looked at him with a pair of very surprised eyes. "It can't be. Jennifer has changed the door's code before she leave with Miranda in the house." Shiho replied, looking rather shocked. "I know that. But Miranda is a very skillful code breaker. You just give her a complicated pin-code and within seconds, she still can manage to figure it out. She must have run out." Yzak said, as if he was reciting it.

"It can't be happening. Or else it's going to be a waste." Shiho said as she frown her eyes at Yzak. "Don't look at me, I told you not to come, something like this will happen. You don't listen." Yzak replied, who was getting a little irritated by the look from Shiho. "We've to look for her." Shiho said, looking very determined.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Yzak hollered. "Do you know how big this place is? And we are looking for 1 miserable rascal who has run away from home more than a million times! She will get back home herself by tomorrow morning. You don't have to worry!" Yzak exclaimed. Shiho pulled a long face and look at Yzak sadly. "Alright then if you say so, since you're so sure about it." Shiho said, grabbing her bag pack heading towards the door.

Shiho exited the apartment followed by Yzak and locked the door of the apartment once again. "By the way Shiho, what and why is that piece of precious you say earlier on is so important that you actually so-called beg me to return the bag?" Yzak asked in amusement.

"You really want to know?" Shiho asked, looking at Yzak. Yzak nodded. "Okay, could you bring me to the cemetery now? I'll answer your question there." Shiho stated. Yzak gave her a weird look at first but soon agreed to it.

End of Chapter 8

Author's note: I MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I want to apologise for not being able to update a long, long time… I was busy and occupied with my final examinations… I'm really very sorry… And I hope you guys would accept my most sincere apologie… I will be back on track to update the story since my exams are over now… Thank you for your kind understanding and patience… Don't forget to review… Thanks again…

Till the next chapter/time!


	9. Chapter 9 : Shiho's Past

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

-Chapter 9: Shiho's Past –

Yzak tiled his head to his left a little to take a look at Shiho, as she was sitting there quietly who seems to be lost in thoughts. Just then Yzak caught sight of a drop of tears rolled down Shiho's fair cheek. Shiho quickly wiped it with her slight trembling hands. "Are you alright? It's okay if you do not want to fill me in. It's still better than reminding you about some unhappy memories." Yzak said as he looks at Shiho with concern and at the same time trying to concentrate on driving.

Shiho sobs then take in a very deep breath. "I'm fine, just loose grip on my emotions that's all. Everything's fine." That's all Shiho managed to say. In Shiho's opinion, it's better if someone is interested in listening then rather keeping it a secret. At least Shiho could get it off her chest.

"So tell me, Shiho. You had a boyfriend?" Yzak asked, breaking the silence. "Ya, I have one in the past." She replied. "In the past? What do you mean?" Yzak asked, confused. Shiho let out a sigh and took out a dog-tag. "His name was Daniel Watson. He is in-training soldier of ORB. He died when the Blue Cosmos attacked one of the PLANTS shuttles heading to ORB, which was the shuttle he was in. It happened during the period when the tension between the Coordinators and the Naturals were too overwhelming."

"As for my parents, they died in one of the incidents that happened due to the tension. My dad was a high ranking commanding officer in the National Defense Committee. As for my mum, she's the captain of Revolt, one of ZAFT battleships at that time. In short, I came from a family whom has a military background." Shiho answered as her facial expression was filled with sorrow.

Yzak could tell from Shiho's tone and eyes that she misses her family a lot. He felt sad and sorry for her. "Sorry for your lost. I didn't mean to remind you about those unhappy memories and stuff." Yzak apologised as he parked his car at the cemetery's parking lot. The cemetery was well-lit so it wasn't that dark even though it's after raining. However, the air was rather chilly. "You don't have to apologised, it's no big deal. At least I could get a chance to share it. Besides, I feel much better." Shiho admitted.

"So when your parents died…" Yzak was interrupted by Shiho. "I was only 10 years old. After that I became an orphan, been sent to an orphanage. From then on, I became a hooligan roaming around the streets with other orphans. I became one because I felt that I was alone. I had no one there for me. So I seek company from other orphan, followed their ways and behavior. Until one day, a stranger, a lady who was single came to the orphanage and adopted me. She was Aunt Jamie. I was rather lucky. Throughout all these years, she gave all I needed. A house, education, motherly love and everything a kid could ask for. Without her, I won't have today. Even though she was not my biological mother, I treat her like one. I am indeed grateful to her. " Shiho explained as a tear drop rolled down her fair cheeks.

'She's crying…' Yzak thought. This time round, Yzak felt much sadder and sorry for Shiho, after knowing about her life. It was really a misfortune. "Hey. Are you alright?" Yzak asked in a very rare gentle tone of his, as he moved a few steps closer towards the sobbing Shiho. "I'm fine. Come on, there is some thing I need to get off my chest. Or I will go into depression soon." She sobbed. This time more tears rolled down her cheeks, even though she tried very hard to hold them back. She hurriedly moved towards the cemetery as she turned around and grabbed Yzak's hand, so that he could follow her.

"Are you sure? You don't look okay to me." Yzak replied as he tried to walk properly since he has been dragged by Shiho. "I told you I'm fine!" Shiho yelled. "HEY! I'M ONLY CONCERNED ABOUT YOU. NO NEED TO RAISE YOUR VOLUME." Yzak protested as he roughly removed his hand from Shiho's hold. Shiho stood there on the very spot speechless. She stood there, looking at Yzak with tears rolling down her tear-stained cheek incessantly.

Yzak looked at Shiho. Immediately, he knew that it was his fault to jump at her of all times. "Hey look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump at you. I …" Yzak's speech came to a stop as Shiho dropped to her knees, beginning to cry. Yzak began to panic and ran towards Shiho. He kneels down beside Shiho and saw Shiho crying painfully. He immediately knew that Shiho have kept this unhappy and weak side of hers for a long, long time from everyone.

As if his arms have their mind of their own, Yzak wrapped his arms around Shiho and holds her close to him. He didn't know why he does that for but he knows that Shiho needs someone there to comfort her at that point in time. As Shiho was in his arms, Yzak could feel Shiho was crying but trying to hold back her tears.

"Look, Shiho… If crying out makes you feel better, just go ahead. Never mind about me." Yzak said warmly. Upon Yzak's word, Shiho felt that she could not contained her sorrows that she had been keeping for years any longer. She finally let it all out. 'Man… She must have really gone through a lot all these years…' Yzak thought, but was interrupted by Shiho.

"I was alone for all these years… Even though I have good friends and Aunt Jamie with me, I still felt very lonely. I don't want to be alone. Though the fact that I have an elder sister, I couldn't find her. The only clue I have is the necklace that I've been keeping with me everywhere I go and the similar birth-mark we have on our shoulders. It's like finding a needle in a hay-stack. I've been searching for years and still could not find her. I really felt hopeless." Shiho sobbed.

Yzak was taken aback. 'You actually have an elder sister? And you're finding her?' Yzak could not believe what he was actually hearing from Shiho. However, he chooses not to ask her as she was crying her eyes out at the current moment.

-Moments later-

Yzak tilted his head a little and saw Shiho was asleep soundly in his arms. 'She must have cried herself to sleep… Poor girl.' Yzak thought to himself. He carefully picked her up bridal-style and places her at the seat in his car where she previously had sat. She stirred a little and went back to sleep. Yzak buckled up and decided to drive her home as the next day was a very important day for the both of them. It was the day where every red elite, once-red elites and the red elites in-training have to take physical fitness test. It's best that Shiho takes a good night rest.

-Arrival at Shiho's apartment-

Yzak came out of his car and carried the sleeping Shiho to the front door of the apartment. Somehow he managed to ring the doorbell while carrying Shiho. The door immediately opened with Aunt Jamie appearing from the other side of the door. Aunt Jamie's face looked relief. "Thank goodness, Shiho is back home safe and sound." Aunt Jamie said in relief. "I was rather worried for her as rarely come home this late at night." She continued, "Come in, Yzak."

"Excuse me, M'am. Where do you want me to put Shiho down? Perhaps her room?" Yzak asked as he begin to struggle. "Oh yes! I will show you the way to her room. This way." Aunt Jamie replied as she walked towards Shiho room.

Yzak followed Aunt Jamie as she opened the door and switched on the lights for him. He quickly but gently placed Shiho down on her bed and placed the blanket carefully over Shiho. As usual, Shiho stirred a little and mumbled some words before heading back to sleep. Just as Yzak was doing those stuff, Aunt Jamie was observing Yzak silently. She noticed Yzak was very caring towards Shiho and soon begin to have an impression that he might have feelings towards Shiho.

However, she was snapped back to reality when Yzak turned around and faced her. "If you would excuse me, M'am, I should be on my way now." Yzak said as he head out of Shiho's room and towards the front door of the apartment. Aunt Jamie hurriedly went after him. "Thank you for bringing Shiho home, Yzak. She's really lucky to have you as her superior and if possible her boyfriend." Aunt Jamie stated. Yzak turned around and actually smiled at her instead of protesting. Aunt Jamie nodded and Yzak left the place.

'He seems to be nice guy. Hope Shiho would fall for him or better still, he would fall for Shiho.' Aunt Jamie thought as she switched off the lights in the apartment and retired to her room for the night.

-End of Chapter 9-

Author's note: Sorry for the huge and long delay in the update… My computer seems to have some problem. I hope this chapter is alright with you guys. Pls review and thanks for everything… Don't forget to review!

Hint/Clue: Next chapter will be rather entertaining as the whole of ZAFT together with the High Council will know that Yzak actually has a girlfriend who is Shiho. Don't worry, they wouldn't know that Shiho is just a stand-in. It will be a tough time for Yzak and Shiho. Fret not, Dearka to the rescue. What kind of solution do you guys think that Dearka will come up with this time? And what will Yzak and Shiho, especially Yzak will react to the solution? Well, that's all I'm gonna tell you guys!

Till the next chapter/time!


	10. Chapter 10 : Big Trouble part 1

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 10: Big Trouble Part 1 –

- PLANTS' time: 5am, Shiho's apartment -

"Ring, ring!" Shiho's alarm clock sounded. "Shiho, it's time to wake up. Breakfast is ready. Today's your physical fitness test, don't be late!" Aunt Jamie reminded loudly outside Shiho's room. "Huh? Physical test? … Oh yes! I almost forgot!" Shiho recalled and immediately sit up straight on her bed, looking at her alarm clock. Shiho jumped out of her bed and rushed to the restroom to freshen herself up. Right after putting on her uniform, Shiho packed her bag and head down stairs for her breakfast.

"Morning, Aunt." Shiho greeted, as it was her daily routine if she was on morning shift. "Morning, dear. How are you feeling now? Yesterday night, your commander, Yzak brought you back home. You were apparently asleep at that time." Aunt Jamie said. "I am?" Shiho replied.

That's when Shiho recalled that yesterday evening; Yzak and her went to the cemetery as she wanted to fill him in on her personal issues. That was also the time when she was rather emotional and even broke down in tears in front of him. Just then, she recalled more of yesterday's happening. She remembered Yzak actually hugged her and comfort her. Upon that memory, she blushed madly. She had never expected the jumpy Yzak would actually hug her in order to comfort her. She felt like laughing out loud when she remembers that Yzak actually has a weak spot when it comes to a female crying. 'He will just go panicky if a girl cries in front of him.' Shiho thought and smiled.

"Are you alright, Shiho?" Aunt Jamie asked worriedly. "Of course, I'm fine. Why ask?" Shiho replied. "One minute you are blushing madly and the other minute you are smiling to yourself." Aunt Jamie replied. "I am? Well, that's just me." Shiho replied with a smile as she quickly ate her breakfast and leave the apartment.

'What on earth is happening to me? Yesterday, I was emotional like nobody's business and it seems that I like it so much when Yzak was hugging me

. I've got to be out of my mind. But honestly, it's been quite awhile ever since Daniel, for someone to be there to comfort me when I needed it.' Shiho thought to herself.

- ZAFT's headquarter in Februarius city-

"So Yzak, how have you and Shiho been these days?" Dearka asked, eyeing Yzak. "Just what do you mean by that, Elthman?" Yzak retaliated, eyeing Dearka darkly as he get ready his bag for the fitness test later. "Well, I mean how the relationship between you and Lt. Shiho is? Ever since the family gathering." Dearka explained. "Well, it's simple. We're friends when we're off-duty and comrades or colleagues during duties. Does that answer your question?" Yzak replied, surprising Dearka with his calmness as Yzak would usually start warning him or even throw him out of his office.

Dearka looked at Yzak, as if he had grown a few more heads. "What are you looking at, Elthman?" Yzak asked which surprise Dearka even more as usually if Dearka were to look at Yzak the way he does now, Yzak would most probably started yelling or even loose his temper and flare up at him. "Why are you suddenly so calm today? Is something wrong with you?" Dearka asked getting worried of his pal.

"I'm absolutely fine, thank you." Yzak replied as he continued to pack his stuff. "THANK YOU! OH GOD! WHAT IN THE WORLD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU? DID YOU JUST BANG YOUR HEAD ON THE WALL JUST NOW?" Dearka yelled at Yzak. He was frightened out of his wits when Yzak actually said thank you. As Dearka knew Yzak had never in his life ever said a word thank you, not even to his mum. In short, this was the first time Dearka ever heard Yzak saying thank you to him.

"I should be the one asking you that question. What is the matter with you today? And for your info, I am totally fine. I didn't have any accident just now or yesterday or even the day before." Yzak replied, frowning at his pal for his huge reaction. "The matter is that you are just so calm today. You didn't even loose your cool and throw temper tantrum at me for looking at you with the expression that you hate the most and asking the question that you hated the most!" Dearka exclaimed in one breath.

"I don't know why but one thing I know for sure is that you have got to relax." Yzak said in the late-Nicol Amarfi tone. Dearka looked at him with huge eyes and dropped jaw. "MAN, YOU'RE INSANE! YOU'RE CRAZY UP THERE! HOW IN THE WORLD AM I GOING TO RELAX WHEN MY BUDDY HERE IS ACTING ADNORMAL!" Dearka yelled right at Yzak's face, hoping that he could bring back the old Yzak and at the same time hoping that Yzak would holler or even scream at him for that.

Just then, Shiho came in to Yzak's office/quarter. "Good morning Commander Joule, Commander Elthman." Shiho saluted as she stepped further into the room to allow the sliding door to close. That's when Dearka came to her side, he was so fast as if he was flying to her. "Thank goodness, you're here, Shiho! Yzak's mad! He is so damn calm today! Not even throwing temper at anybody, not even a single soul including me!" Dearka explained, having a terrified expression on his tanned face.

"Wait a minute, Commander Elthman. You're trying to say that CommanderJoule has not bark or even throw a single temper at anybody since morning until now including you. Right?" Shiho asked as she was confused with Dearka's earlier babbling. "You're so right. That's what I'm trying to say. Don't you find that behavior of his is very weird?" Dearka replied.

"Nope. Maybe Commander Joule is feeling rather at ease today so he didn't flare up or loses his cool at anyone until now." Shiho answered stealing a quick glance at Yzak and noticed Yzak was looking at her for quite sometime. Just then, she felt her face was burning up. She was blushing! "You're another alien, Lt. Shiho. And why are you blushing?" Dearka asked, as he turned around to notice both Shiho and Yzak was exchanging eye contact. In short, both of them were looking into each other's eyes which it seems to be inseparable.

Feeling a little puzzled and irritated, Dearka came in between the two of them and called out. "Hey! Stop looking at one another already! Hello…" Just then, Shiho snapped out of her 'trance' and broke the eye contact. She was still blushing madly. It was Yzak's turn. Immediately, he looked away with a blush on his face but the shade was far lighter and less noticeable compared to Shiho.

Out of sudden, Shiho ran out of the room without saluting to her two superiors, Dearka and Yzak. "What is the problem with the two of you? Looking into each others eyes like two lovers… Wait a minute… lovers… Don't tell me that you are starting to fall for her, Yzak? " Dearka stated, eyeing Yzak suspiciously. "Don't utter rubbish, Dearka! What makes you think I'm starting to fall for her?" Yzak defended and it seems that the jumpy, old Yzak is back on track once again which was a relief to Dearka.

"Didn't you notice that you, yourself was constantly looking at Shiho ever since the second she stepped into this room? What's more is that you two were exchanging glance and ended up looking into each other's eyes like two star-crossed lovers. Well, I say those are the initial signs of one falling in love with the other." Dearka stated in a matter of fact tone.

Yzak retaliated, "And what makes you think that your theory is accurate?". Dearka pouted and shot back at Yzak. "Hello, I'm a married man. And you know as well as I do that I've been in love for a countless number of times before I asked Miriallia for her hand in marriage. So of course I know what are the signs of one falling in love."

"Very funny, Dearka. I'm not falling in love. Looking at Shiho from the minute orthe secondshe stepped in here doesn't mean that. I'm just…" Yzak stopped for a while trying to find an explanation. " Ya great, continue what you wanted to say. You're just what?" Dearka interrupted as he sat in front of Yzak, pouting his lips. Yzak was beginning to feel irritated due to the fact that he could not find a proper explanation. 'Maybe what Dearka says is true. But I don't think is most probably accurate, since I'm only having a liking towards her not a feeling of love.' Yzak thought, not buying most of Dearka's theory.

- End of Chapter 10 Part 1 -

Author's note: Hi there, readers! I hope this chapter is alright with you guys. Alright people, this chapter or should I say that this part of the chapter I've update is ONLY THE 1ST PART OF THE CHAPTER. So please stay tune to the next part/s of the chapter. Pls review and thanks for everything…

Till the next chapter/time!


	11. Chapter 10 : Big Trouble part 2

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 10: Big Trouble Part 2 –

"Whatever the case is, Dearka. I'm not in love or starting to. I'm only starting to have a liking towards Shiho, that's all. No more than that." Yzak said sternly. Dearka still insist on his theory, shrugging his shoulders not believing Yzak. "Having a liking towards someone is the first step of you falling in love, buddy. Whether you like it or not." Dearka added.

Yzak was starting to get irritated by Dearka's statement. "ELTHMAN! Don't you think its time for you to get your ass MOVING! Assemble everyone who is taking the physical fitness test! I DON'T WANT A SINGLE SOUL TO BE LATE! AND make sure everyone bring along what is necessary, I won't allow anyone to come all the way back here just to take what is left behind! Do you GET ME!" Yzak barked, right at Dearka's face.

"Yes, Sir." Dearka said idly as he saluted to Yzak. Dearka rolled his eyes once his back was facing Yzak when he was on his way out. Sometimes Dearka just hate the idea of himself under Yzak's thumb, especially in situation like this. If it wasn't for Miriallia, he won't betray ZAFT during the C.E. 72 war and he won't end up being demoted to the normal chain of command. He let out a sigh as he made his way to the Bridge of Voltaire and made the announcement to all respective officers/soldiers to assemble at the hangar of the ship, so that everyone will be ready when the transport shuttle arrived to take everyone to the military fitness station.

"Oh my, so soon? I'm not even prepared for this test. I'm going to fail it big time!" Tracy said worriedly as she walked down the hallway to the hangar of Voltaire. "Don't worry, Tracy. You won't fail the test trust me." Said Maurine who was a red-elite pilot with lovely violet hair, fair skin and ruby- colored eyes.

"Maurine's right. You won't fail the test, Tracy. Just be yourself and be confident as well. Everything will be fine." Shiho added, smiling to both of her subordinates. "I hope so …" Tracy said, letting out a sigh.

"By the way Lt. Shiho, since you're a red-elite specialist would your passing criteria be different from the red-elites?" Maurine asked with great curiosity. "Well, yes. The specialists' passing criteria for the test are twice the passing criteria of the normal red-elites." Shiho replied nodding her head. "How come? I mean specialists are just elites that have more authority and duties than the normal elites." Tracy asked. "Like you've said more duties and authorities. This means that we've to be much fitter physically in order to carry out our duties and live up to our authority including the credits we're given as specialists." Shiho added confidently.

"Now I know why majority of the military female population never ever wanted to join the specialists unit when they were given the chance. Because they know it's going to be torturing for them even though specialists are given shocking credits and perks." Maurine stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "My, my… Won't it be torturing for you, Lt. Shiho since that year you join the unit was only opened to guys which also means that all the criteria were male standards?" Tracy asked with her eyebrows knitted closed to one another. Shiho smiled at the worried looking Tracy and replied, "I was lucky to pass all the tests and examination and graduating from that unit as ZAFT's first female red-elite combat specialist."

"Wow, that's amazing Lt. That will never happen to me." Maurine said with wide eyes. "Me too, I won't even survive in the unit's training not even for half a day." Tracy added. "If you guys didn't give yourself a chance to try, you guys won't know the outcome right?" Shiho replied. "Both of us know the outcome, because we will never ever intend to try." Maurine joked, together with Tracy. Shiho just smiled to them and shook her head a little.

- At the military fitness station -

"Announcement to all participants of the physical fitness test. Participants are to get change into the proper apparel and assemble at the assigned test station for the particular time-slot. All squadron commanders, pilots and crew members are to stay in your original squad through out the test. For red- elite combat specialists, please assemble at the assigned test station immediately when the announcements are announced for your presence at each particular test station. Thank you for your kind attention." The announcement sounded.

"Alright people. Heads up. I want all of you to get change to the proper apparel and assemble back here in 30 minutes sharp. Lt. Shiho will brief you guys on the procedure of all tests after you all have assemble. One more thing to take note. I don't want to see any bikini top, tubes or spaghetti stripe kind of top on any of the females here, including shorts. The military rules stated that only sports bra and long trainee pants are allowed for the ladies. For the guys, listen carefully, only t-shirts and shorts and those must not be tight fitting, too loose. Those who do not get the message across, simple, I will just strike out your big name off the list. Understand, ladies and gentlemen?" Yzak announced.

"Yes sir!" Everyone in Yzak's squad answered in unison. "Good, go get change." Yzak said as he dismissed everyone. "Lt." Yzak called out to Shiho when everyone else was heading to the changing rooms. "Sir, is there anything?" Shiho replied saluting Yzak at the same time. Yzak hate saluting but he just saluted back at Shiho as a sign of respect. "Lt. won't the time slots for the specialists' test clash with the time slot for the other ranks?" Yzak asked, feeling rather puzzle about the time slot as throughout the test, as Shiho was assigned to be Yzak's right hand woman.

"Well, commander. There won't be any clashes with the time-slots as the other ranks will have their test first. The specialists will be the last batch to take the test while the others will take a break before they are dismissed together with the specialists." Shiho replied looking into Yzak's eyes. "I see. I wish you luck for the test then." Yzak said. He was about to walk away when Shiho asked him a question. "Commander Joule, why didn't you sign up for the specialists' unit? I'm sure a top red-elite like you would be given a chance to sign up."

Yzak nearly frightened the daylight out of Shiho as he smiled at her before he answers her question. "I wasn't interested. Are you alright? You seemed a little freak out?" Shiho looked hard at Yzak before replying, "I'm fine. Thanks. All the best for the test else well. I'll go get change." Right after the conversation, Shiho head into one of the ladies' changing room and get changed.

- 30 minutes later at the assembly ground, together with other ZAFT military squads -

All eyes were on Shiho. Everywhere Shiho went, everyone eye's followed her especially the eyes of the male officers. "Man, look at her. She doesn't even look like a combat specialist. She has killer figure. And she look more like a super model, it's such a waste that she didn't signed up to be one." One of the red-elite pilots in the other squad said to his partner. That's when the other male pilots and officers overheard the conversation and directed their attention to Shiho's direction. Their jaw dropped as Shiho made her way to the front which allowed them to have a full view of her.

Shiho was wearing a red sports bra that reveals her flat tummy and was also wearing a black hipster trainee pants. Both of the apparel that she wore contrasts greatly against her creamy fair skin. With everyone's turning of attention to Shiho's direction, it wasn't surprising that Yzak and Dearka turn towards the direction where everyone was turning to.

"Wow, Yzak. Look at that! Not even Lacus has that kind of hourglass figure compared to Shiho." Dearka said with wide-eyes scrolling from the head of Shiho to her long, slender legs. "I agree. But it's much better and safer for you not to let your wife heard what you've just said. She's most likely to ban you from sleeping in the bedroom for a month." Yzak reminded Dearka as he examined Shiho from her head to toe. "I got to admit it, Dearka. She really doesn't have the figure of a combat specialist. More like an international supermodel maybe." Yzak admitted. "It's not maybe, Yzak. It's really, plus the word 'confirmed'."

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend… If not, she's mine." A male red-elite in training stated with determination in a conversation with another red-elite in training. Just then, "For your information James, Shiho is already ATTACHED to MY cousin!" A feminine voice sounded among the crowd of officers waiting for the test to commence. The voice sounded so loud with anger that everyone in the vicinity quieted down. "Yzak, doesn't that voice sounds very familiar?" Dearka asked Yzak. "Now that you've mentioned it. It does sound rather familiar. Sounds like Cassy's voice." Yzak answered. That's when Yzak realized what was threatening the whole situation. Dearka and Yzak both exchange frightened looks. Immediately, the both of them rushed towards the direction where Cassy is.

"Are you sure, Cassy? That babe over there is your cousin, Yzak Joule's girlfriend? You got to be kidding." James said with sarcasm. Cassy was about to retaliated, when Yzak came into the scene panting heavily. "Cassy! Never mind about it. Forget it. DON'T say ANYTHING about it!" Yzak warned. Cassy's eyes widened in disbelieve. "WHAT! HELLO, James is eyeing on Shiho. YOUR GIRLFRIEND and you're not bothered about it!" Cassy shouted out loud. Dearka froze on the spot with his hands slapped on his forehead. Dearka knew that it was a big, HUGE trouble brewing. Upon the moment Cassy shouted that Shiho was Yzak's girlfriend, everyone began to whisper about the issue. Many of them couldn't believe that Shiho was ACTUALLY Yzak's girl. "Oh god… Help me get out of this mess…" Yzak whisper, shaking his head.

From where Shiho was standing, she could hear what Cassy has blurted out. "Oh my god…" Shiho said softly to herself as she began to run towards the direction where Yzak and the gang were. When she arrived at the destination, Cassy was already arguing with her male classmates about Shiho being Yzak's girl. Yzak and Dearka were trying very hard to stop Cassy from spilling out MORE. "Shiho, thank goodness you're here. Tell James that you're already Yzak's girlfriend. Tell him, tell all of my classmates." Cassy announced upon the sight of Shiho entering the scene. Shiho froze at her spot in fear and shock. "See, she didn't say anything. That shows that she's NOT Yzak's girlfriend." James stated proudly.

Yzak looked at Shiho and Shiho looked at Yzak. Shiho knew what she has to do. "Stop this argument already! What's the big deal of me being Yzak's girlfriend? Alright, I admit. I'm his girlfriend and we've been together for more than 3 months by now." Shiho announced in a matter of fact tone. "That's right. She's mine. Is there a problem?" Yzak added as well, putting his hands around Shiho's slender waist. Everyone there was dead frightened by what they had just heard and saw.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a huge problem. REAL huge. Big Time!" Dearka said to himself, shaking his head.

- End of Chapter 10 -

Author's note: Hi there, readers! Hope this is alright with you guys. And also, this is the wrap up for this particular chapter. What do you guys think the trio, Yzak, Shiho and Dearka will do in order to clear up this mess? Like I said before, Dearka to the rescue… What 'ideas' and 'solutions' will he come up with? Stay Tune… I'll try my very best to update soon. Pls review … Thank You So Much…

Till the next chapter/time!


	12. Chapter 11 : Dearka to the rescue!

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 11: Dearka to the rescue! –

- In Yzak's office/quarter. After the physical fitness test, including the terrible incident. -

"This is the worse day of my life! I can't possibly believe that this is ACTUALLY HAPPENING!" Yzak exclaimed as he fall on his back, onto his bed. "It can't be any worse…" Shiho said dryly as she sank onto the sofa, rubbing the sides of her forehead. Dearka sighed as he sat beside Shiho. "So Dearka, is there any solution that will help us get out of this MISHAP?" Yzak asked, still lying flat on his bed. Shiho nodded and looked at Dearka worriedly.

Dearka sighed even louder and shake his head as he answered Yzak. "Well, there's only three ways out." "What is it? Come on, spit it out already." Yzak snapped. "You promise not to yell at me? No matter what?" Dearka asked, eyeing Yzak. "Ya. Yes. I PROMISE. Get on with it. I'm dying here." Yzak stated, this time with his hand over his eyes.

"First solution. Get on with the show, continue acting as if you and Shiho are still together. Second, announced to the world that the two of you have broken up." Dearka stated, but stopped due to Yzak's reaction. "WHAT! YOU WANT SHIHO AND I TO CONTINUE WITH THE SHOW! THE PROBLEM IS THAT WE'VE ALREADY LAND OURSELVES INTO HOT SOUP! AND SECONDLY, OUT OF THE BLUE MOON YOU WANT US TO ANNOUNCE THAT WE'VE BROKEN UP. BUT DO YOU EVER CONSIDER WHAT WILL BE THE REASON BEHIND THE BREAK UP!" Yzak barked, it was obvious that Yzak's old self was resurfacing once more right in front of Dearka's and Shiho's eyes.

"Relax, Yzak. Loosing your cool now won't get us anywhere." Shiho said calmly, hoping to snap the fuming Yzak out of his anger. "YOU'RE ASKING ME TO RELAX… BUT HOW IN THE WORLD AM I GOING TO RELAX WHEN THE TWO OF US ARE IN DEEP SHIT!" Yzak yelled straight into Shiho's face. Shiho wasn't happy with Yzak yelling at her, especially when she's trying to cool him down. She stood up from her spot and marched towards Yzak with anger.

"DON'T SCREAM AT ME LIKE THAT! I DON'T DESERVE IT! I'M JUST TRYING TO COOL YOU DOWN! IT'S REALLY NO USE TRYING GETTING SO UPTIGHT OVER THIS MATTER! DEARKA IS TRYING HIS BEST TO GET US OUT OF THIS CRAP! AND YOU, STANDING THERE SCREAMING AND HOLLERING HERE LIKE A MAD MAN!" Shiho shouted right back at Yzak, loosing grip on her temper. Dearka stood in front of them, motionless. He had never seen anyone, literally no one ever dare to retaliate back at Yzak. Worse, even dare to scream straight back at Yzak's face. Until now, Shiho is the only one who has broken the record in history.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? SIT BACK RELAX, SMILING AND AGREEING TO DEARKA'S IDEAS. CAN'T I EVEN VOICE OUT SOME OF MY VIEWS!" Yzak shouted back, gritting his teeth. "FOR HEAVEN SAKE, I AM NOT RESTRICTING YOU FROM VOICING OUT YOUR VIEWS! AND OF COURSE, I'M NOT SAYING THAT YOU SHOULD SIT BACK AND RELAX, SHAKING YOUR LEGS! STUPID MAN!" Shiho screeched with anger and sarcasm. "WHAT ABOUT YOU, WOMAN?" Yzak yelled back at Shiho.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'VE A NAME! BESIDES I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!" Shiho defended, clenching her fist. "DON'T GET TOO COCKY, WOMAN!" Yzak defended as well. All this time, Dearka was just standing there watching the two of them yelling and firing insults at each one. He was still in the process of recovering from shock, due to the fact that Shiho was actually shouting and retaliating back at Yzak.

Just then, Shiho spoke to him in a rather loud volume. "Dearka! Continue with your solutions… JUST IGNORE YZAK!" For that moment, Yzak was eyeing darkly at Dearka. "Okay, back on the issue. Third solution, the two of you get into dating for real to prevent any loop holes from being spotted." Dearka finished in one breath.

"You want ME to go with HIM for real? YOU GOT TO KIDDING!" Shiho yelled pointing at Yzak. Yzak hollered at Dearka as well, "NO WAY I'm EVER going to date her! Not even over MY dead body!" It was Dearka's turn to blow his top. "OKAY… So what do you guys want me to do? Those are the BEST solutions I am capable of. I won't mind if the two of you could suggest BETTER solutions to this SHIT!"

"Alright, Okay. I'm sorry. Let's sit down and think the solutions over before we made the decision. Okay?" Shiho said, trying to calm the 'storm' among the three of them. "I'm fine with it. Let's sit and talk." Dearka said sitting down on the sofa, together with Shiho. Yzak was the only one standing with his arms folded together. Both Dearka and Shiho looked at him, wondering if he's sitting or not. Finally, Yzak sat down with them and began to discuss the solutions with them.

- 2 hours later -

"I hate to admit it but it seems that going for the real thing is the best solution among the rest." Yzak said in defeat. "You're not the only victim." Shiho said dryly. "Are you asking for a fight?" Yzak shouted at Shiho. "I am not for your information." Shiho said idly. "Cool it, the two of you. The two of you can't be always fighting especially when both of you are going to be each other's stead in the future." Dearka mentioned, getting in between Yzak and Shiho just in case a fight REALLY broke out between them. Even if a fight was to break out, it's most likely going to end with a draw. Because Yzak has the volume while Shiho has the ferocity and both has the brute strength.

"FINE!" Yzak and Shiho shouted into one another's face. Dearka shook his head, having a feeling that a major headache is coming right up. 'Both of them really behave like kids when both parties blow their top.' Dearka thought quietly to himself. "Let's call it a truce, people. The two of you can't always be fighting. Besides, the two of you need one another to help out of this rubbish. Right?" Dearka explained to the loggerheads. Yzak stared at Shiho and vice versa. Soon, both have decided to let bygones be bygones. Both call it a truce and even shake hands.

- End of Chapter 11 -

Author's note: Hey there! My apologies if this chapter is too short. But I still hope you guys have enjoyed reading it. But I assure you guys that the next chapter will be better compared to this chapter as there will be action.

Hint/Clue: Like I've said there will be action in the next chapter. Here's a little hint: Yzak's squad will be send out in space to stop and if possible capture some members of the Blue Cosmos back to ZAFT because they've been suspected of building a special kind of nuclear plus radiation weapon that will be a huge threat to PLANTS. As a combat specialist, Shiho has to lead the pilots of Voltaire into action for the first time. What kind of mishap will be installed for her? And how will Yzak react since in this chapter the both of them have agreed to be each other's stead?

Till the next chapter/time!


	13. Chapter 12 : The Mission

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 12: The Mission –

- In Yzak's office/quarter -

"Look, I apologize for waking the two of up when you guys were dismissed from duty an hour ago." Yzak said. Shiho and Dearka were standing in front of Yzak with their arms behind their backs. Both of them look rather sleepy and exhausted, since they have only slept for an hour or even lesser. After studying their sleepy faces, Yzak continued.

"As everyone knows, I don't disturb my subordinates for nothing especially after they are off duty. So the reason behind is that … National Defense Committee and ZAFT has entrusted us with another mission. A major mission." Yzak announced, looking exceptionally tired and bored as well. "What mission, Sir?" Shiho asked flatly, breaking the silence.

"Well. A rather complicated, dangerous and dreadful one. Voltaire and Rousseau are assigned to stop or better still, capture the members of the Blue Cosmos who are in the operation of building Revolution." Yzak noted as he put on screen shots of a satellite city belonged to the EAF. "What is the Revolution?" Dearka asked. "Good question. Well, according to information that's been gathered. The Blue Cosmos are building a nuclear plus radiation weapon called Revolution. And from the source, it's said that the Blue Cosmos are planning to use it against PLANTS." Yzak said as he continued to show on screen photos of the weapon Revolution in the process of building.

"Gosh, look at the size of that thing. Beside the point, how on earth did the photographer get such shots?" Dearka said somehow finding skill required for the shots taken looks rather familiar. "Oh yes. The photos you and Shiho are watching now are taken by Miriallia. Obviously, is your wife." Yzak revealed flatly reading from the report that was sent by the headquaters.

"Wow, your wife is really capable." Shiho said in admiration, even though there's a hint of sleepiness in her voice. "Dearka's wife is not only capable or professional at taking shots like these. She's also pretty good at taming our First Executive Officer of Voltaire." Yzak mentioned with a hint of humor while eyeing Dearka playfully.

"Very funny, Yzak. As if I am controlled by Miriallia." Dearka pointed, eyeing darkly at his friend. "Really? You sure you're not controlled by your wife? Oh please Dearka, you and Zala are the same. Both of you are wrapped nicely around your wife's fingers." Yzak smirked triumphantly. "I don't get it, Yzak. Why do you say that? I'm sure Dearka and Athrun Zala's wife are nice people." Shiho asked, getting rather lost in the conversation.

"Let me explain. Athrun's wife, Orb representative, Cagalli is the meanest and the most stubborn woman I've ever seen in my entire life. Why? Because poor Zala has to sleep on the sofa for 3 weeks if he doesn't write speeches for her public appearance and he will always be in wrong whenever he and his wife quarreled. And again he will end up sleeping on the sofa. As for my buddy, Dearka, Miriallia banned him BIG time from entering their bedroom if his mother keeps on pestering her to carry down the family line of the Elthman. So, Miriallia will be in the runner up position after Cagalli for the title of 'The Most Unreasonable Wife'. Now you understand, Shiho?" Yzak stated.

"Wow, that's really something." Shiho said, with her mouth wide open. "You know, Shiho. You could always use those on Yzak as well when the two of you are much closer." Dearka retaliated, knowing Yzak will react negatively since Shiho now is already his girlfriend. And he was right. Yzak slammed his hands hard on his desk and threatened Dearka. "You bastard! Don't give her any ideas! Or else you are SO going to get it!"

"Huh? What do you mean by that Dearka?" Too bad, Shiho was a little slow at catching what Dearka was trying to say. Dearka sighed and explained, "I'm trying to say that if the two of you were to quarrel, you can probably get your way by banning Yzak …" Immediately, Yzak cut in, "SHUT UP, ELTHMAN! SHE DOESN'T NEED ANY OF YOUR ADVICE OR HELP!" Yzak was so mad that Shiho thought she could see steam rising from above of Yzak's head!

"Because I'm afraid that you're going to bully her and she does not know how to defend herself." Dearka explained calmly. Unknown to Dearka that he was actually adding more fuel to Yzak's burning anger. Yzak took a deep breath and was about to blow his top at Dearka when Shiho quickly pushed Dearka out of the office. After doing so, Shiho rushed to Yzak, trying very hard to push him back onto his seat before he could dash out of the room to get Dearka.

Shiho was failing miserably. Instead of getting Yzak back to his seat, she got herself sandwiched between one of the walls of the room and the fuming mad Yzak. Her hands that were on Yzak's broad chest were shaking as they were losing strength to push Yzak backwards. "Stop pushing me, Shiho. I'm going to get Dearka!" Yzak yelled.

"I'm not stopping until you've calmed down." Shiho insisted. She knows that she's on the losing end but she had to do something. That's when she recalled Yzak gave her the green light to do anything to him if he gets out of control when they were on their way to counsel Miranda. Shiho didn't know what to do. She couldn't slap or punched him on the face as she knew Yzak is going to push her aside even before she had the chance to do so.

Just then, she had an idea. She knew the idea was rather ridiculous and was too early for the relationship she had with Yzak but she went on with it. She stood on her toes and leaned in close to Yzak's face. She shut her eyes and quickly closed the distance between them by locking lips with Yzak.

Yzak's cobalt eyes widened in shock. His mind went blank, he didn't know what to do. One minute, he was fuming mad with Dearka and was trying to get him while Shiho was struggling to hold him back. Now, both of his and Shiho's lips were locked together. He's really confused, now he's cracking his head on what should he do next.

Surprisingly, he wasn't feeling mad anymore. For certain reason, he just went with the flow. It took Yzak's eyes a moment to close as he wrapped his arms around Shiho's waist. Shiho was rather surprised at Yzak's action. Somehow, she couldn't care less. She draped her arms over Yzak's shoulder and leaned in even closer towards him. Yzak took that as an encouragement and he deepened the kiss. To Yzak's surprise, she did not pull away or voice any protest, instead releasing a soft little moan.

Yzak wanted more and gently tugged Shiho closer to himself. However, every beginning has to come to an end. Their passionate moment came to an end as Shiho caught sight of Maurine and Tracy standing at the doorway looking at Yzak and her with extremely wide eyes and dropped jaws. Because of that, Shiho break away abruptly from Yzak and looked down in the floor, blushing madly.

Yzak shot her a questioning look and soon realized the reason behind. Yzak moved towards the door, looking as if nothing had happened. It took awhile for Maurine and Tracy to notice that their Commander was heading towards them. They were about to salute when Yzak ordered them to come in.

- 15 minutes -

15 minutes have passed and the only thing that has happened was Yzak staring hard at Maurine and Tracy while Shiho was standing at attention, still blushing a little. Just then, Yzak broke the silence. "Listen up, both of you." Upon hearing so, both Maurine and Tracy looked up at Yzak, feeling rather terrified. Afraid of Yzak yelling at them.

"The two of you ladies better not breath a word on what you've just saw awhile ago, understand?" Yzak ordered sternly. All that the two girls do was just nodding their head. Yzak went on, "Don't be mistaken, I'm not threatening the two of you. I'm just issuing warnings. Did you two get me?" And again, Maurine and Tracy nodded.

Just then, Yzak directed his attention to Shiho, "Lt. make sure all pilots are to be in the briefing in 2 hours time from now. During these time, made an announcement that I've give permission for everyone to stock up on their necessities at the military convenience store. Make sure everyone know that they have to take turn to go. Dearka will take care of the other arrangements. Is that understood?" Yzak stated flatly with no expression on his fair face.

Shiho didn't reply but just salute without making direct eye contact with Yzak. Upon that, Yzak dismissed all three of them.

"Lt. Please don't be offended but are you and commander really an item?" Maurine asked curiously. Tracy looked at Shiho with curiosity. Shiho blushed, "Ya, we're an item. That aside, you guys don't really need to address me so formally since the three of us are heading towards the convenience store." "Gotcha! But I should really say that the two of you seemed like enjoying yourselves back there." Maurine replied, winking her right eye. That's when Shiho eyed her darkly.

- At the military convenience store –

"Oh my, I'm spoilt for choice! Anyway, how long are we be away from PLANTS, Shiho?" Tracy asked, wondering how much stock she should get. "Well, it depends. But we'll be out in space for about 3 weeks. And for your info, that's the minimum." Shiho said as she grabbed items about half of the shelf. "Shiho, do you really need so much stuffs and personals?" Maurine said in an unbelievable tone while looking at the almost filled basket of Shiho's compared to hers and Tracy's. "Like I said, 3 weeks out in space and it could be longer. So there's no harm having for more than less." Shiho replied as she pushed 5 huge packs of personals into Tracy's and Maurine's basket each and also grabbing 2 bottles of shampoo & body soaps each, placing into each of their baskets.

- 2 hrs later, in the briefing room -

All pilots are in the briefing room, wearing their pilots' suit with their helmets in their hands waiting for their Commander, First Officer and Battlefield Commander (Combat Specialist) to brief them about the mission. Just then, Yzak, Dearka followed by Shiho came into the briefing room. Upon the sight of them, everyone in the room stand in attention and saluted the three of them.

Unlike Yzak and Dearka who were in their respective formal uniform, Shiho was in her red elite pilot uniform. The only difference between hers and the rest are the leaf-shaped, silvered-colored badge that was pinned on the top left side of her suit. Besides her pilot suit that hugs her figure snuggly, she has her hair bun up with a lilac colored stick poked through it.

"At ease, everyone." Yzak ordered. "As everyone knows, Lt. Shiho is a specialist and she will have to guide including giving orders to pilots out on the battlefields and also complete each assigned mission. In short, as long as Lt. is on Voltaire, she will take over my place in the battlefield and in briefing you all. So let's not delay." Yzak added as he stepped aside to make way for Shiho to brief the pilots about the mission.

Shiho stepped towards the projected screen and begin the briefing. "Just a short introduction, the headquarters has assigned a new but highly dangerous mission. Voltaire including Rousseau will be assigned to stop the completion of a nuclear with the combination of radiation weapon called Revolution by the Blue Cosmos. According to the information from the headquarters, we're to stop and if possible captured the members in this plan as it will be a huge threat to PLANTS. For your info, the location is said to be in the EAF satellite city, Twilight. Because it's located in a satellite city, we can't just go in there and blow up the whole city." Shiho explained but she was interrupted by Justin, one of the red elite pilots. "Then how are we supposed to go in there and stop the completion of Revolution?"

Shiho replied, "Good question, Justin. We'll go in there by the back gate of shuttle port of Twilight." Again, Shiho was interrupted. However, this time was the loud volume of pilots whispering among themselves that prevent Shiho from explaining. With no hesitation, Yzak came into the scene and yelled at the bunch of them. "CAN ALL OF YOU JUST KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTHS SHUT AND LET LT. FINISHED THE BREIFING!" Upon that, everyone quiet down and directed their attention on Shiho once more. Shiho smiled at Yzak, "Thank you, Sir."

With silence, she continued. "I believe you guys think that I'm crazy but I'm not. We'll head in there by the back gate of the shuttle port in Twilight. And because of that, our mobile suits will not be able to be with us. So the plan is, we'll use our mobile suits until we've reached 500km away the 1st defense line of Twilight. From there, we'll depart from our MS, break the code of the shuttle port gate and head in. We're using the back gate because the tunnel we're sneaking in from is linked to the secret channel that is linked to the venue where Revolution is." Shiho explained as she used a pointer and point to map that was projected on the board.

"As you and I know, the security at lab where Revolution is located will be extremely tight. And this is the plan of the mission…" Shiho added as she draws everyone closer and brief them on the actual plan of the stopping the completion of Revolution.

- 30 minutes later -

"Condition Red has been issued. All technical crew members do hurry up with the final check of the mobile suits. Pilots are to report at the hangar immediately." Tracy read the announcement which sounded throughout Voltaire. As soon as Shiho arrived, Yzak was already there with the other pilots. Yzak was inspecting every single one of them whom are standing in rows. Just then, the warning alarm of Voltaire went off. An announcement sounded: "All hands prepared for battle and the launch of operation as an unknown battleship is heading towards Voltaire in attacking position and Rousseau is under attack by unknown mobile suits from the same unknown vessel."

In an instant, Yzak gave the permission for all pilots to launch as he saluted everyone including Shiho. As Shiho was about to enter Deep Arms, Yzak called her. "Lt., make sure you complete this mission successfully. And come back in one whole piece, unharmed." Yzak said as well as trying to hide the slight shade of blush on his face. "Thank you, Yzak. I'll take it as both official and personal." Shiho smiled as she entered Deep Arms and gave the command to launch first from Voltaire.

Just as Deep Arms was placed in position to launch, Shiho notify the Bridge that she's launching at that instant and also that her team will be helping Rousseau on their way to Twilight to carry out the mission.

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, Deep Arms. Launching!"

- End of Chapter 12 -

Author's note: Hey there! My apologies if this chapter is updated a little late. I know I did promised you guys that there will be action in this chapter but at the last minute I ended up putting some sort of love scene on Yzak and Shiho. Which sort of lengthened the story. But I still hope you guys have enjoy reading it. So once again, it will be a cliffy and the action will be continued to the next chapter. And about Shiho's long lost elder sister and Yzak's rebellious cousin, Miranda, whom Shiho wanted to counsel, i will get back to it as soon as i'm done with my current plot. Mu-hahaha ... Pls review and I'll really appreciate it if you guys review your opinions on the love scene as well. Thank you all reviewers for your wonderful support!

Till the next chapter/time!


	14. Chapter 13 : Mishap!

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 13: Mishap! –

- On Voltaire's Bridge -

"What's the situation?" Yzak asked as he made his way into the Bridge. "Lt. Shiho and her team have launched. They are planning to help Rousseau on their way to Twilight, Sir." Tracy replied. Yzak added, "How many and whose in Lt.'s team?" "According to the report that is handed in by Lt, there are 5 of them including Lt. herself. They're Justin, Maurine, Sheila and Travis. The other 3 pilots are on standby phase, as Lt. said that she doesn't need all of the pilots." Dearka stated as he make his way to the front seat of the Bridge.

"Commander! The unknown battleship's distance from Voltaire is 250km away. The main cannons of the unknown battleship are rotating. Its going to fire at us any second from now!" Vincent, a soldier whose rank is the same as Tracy announced from the control section of the Bridge. Upon hearing the announcement, everyone in the Bridge looked at Yzak, their commander, waiting for his orders.

"Turn Voltaire around in the direction of 9 o'clock, increase thrusters to 30 for first 10 seconds and decrease to 20 for another 10 seconds. Hurry!" Yzak commanded taking the Commander's seat at the center of Voltaire's Bridge. "Officer Elthman, prepare the main and side cannons of Voltaire. Just in case, the unknown vessel starts to attack." Yzak added.

"Get ready the other 3 standby pilots to launch. I want them to protect this ship and do make it clear to them that they're not allowed to stray too far from Voltaire. And they should only start firing only when their MS has received and confirmed heat signal of the vessel attacking." Yzak continued. "Yes, Sir." Dearka replied, as well as Tracy when she made the announcement.

"There's an incoming live message from Lt. Shiho, Sir." Dearka announced. "Go ahead." Yzak replied. Just then, Shiho appeared on-screen. She saluted to Yzak and announced, "Sir, the unknown vessel belongs to Blue Cosmos. I believe someone from our side has spilled the beans on our mission to stop their big plan. And the mobile suits that are attacking Rousseau are mobile armors…" Somehow rather, Shiho's message was interrupted.

"What the hell is going on?" Yzak ordered. "Sir, we've lost contact with Deep Arms. The unknown vessel has interfered with our communications and air waves. We're currently unable to communicate with Deep Arms and other MS out there. But I'm putting a small on-screen view of Deep Arms and the others." Tracy announced worriedly.

Just then a live view of Deep Arms fighting head on with 2 mobile armors appeared on screen. Instead of the 2 mobile armors chasing after Deep Arms, it seemed that Deep Arms was the one hot on their trail. Deep Arms was firing the 2 mobile armor with its side blasters and at the same time chasing them into the Debris Belt.

As soon as the mobile armors were in the Debris Belt, Deep Arms stopped firing and let them chased after her. 'What in the world is Shiho doing? Bringing those 2 into the Debris Belt.' Yzak thought to himself. Just then, Vincent announced. "Sir, the enemy's vessel is turning around. Wait a minute… Commander, it seems to be heading towards the Debris Belt, towards Lt. Shiho and her team's direction!"

Upon hearing the bad news, everyone gasped in shock. Yzak gave orders without any hesitation. "Increase Voltaire's speed, head towards the unknown vessel's direction and prepare to take on the enemy's vessel! We must not let them get their hands on Lt. or her team. Or the plan is busted!" As soon as Yzak gave his order, everyone on the Bridge prepared Voltaire for battle.

Meanwhile, Deep Arms was still being chased by the 2 mobile armors. "I've enough of the two of you! Fun time is OVER!" Shiho shouted, as she maneuvers Deep Arms around, drawing its huge sword and charged towards the 2 mobile armors with full speed. Shiho's battle ended within seconds as Deep Arms flew past the mobile armors, slashing them at the pilot's cockpits which blew up in a major explosion. But of course, what Shiho and her team did was captured and watched by her fellow Commander and colleagues onboard Voltaire. Upon seeing all 4 mobile armors destroyed by Shiho's team, it took a slight weight off everyone's shoulder.

"Commander Joule, what is my team and I supposed to do next? Carry on with the plan, destroy the enemy's vessel first or leave the vessel to Voltaire?" Shiho asked trying to send the message over to Voltaire but soon realized that it was impossible. "It's no use, Shiho. Justin, Maurine, Travis and I have tried but we can't get through. We believe it's due to the enemy's vessel interfering with Voltaire's communication." Sheila noted, as she appeared on Shiho's screen. Shiho looked into Sheila's golden orbs and made up her mind.

"If we can't get through to Voltaire, because of this cursed vessel, than I suggest all of us here will shred it to pieces!" Shiho announced with anger and frustration in her voice. "Alright, Lt.! Let's go shred the enemy's vessel!" All 4 of the pilots cheered as they gunned their MS full speed heading towards the enemy's vessel together with Shiho.

As Shiho and her team are heading towards the Blue Cosmos' vessel, Voltaire was preparing to take down that vessel. "Commander, the team out there seemed to be heading towards the vessel as well." Dearka announced, turning around studying Yzak's flabbergasted reaction. "WHAT! You mean Lt. Shiho and her team take down all 4 of the mobile armors?"

"If you want to be in with details. Yes, less than 4 minutes. But for your info, less than 4 minutes as a team. Lt. Shiho alone only takes 1 minute and 45 seconds to take down the 2 incredibly fast and heavily armed mobile armor, Commander." Dearka said, pretty amazed by the fact himself. Upon hearing how fast Shiho takes down those 2 kinds of mobile armors, everyone looked rather shocked and surprised. They couldn't believe that Shiho was actually that fast in taking those kind of mobile suits especially those are mobile armors. "It seems that the rumor is true after all, Vincent. Shiho is really one of the fastest in taking down powerful enemies in ZAFT's record history." Tracy whispered to Vincent. Vincent nodded in agreement.

Yzak snapped himself out of his train of thoughts. "GET BACK TO WORK, PEOPLE! CONTINUE WITH YOUR ASSIGNED DUTIES! WE'RE ON A MISSION HERE!" Yzak barked loudly.

Meanwhile Shiho and her team were drawing closer towards their target. Just then, the vessel began to fire at them. "Damn it! What are we supposed to do, Shiho?" Travis asked. "Scan the vessel for its various weak spots! Once you've a lock on its weak spots, spread out and bring the vessel down! But be careful not to get hit by their cannons! Understand?" Shiho commanded. "Yes, M'am." The 4 pilots replied in unison as they spread out to attack the ship.

"Commander, Lt. and team has already began the assault on the vessel. It seems that they're trying to find its weak spots and take the whole vessel down from there." Vincent announced. "Maya, get ready main cannon's launcher 1 to 5. They may need our help" Yzak ordered to the ocean-blue headed girl, situated at diagonally in front of him. "Lt. Elthman, once Voltaire's in position, I'll give you the word." Yzak added. "But Sir, Lt. Shiho and team may get caught in the fire." Dearka brought up. "Don't worry, I've faith in Lt. Shiho and her team. I'm confident that they won't be that stupid to get caught in the fire especially when it's from their side." Yzak assured silently smiled to himself, knowing Shiho won't be that dimwitted.

Maya cringed upon hearing what Yzak have said. Her maroon eyes reflected nothing but hatred and jealousy. 'Shiho Hahnenfuss…' She thought darkly. "Commander, the enemy's vessel has been destroyed. I don't think there's a need to prepare the launcher 1 to 5 anymore." Tracy announced as she put up an on screen shot of Shiho and her team bringing down the whole vessel. "Amazing." Vincent said with his jaw dropped wide open. "The communication channel has cleared up as well. And there's an incoming message from Lt. Shiho." Dearka announced, putting forth the message.

Once again, Shiho appeared on screen with her usual salute to her commander. "Sir should my team and I go ahead with the mission plan?" Shiho asked sounding rather calm. Yzak looked into Shiho's eyes and nodded. "Go ahead, Voltaire and Rousseau will be ready at Twilight's shuttle port gate 5 together with your Gundam and your team mates' MS. So make sure everything goes well. Understood?" Yzak added firmly. Shiho didn't reply but just salute to Yzak. 'Be careful Shiho. It won't be easy.' Yzak thought silently.

"Alright, team. Let's head for Twilight. Everything will proceed according to plan." Shiho ordered through the communicator to her team members.

Minutes later, Voltaire and Shiho's team reached the destination. Shiho grabbed the utility belt which contains special devices and equipments that are needed for the mission and wore it on her slender waist. She did the final check for devices and also stripes a gun onto her belt. Once everything was in place, she stepped out of Deep Arms. And move towards her team members. Every one of them salutes to her but she signals them to be at east. "All of us are equal in this mission. All we need to do is to work together as a team and get out of here alive before time runs out. Or else we'll be gone together with Revolution as well. Are you guys with me?" Shiho said.

"Of course we're." Justin said hugging all of them. All of them exchange confident smile. "Alright, time's up. Let's proceed." Shiho said as she signals all of them to follow her closely. All five of them arrived at back gate of the shuttle port, as expected the back gate is protected by a password. Shiho took out a little gadget and scanned the keypad for the password. Seconds later, the door was opened and a narrow looking tunnel was reviewed. Lasers that were spread out all over the tunnel disappeared due to the correct password that was typed in.

Shiho headed in and was followed after by her team mates. She reached the path that has 2 tunnels, each leading to different destination. She took out the same gadget again but this time it showed a digital map. The map shows where they are and how far are they from the lab. After studying the map, Shiho continued to lead the way.

- Back at Voltaire -

Yzak began to worry for Shiho even though less than 10 minutes have past. Despite the fact that Yzak knew Shiho has 2 ½ years of experience in this line, he still can't help to fear for her safety. Unknown to Yzak, Dearka was watching him. Dearka knew that his best friend was falling for Shiho big time but also knew that his hot headed friend would not admit the fact until some time later. Dearka let out a sigh, 'Make it back alive in one piece, Shiho. Yzak might be a pain in the ass sometimes but you're breaking major records that some other girls can't for Yzak's case.' Dearka thought.

Meanwhile, Shiho and team were getting closer to the lab according to the map. "We're near the lab, very near. Hang in there." Shiho whisper softly. "Gotcha, Lt." Sheila replied. "We're here." Shiho said signaling her team mates to stop moving. Shiho carefully peeped out of the ventilation shutters and saw soldiers guarding the exit and the entrance of the lab. Just then, she caught sight of Revolution. It was awfully huge but the bad news was that it's near completion. Her team better worked fast and blew up that weapon or else PLANTS will be gone.

"We'll have to shut off their security cameras then get rid the soldiers that are station at the exit routes including those standing in our way. Each of you has your own job to do, and we only have 15 minutes at most including the escape time to complete this mission. I wish all of you the best of luck. Justin, Maurine and Travis, you guys are in charge of shutting down the cameras and defenses. Right? So you 2 will take the tunnel that is above me right now and proceed. Remember to watch each others back and be careful." Shiho ordered softly. Justin, Travis and Maurine saluted to Shiho. "Both of you as well." Maurine replied and went up the tunnel after Justin and Travis.

"I'm with you. Lt." Sheila said. "You're right. Right now, we'll have to wait for those 3 to shut down all the defenses. Then the 2 of us will come into action." Shiho said. Sheila replied, "Just like planned. I hope they will make it, as there's only 15 minutes. No less." Shiho nodded in agreement, "After all the delays and stuff, all 5 of us only have 5 minutes to make our escape before this lab blows up into pieces." "Agree."

- Back at Voltaire's Bridge -

"Did you receive anything from Lt. Shiho and her team yet?" Yzak asked Tracy, at the same time getting off his seat. "No, Sir. All I've got is their location traced from their heat sensors that are attached to their pilot suit." Tracy replied, looking worried as well. "Currently, Sheila and Lt. Shiho are located above the laboratory. Travis, Justin and Maurine are leaving the security room. It seems that they've succeeded in shutting down the security cameras and the other security lines. They're currently heading towards the lab where Revolution is." Tracy continued. Yzak let out a sigh.

Meanwhile, Sheila was beginning to get impatient. She was sick and tired of waiting even though 5 minutes has just past after the three left. Just then, both Shiho and Sheila received a voice message from Maurine. "Lt! Both of you may proceed. The three of us are done with the shutting down of security lines. We're reaching the lab to cover your back."

"Got it! Once the three of you reach the lab and begin distracting everyone, contact me again." Shiho replied, signaling Sheila to get ready as she knows that the trio is reaching there any minute. Even though there isn't much room for Sheila to move about freely, she took out a stack of bullets and loaded her gun.

Not long after, Shiho received the word form Travis that they're in. Shiho signal Sheila to get down from the tunnel into the lab first, since the trio has caused quite a huge distraction and commotion due to the fighting of both sides and the explosion of tear gases. Sheila got down without being noticed. From where Shiho is positioned, she got a good view of firing the explosive devices onto the weapon Revolution itself. She positioned the launcher, 'You better latch yourself to that Revolution. Or else I'll have to latched you myself.' and launched the device.

Shiho was praying and hoping that the device latched on at the same time she watched from the tunnel above. But she was snapped out of it. One of the soldiers flung the explosive device out of the way and onto the floor when it was so close to latching onto Revolution. She was frustrated and got fed up. She jumped out of the tunnel and ran towards the direction of the soldier.

"DAMN YOU!" Shiho yelled as she grabbed her gun and fired at the soldier. As expected, the soldier also have weapon, a bigger gun compared to Shiho. Both of them exchanged shots at one another. Somehow, the both of them managed to dodge the shots. Shiho continued to get closer to the soldier, cursing and swearing loudly. When she gets close she noticed that the soldier she was firing at was a commanding officer. But she didn't give a damn, just then she caught sight of the device and dashed over to grab it.

"LT.!" Justin yelled in order to warn her that the soldier aimed his gun at her. But it was too late; Shiho was hit by the bullet at her thigh area. Shiho slammed hard onto the ground. Gritting her teeth not giving up, Shiho reached out towards the device which was only few centimeters away from her. Suddenly, Shiho was harshly pulled up into standing position by the enemy as he took off her helmet. "You bitch! Do you think you and your team could stop us? You're dreaming!" He said sarcastically. Shiho was even angered further by his words that she quickly draws her dagger and stabbed him deep into his right arm.

Immediately the soldier let go of her. Shiho quickly grabbed her gun and the device from the floor. She swiftly and skillfully loaded the gun and shot the soldier until he lay motionless on the ground. Other soldiers in that particular lab were lying dead on the ground. However Shiho was snapped out of her anger by Maurine. "Shiho, quickly… the bomb. We are left not much time. Hurry before the reinforcements arrived." She panted heavily.

Shiho nodded and quickly made her way to the huge unfinished weapon. She latched the device onto and starts the countdown timer. Because there isn't much time, she set the countdown timer to 3 minutes. Once she's done, Shiho and the rest quickly made their escape towards the back of the shuttle port where Voltaire is waiting for them and Rousseau positing itself to cover Voltaire's back.

"This is Lt. Shiho speaking. Voltaire, can you hear me?" She panted, as she was bleeding heavily due to the 'exercise' she had earlier on and the injury. Her message sounded throughout the Bridge of Voltaire. Yzak's face lighted up. "Hurry... Reply to the message!" Yzak barked. "This is Tracy from Voltaire replying. Lt. Shiho, where is your current position? Voltaire is waiting for you and your team." Tracy replied sounding a little relief.

"My team and I are towards Exit 6 of the back gate of Twilight's shuttle port. Can Voltaire station there? Cause there's only less than 3 minutes before the lab blows." Shiho added. Tracy looked at her commander for answer and Yzak nodded. "Alright, Lt. Voltaire will be waiting for the team at Exit 6. Hurry." Tracy stated, praying that every single one of them made it back.

Shiho and the rest hurried but Shiho felled to the ground due to her badly hurting and bleeding leg. "Come on, Lt. we're going to make it." Travis encouraged as Justin and him lifted Shiho, supporting her with both their broad shoulders.

After seconds of running, they finally caught sight of Voltaire's entrance at the exit. The wanting to return to the ship and reuniting with everybody makes all 5 of them run towards the exit even faster. Just then, Shiho caught sight of a half dead soldier aiming at Sheila, about to fire at her.

Just then, she gathered her strength and pushed Sheila down onto the ground. A deafening gunshot sounded throughout the place. Sheila then come to realized that Shiho has saved her life. But Shiho was shot again, at her shoulder. "Shiho…" Sheila was lost at words.

Somehow, the two guys snapped her out of it and ordered her to help them carry Shiho towards the exit. "Hurry. This place is going to blow!" Luckily for the 5 of them, they made it back safely to Voltaire just a minute before the lab explodes.

As Voltaire made its escape, Justin yelled for help. "Somebody get the medics! Lt. Shiho is badly injured!" The next moment, Shiho heard Maurine telling her to hang in there. But she was losing consciousness as each second passes by.

"Yzak…" It was all Shiho could say before she past out.

-End of Chapter 13-

Author's note: Hey there! My apologies if this chapter is updated late. This is my first time typing an action chapter/story, so I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it. Pls review and I'll really appreciate it. Thank you all reviewers for your wonderful support!

Till the next chapter/time!


	15. Chapter 14 : Initial Feelings

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 14: Initial Feelings –

- In Yzak's Office/ Quarter -

Yzak sigh as he leaned back on his chair. He was totally exhausted from typing and looking through all the paper works and reports that he has to submit to the High Council. With Shiho out of commission, he and Dearka both have to struggle with Shiho's share of reports and paper works. Just then, Dearka came in. "Finished?" Dearka asked, making his way to the seat in front of Yzak's desk. At the same time putting his and Shiho's stack of paper work onto Yzak's desk.

Yzak sigh even louder, rubbing his aching temples. "I'm done with mine, half way through with Shiho's. I'm dying here." Yzak replied lifelessly. Dearka shook his head and suddenly bolted up from his seat, which startled Yzak a little. "Oh yes! That reminds me. The doctor needs to see you at the infirmary. It's got to do with Shiho." He said calmly. "WHAT! Now you're telling! HOW LONG AGO WAS THAT!" Yzak yelled, which seems like it was his turn to bolt up from his seat.

"Well, about 10 minutes ago…" Dearka recalled. "WHAT! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" Yzak hollered in shock as he grabbed Dearka along his way out of the room to the ship's infirmary.

- At Voltaire's infirmary section -

"Doctor, pardon me for being late." Yzak said as he headed into the infirmary. The doctor nodded and instructed Yzak and Dearka to be seated. "So how is the patient?" Yzak said with a worried tone. "Well…" That was all the doctor could say, which worries Yzak even more. "What's going on Doctor?" Yzak asked. However, this time Yzak sounds more like ordering than asking. A worrying frown appeared on the doctor's face. "We've to get her to a military hospital fast." The doctor mentioned. Yzak's blue eyes widened in shock, "How come! Is something wrong?"

The doctor nodded and continued. "Shiho has been clinically dead a few times, which also means that her heart has stopped a few times. But during these few times the nurses and I have managed to revive her. But if this continues, we don't know what we can do to help her. It seems that an unknown chemical was injected into her from the bullet that hit her in the shoulder. And it's spreading fast throughout her entire body. The nurses and I realized that the unknown chemical is the main culprit behind her frequent and sudden soaring of blood pressure, breathing difficulties and stopping of the heart. Sending her to a military hospital is best solution. At least, over there have proper facilities and equipments to remove the chemical from her body."

Just as the doctor finished his speech, Dearka looked at Yzak. Yzak seems to be lost in thoughts, at the same time looking very worried. "Alright, we'll send her to the nearest military hospital for treatment." Yzak announced, making up his mind. "The nearest military hospital is in Aprilius. Most likely we'll reach there about 2 hours, if we change Voltaire's course now." Dearka suggested.

"See to it, Dearka. I'm going in to see how Shiho is." Yzak mentioned. Just as Yzak was about to open the door to the intensive care room, the doctor reminded, "She has just gain consciousness but she's still very weak. If she happens to fall unconscious or asleep along the way, don't panicked just notify me or the nurse." Yzak just nodded and walk into the room.

Yzak quietly made his way to where Shiho is. He couldn't help to notice how pale and near lifeless she looked. At the same time, he blamed himself and regretted sending her to that highly dangerous mission. At that moment, Yzak was snapped back to reality due to Shiho's faint voice, "Yzak?" Shiho was surprised that Yzak actually came to see her after hearing from Dearka that even though with his help, Yzak was working his ass out as he was currently covering most of Shiho's duties and job.

Shiho tried to sit up but Yzak stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder, "You should lie down and rest." Shiho nodded. "How are you feeling?" Yzak asked with a hint of concern that was rarely found in his voice. "I'm fine. Just feeling a little light-headed, dizzy, wanting to vomit and a little stingy from my wounds." She said faintly at the same time having some difficulties in breathing.

"What about the other 5?" Shiho asked. Yzak frowned. "Why do you still worry about others when you're badly injured yourself? Even nearly losing your life?" Yzak scolded. Shiho let out a soft chuckled, "I'm fine, Yzak." "NO! You're not." Yzak snapped. "Besides, you're not in the condition to worry about anything but yourself. You should know that!" Yzak added shortly, eyeing Shiho.

"I know that Yzak. It's just… Never mind… I don't mind dying right here, right now or even back there… There's no meaning and nothing in life I could find a reason to live for." Shiho sighed, pulling a long and lonely face. "Hey, you're forgetting something Shiho…" Yzak said, with a much softer tone compared to earlier on. "What am I forgetting?" Shiho asked, closing her eyes.

"You still have me…" Yzak said in an extremely rare gentle tone. Shiho's eyes shot opened and looked at Yzak. She was lost at words, didn't know what to say. Yzak really caught her off guard this time round. "Yzak… I…" Shiho was desperately finding a suitable word to say but Yzak cut her off. "You know, Shiho. I really wanted to tell this a long time ago when you're crying at the cemetery. But there are some distractions along the way. So I'm going to tell you now." Yzak mentioned, looking deep into Shiho's violet eyes.

Shiho felt that her heart has already skipped a few beats. "And what is it you want to tell me?" She said softly, feeling really nervous. "I just want to tell you that you're not alone. If there's something bothering, even just a little, you can always find me and talk things over. No needs to keep it to yourself or you're going to make things worse." Yzak said. Somehow, Shiho felt touched by Yzak's words. Other than Aunt Jamie, it's been quite awhile for someone to be there for her when she really needs it.

Shiho was still lost at words. "Yzak …" She sobbed, trying to hold back tears that welled up at the corner of her eyes. Just then, Yzak went closer towards the sobbing Shiho and hugged her tight in his arms. He was also conscious of not hugging Shiho too tight or her wounds will start to ache even more due to the pressure. "All I'm trying to say is that I'm here for you. Whatever happens I'll be there. Alright? Just remember that you're not alone." Yzak whispered with concern next to Shiho's ear.

Shiho nodded as tears streamed slowly down her pale cheeks. "Thank you, Yzak." Both of them have been in this position for a few seconds. Before long the touching moment was interrupted by an announcement. "Commander Joule, your presence is needed in the Bridge." Yzak reluctantly break away from Shiho and walked towards the communicator. "What is it regarding?" He asked sounding irritated and annoyed. "It's about docking at Aprilius. The frontline needs your authorizations." Maya replied. Yzak's brow tied in knots, "Fine! I'm on my way."

He walked back towards Shiho's bed, "I got to go. But I'll be back to see you again later. Rest well." Yzak said, somehow feeling rather attached to Shiho. Shiho pursed her lips and nodded. Just then, the both of them looked into each other's eyes and closed the distance between them. Locking lips with Shiho just made Yzak feel more irritated and annoyed, knowing that he has to leave that very moment to the Bridge. Shiho know that Yzak has to go, so she automatically pulled away and signaled Yzak to hurry.

Yzak frowned upon the pushing, but stroke Shiho's cheek lovingly before leaving the room.

- At Voltaire's Bridge –

The door slide opens reviewing a very irritated-looking Yzak. Upon the look on Yzak's face, everyone present on the Bridge dedicated more attention on their assigned duties. Knowing that if they're going to commit a stupid / careless mistake or not even doing their duties / job properly, Yzak is going to blow his top BIG time at whoever it is.

"I thought Voltaire is going to reach Aprilius about 2 hours. How come we've reach so soon?" Yzak asked, trying to hide his frustration. "Surely you know that your best friend has problem on estimating…" Dearka whispered softly into Yzak's ear which causes Yzak to glare at him dangerously. "Give the frontline my authorization, Tracy. I'll be in my quarters." Yzak commanded as he turned around, heading back to his room.

- Half an hour later in a military hospital -

Shiho was immediately transferred to a military hospital in one of Aprilius' military headquarter as soon as Yzak's done with the authorization paper. Yzak, Sheila and Travis were at the hospital. Yzak pacing through and fro impatiently as doctors and nurses are busy doing several check-ups inside Shiho's wards. Just then, the doctors and nurses came out of the room.

"How's the patient?" Travis asked with Sheila standing beside, looking very worried. Yzak studied the doctor's expression. "We need to operate her right away. Any further delays, the patient will have no chance of surviving. The operation starts at 10 minutes time. Do have a word with her." The doctor said. "What about the percentages of success?" Yzak asked. "50, 50." The doctor replied as he hurriedly walked away to prepare for the operation. Fear and worries began to creep silently into their hearts, especially Yzak's. "Nothing will happen to Shiho. She will be fine." Sheila assured.

The two guys looked at her and nodded hopefully. All three of them went in and saw Shiho staring in space. Shiho was snapped to consciousness as Yzak silently made his way to her bed. "How are you feeling now Shiho?" Yzak asked as he gently placed his firm hand on Shiho's cheek. All she could do to reply was just by nodding her head. It was obvious that Shiho was losing the strength to talk as well. "The doctor says that you'll be back on track after the operation, Shiho." Travis mentioned, putting a false smile on his face. "That's right. The operation is in 10 minutes time. And after that you'll be alive and kicking." Sheila added trying to hide her worried tone from Shiho's sharp senses.

Upon hearing that she's going for an operation that soon, Shiho's face began to pale more than it already has. She quickly grabbed Yzak's hands that was on her cheeks and shook her head. Yzak looked at Shiho, "It's going to be alright. The doctors will be only removing the chemical from your body and nothing else."

Shiho continued to shook her head and tears began to well up at the corner of her half- opened eyes. "No worries, Shiho. Everything will be fine." Travis assured as Sheila nodded confidently. She shook her head even harder with tears rolling down her extremely pale cheeks. "Shiho… It's going to be okay…" Yzak comfort as he stroked Shiho's head. Shiho continued to cry due to the fear that she may not be able to see everyone especially Yzak again after the operation.

"Shiho…" Sheila said softly and wanted to make her way to Shiho's bed but was stopped by Travis. Travis tilted his head to the door's direction, signaling Sheila to leave Yzak and Shiho alone for awhile. Sheila nodded and both of them quietly made their way out of the ward. As soon as Travis and Sheila were out of the ward, Yzak immediately hugged Shiho.

"Don't worry, Shiho. Everything will be okay. Like I've said earlier on, I'll be there for you. And I promise to you, Shiho, that I'll be waiting for you after the operation at your bedside. I'll be the first person you'll see when you've gained consciousness. Alright, Shiho?" Yzak assured. Shiho began to stop crying and nodded. "It's a promise." Yzak stated, looking into Shiho's eyes as he break away from Shiho. Shiho just nodded, gathering her strength and put on a smile.

Just then, the nurses came in attired in surgical uniform. "Excuse us, Sir. But it's time for the patient to proceed with the operation." One of the nurses mentioned. Yzak stepped aside and watched them pushed Shiho out of the ward. Shiho smiled confidently at Yzak once again as the nurses pushes the bed that she's lying on out of the ward.

Once Shiho was out of the ward and in the midst of proceeding to the operation theatre, Yzak said silently to himself. "Be back alive after the operation, Shiho. I'll be waiting."

- End of Chapter 14 -

Author's note: Hey there! Sorry for the lateness. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it. Remember to review, okay? Thank you all reviewers for your wonderful support!

Till the next chapter/time!


	16. Chapter 15 : Under One Roof

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 15: Under one roof –

- In Shiho's ward -

Shiho's eyes fluttered slowly opened. Shiho winced at the brightness of light that was hanging just above her. Just then, she realized that her right hand was rather warm as if someone or something has hold on to her hand. Slowly, she tilted her head towards the direction and found Yzak's head resting on the bed fast asleep with his hand holding onto Shiho's. 'He must have stayed up all night.' Shiho thought as she placed her other hand on Yzak's cold cheek, stroking it gently. Shiho couldn't help but to laughed at how cute and peaceful Yzak looked when he's asleep. "No wonder many other girls out there won't mind his temper…" Shiho said softly to herself, admiring Yzak's dashing face.

At that moment, Yzak woke up. "Huh? … Shiho? You're awake?" Yzak yawned, looking a little sleepy. "Yup, I'm alive and kicking." Shiho replied cheerfully as she tries to sit up, wincing due to the pain of her wounds. "I'll go get the nurse." Yzak smiled, at the same time helping her. "Wait, Yzak. You can call the nurse from the ward itself." Shiho called out but was too late as Yzak has already run out of the room.

Moments later, the nurse came in with the doctor. "Excuse us, Sir. But the doctor needs to do a check up for the patient." The nurse said. Yzak nodded and made his way out of the room. "Yzak. How's Shiho?" A voice came behind Yzak. As Yzak turned around, he realized that the voice was his mother's. Along with her were Dearka and Miriallia.

"Mother? Er… Well, she's fine. Just gain consciousness. The doctor is doing a check up for her." Yzak replied, looking puzzled at his mother's sudden appearance. "At least, she's out of the danger zone." Dearka said. "What about the mission? How did it go?" Miriallia asked which made Ezalia turned to Yzak. "It turned out well. Rather successful." Yzak answered, taking a seat along the corridor.

"Oh yes! That reminds me. Dearka, Yzak and Shiho will have to report to the High Council. Next Monday at 9am sharp." Ezalia announced with a smile. "What is it regarding?" Miriallia asked. "You'll see on the day itself." Ezalia replied. Just then, the doctor and nurse exit from the ward. "How is she?" Yzak asked. A relief look appeared on the doctor's face, "She's on the road to recovery. The operation was a success. But she would need someone to look after her for at least 2 weeks after discharge. If the final report shows that she's alright, she will be discharged earliest by tomorrow morning."

Upon hearing the news, everyone smiled in relief. "We'll take of that. But thank you Doctor." Ezalia thanked. With that, the four of them went in to see how Shiho is. "Shiho, so glad that you're alright now. You've got me so worried." Ezalia said as she gave Shiho a quick hug. "Thank you, Ezalia." Shiho replied, wincing under the pressure of Ezalia's tight hug. "Mum, you're hurting her!" Yzak snapped.

"Relax, Yzak. I'm not going to eat her." Ezalia defended, releasing Shiho. Shiho turned her attention to Miriallia, "You're?" "Oh! I almost forgot. I'm Miriallia." Miriallia introduced, putting down a basket full of fruits at the side table. "So you're Dearka's wife. Thanks for coming." Shiho replied. "I hope you find the photos helpful during the mission." Miriallia smiled. Shiho nodded.

"Oh yes. Shiho, I've tried to contact your foster mother but it seems that she's out of reach…" Ezalia mentioned but was interrupted by Shiho, "She's at Heliopolis 2 on a business trip. She'll only back in a month's time." Ezalia nodded. "Then who will take care of Shiho then?" Yzak asked, recalling what the doctor has said earlier on.

Everyone in the room except Shiho turned and looked at Yzak. "Isn't it obvious that you, Yzak, will be the next closest to Shiho after her foster mother...?" Dearka said in a matter of fact tone. Yzak and Shiho looked stunned as everybody else nodded their head in unison. "You've got to be out of your mind, Dearka. How in the world is it possible Shiho stay with me? I mean we're…" Yzak was cut off.

"It is possible, my son. Besides the two of you are together. Why not?" Ezalia added quickly. "But… It won't be nice…" Shiho protested politely as Yzak nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, Shiho. Everything is fine… I mean you're Yzak's girlfriend, so he has the responsibility to look after you." Miriallia noted. Yzak's hand slapped hard against his forehead, trying to reframe himself from yelling at Miriallia.

"But…" Shiho added but was cut off by Ezalia quickly, "Alright, so it's decided that Shiho will be staying under one roof with Yzak until she's gotten better." Everyone nodded except for Yzak and Shiho. Both couldn't believe what they are hearing and also couldn't believe that both of them will be staying under the same roof.

"Mother …" Yzak protested. "No more, Yzak. It's final. Three against two, majority wins." Ezalia stated sternly but triumphantly. All Yzak and Shiho could do was to lower their heads and sigh in defeat. With that, Ezalia turned to Dearka and Miriallia, smiling to one another.

- Yzak's apartment –

"Here's my home. Not very big and not too small." Yzak said as he opened the door of his apartment. Shiho's jaw nearly dropped upon the sight of the apartment, "Oh gosh… Everything is so… Neat and tidy!" Just then, Shiho felt something was sniffing her around her leg. As she looks down, she was surprised to see a Siberian husky. Shiho froze on the spot, didn't even made an attempt to move letting the dog finish sniffing. Yzak was about to call Rufus when Rufus bark and wag its tail at Shiho.

Shiho looked at the dog bewildered. "He likes you. He's Rufus, my Siberian Husky." Yzak mentioned. "Oh I see… Hello there, I'm Shiho. Nice meeting you, fuzzy." Shiho joked as she bends down, scratching Rufus at the back of his ears. "Rufus, would you do the honor of showing the guest here to my room? Please. I'll follow…" Yzak pleaded.

Rufus barked and happily showed the way. On the way up to the room, Shiho looked around amazed by the neatness of the house. Yzak's apartment has 3 storeys, the ground floor, 2nd level was the bedroom and guestroom and the highest level is the attic. At the moment the trio stepped into Yzak's room, Shiho's jaw dropped. "This is the neatest room I've ever stepped into in my whole life!"

"Thanks… you'll take the bed and I'll take the floor." Yzak noted, putting Shiho's bag of belonging down on the floor. "What! No way… You'll take the bed and I'll take the floor…" Shiho protested. "Look, you're still having injuries on the road to recovery… Besides I'm a guy, I don't let lady sleep on the floor. What's more is that you're supposedly my girlfriend." Yzak snapped as Rufus made his way out of the room, closing the door with his hind legs before the little disagreement between the two of them turned ugly, knowing the kind of person Yzak is when comes to arguing.

"No! I'm taking the floor. Just take it as I'm thanking you for not accepting the fees." Shiho barked, pointing at Yzak. Yzak raised an eyebrow at Shiho, "What fees?" Shiho rolled her eyes, "Do you have short term memory lost? You just said a minute ago that you're not accepting any money even though I'll be staying and using some stuff like electricity and water here."

Yzak sat down on his huge bed and recalled, "Oh yes! But that doesn't give you any valid reason why you shouldn't take the bed." "But…" Shiho said but was interrupted by Yzak. "Besides if your wounds were to heal faster, it would at least make me feel less guilty." Shiho frowned and sat down beside Yzak, "What guilty, Yzak?"

Yzak turned looking down on the floor, "I feel rather guilty seeing you sustaining injuries and even nearly loosing your life in the mission. To be honest, I regretted sending you out there even though you've experience of 2 years or more in these missions. If I knew that was going to happen, I wouldn't have sent you out there."

Shiho placed her hands on Yzak's clenched fist. "Look Yzak. It's not your fault. Sustaining injuries is common when I'm out on missions. Besides, I'm glad that I've sustained injuries from this mission..." Shiho said as Yzak looked at Shiho bewildered. "I'm glad because I get the chance to know that I'm not alone in this world. I've got someone to be there with me. Someone who cares about me more than anyone else could possibly been. And that someone is you, Yzak."

Upon hearing that Yzak looked up at Shiho, looking rather surprised. "Shiho…" That was all Yzak could say before Shiho placed her slender finger on his lips silencing him instantly. Shiho leaned forward closing her eyes as her lips touched Yzak's. Yzak's eyes widened at the sudden lock of lips as he didn't see that one coming.

Yzak didn't give much thought and went along with the flow, kissing her deeply. Shiho then wrapped her arms Yzak's neck and inched closer towards him, asking for more. Obliging to the request, he slipped in his tongue into Shiho's mouth and both of them went on with the kiss passionately. Moments later, both fell onto the huge bed.

After what seems like eternity, Shiho broke the kiss. She was breathing heavily, with her lips red and a little swollen. As for Yzak, he was on top of Shiho. He continued to leaned in, tilting his face a little to the side of Shiho's neck and began to nib on the sensitive skin. Shiho was a little taken aback at first but soon gotten used to it. Instead of pushing Yzak away, she let out soft moans which sort of encourage Yzak to go the extra miles. And Yzak did.

However, the lovely moment was interrupted by Rufus' barking coming from outside the room. Yzak has no choice but to stop the affectionate assault on Shiho. He cursed and swears at the back of his mind as he made his way to the door. As he opens the door, he saw Rufus barking playfully at him at the same time looking towards the clock.

Just then, Yzak know what was Rufus talking about. He broke a smile and pats his buddy's head. "Shiho, I'm going to the kitchen to prepare dinner. What do you want to eat?" Yzak shouted across. Shiho replied still lying on the bed, "Anything. Just make sure it's edible." "Got it. You freshen yourself up if you want. In case you haven't notice it, there's a toilet in my room." Yzak replied heading downstairs. "I noticed it. I'll go have a shower." Shiho replied opening up her bag, taking out the necessities.

After doing so, Shiho made her way into the toilet ensuring the door is securely locked before she starts bathing. Once it's done, Shiho removed her clothing and she realised that there's a red, slightly swollen hickie at the side of the neck. She blushed as she recalled the loving moment she had with Yzak. Trying to shake off the flashback, Shiho quickly turned on the shower and proceed with the shower.

- 30 minutes later -

Shiho come down stairs following the aroma of dishes cooking in the kitchen. She wore a blue figure-hugging top and denim shorts which comes right up to her mid thighs. As she stepped into the kitchen, she burst out in laughter nearly collapsing onto the floor with laughter. "What's so funny!" Yzak barked loudly. "You… You're wearing… an APRON!" Shiho replied continue to laugh. Yzak frowned, "I don't think that there's a problem with me wearing an apron."

Shiho continued laughing as she made her way out of the kitchen, heading towards the living where Rufus is. "Dinner's ready." Yzak said as he brought out Rufus's bowl of dog food out, putting it on the dining table. "Wow… Can't believe that you actually can cook such a feast." Shiho said, looking amazed. "I'll take that as a compliment…" Yzak said who began eating.

After having dinner and taking Rufus for a night walk, it was time for bed. After kissing Rufus goodnight on his head, Shiho went up to Yzak's room. As she enters the room, she saw Yzak setting up a mattress on the floor. "What are you doing?" Shiho asked. "Like I've said, I'm taking the floor." Yzak replied flatly. Shiho shook her head and dragged Yzak towards his bed. "What?" Yzak asked.

Shiho walked towards the switch and turn off the lights, then heading back to the bed. "Both of us will take the bed." Shiho replied climbing onto the bed effortlessly. "I don't think it's a good idea." Yzak noted as he switched on the night light to have a better view in the darkness. "Oh please… We're not doing anything esle but sleeping so what is not a good idea about it?" Shiho said.

"Fine… You win. I'll just get quick shower." Yzak sighed in defeat.

- 10 minutes later -

"You usually sleep in these?" Shiho asked as Yzak made his way to the bed. "No. I usually wear my birthday suit but for MODESTY sake I wear boxers." Yzak replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I'm not interested in seeing you in your birthday suit anyway." Shiho joked as she snuggled up against Yzak. Surprisingly, Yzak didn't pushed Shiho away but warmly accepted her by wrapping his arms around her body.

"Thanks, Yzak. Goodnight…" Shiho said softly as she began to drift into a peaceful slumber. "Goodnight, Shiho." Yzak replied, kissing her forehead and slowly let slumber take over.

-End of Chapter 15-

Author's note: Hey there! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it. Hope its find with you guys b'cos I've rushed a little to post the story by today. Thank you all reviewers for your wonderful support! Don't forget to review… Merry Christmas To Everyone!

Till the next chapter/time!


	17. Chapter 16 : Christmas Eve

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 16: Christmas Eve –

- In Yzak's room -

Shiho winced at brightness of the 'sunlight' that was shining in through the curtains. Feeling for something to cover her from the intense light, Shiho then realized that Yzak was no longer sleeping beside her anymore. She immediately shot up from bed and look around. Just then, she caught sight of Rufus sitting on the floor beside the bed looking at her, wagging his tail.

"Good morning, Rufus. Where's Yzak?" Shiho asked, scratching her head. Rufus barked and walked out of the room while Shiho followed. Following Rufus till the ground floor and to the dining table, Shiho then spotted a little note on the table beside the plate of sausage and omelet. Shiho picked it up and read.

_Shiho, _

_By the time you read this letter I would have been in the High Council of PLANTS building attending an urgent meeting. I hope you will accept my apologies for not informing you any earlier because I've just received the notice this morning. Like I've said earlier, an urgent meeting from the Council. Your breakfast is on the table, hope you'll like it. I'll be back at around 6pm to 7pm. If there's anything you're not sure about this apartment, just ask Rufus. He knows the answer. Trust me…_

_Sincerely, _

_Yzak_

Shiho smiled after reading, "Yzak…" Just then, Rufus barked at Shiho. Looking at Shiho with his huge soulful eyes, with that Shiho knew what Rufus wanted. "Thank you, Rufus… For showing me the way." Shiho said, giving Rufus a good scratch behind his ears. Then Shiho remembered that day was Christmas eve. "Now, I'll go freshen up and have breakfast. After that, the both of us will go to the mall and do some shopping for Christmas. At the same time, get a present for you and Yzak! Okay?" Shiho announced.

Rufus just barked and leaped into the air. Shiho quickly made her way up to the toilet and was about to shower but caught sight of the red hickie that was on her neck since yesterday. Shiho then leaned against the cold toilet door, lost in thoughts. She didn't know whether or not that having a relationship with Yzak was a right thing to do. Previously, Shiho was still trying to get over the lost of her previous boyfriend Daniel. And due to some incidents, she ended up in a relationship once again, with Yzak this time round.

One thing she has to admit was that she still thinks about Daniel occasionally even though she no longer has those kind of feelings towards him. She wanted to tell Yzak regarding that matter but didn't have the guts to. She was afraid that she was going to loose Yzak upon saying, knowing Yzak's temper. But right now, all she was sure about is the feelings she felt whenever she's with Yzak, was something she had never felt before. The feeling made her feel warm, secure, wanted and being look after in some sort of way. The only thing which bothers her about the relationship is that she wonders what Yzak thought of her and what sort of feelings Yzak has towards her.

'Feelings as a subordinate? A friend? Or something else? Something way off?' Shiho thought. But as she brainstorm through, she felt hurt at the thought of Yzak's feelings towards her are just nothing but a feeling towards a close friend. Shiho let out a sigh and then decided to tell Yzak on the matters, also to clarify some matters.

- 1 hour later at the mall –

"Say Rufus, what does Yzak likes? I'm totally lost…" Shiho asked, looking at Rufus. All Rufus did was to look back at her. "I guess you're not sure as well." Shiho said with a sigh. Just then, she caught sight of a watch boutique and got the answer to her question. "That's it! A watch boutique. Yzak was never spotted with a watch and since he is a council member and a military commander, time is really important to him." Shiho spoke aloud with a bark of agreement from Rufus. "Let's go, Rufus. Once we're done with Yzak's present, we're to rush home to prepare the Christmas Eve dinner." Shiho exclaimed in excitement, signaling Rufus to follow along since she didn't put on a leash for Rufus.

- Meanwhile, at the High Council of PLANTS building –

"Well, Yzak… It's Christmas eve today. Did you prepare any present for Shiho?" Ezalia asked. "I did… I got one for Rufus as well…" Yzak replied, smiling. "That shows how filial you are, Yzak. Getting a present for Shiho and your dog but didn't get one for your parents…" David, Yzak's dad, a High Council member, cut in. Ezalia laughed, slapping gently on her husband's shoulder, "Oh please, David… Our son here is rather engrossed with his girlfriend right now… So it's expected…"

"Excuse me… I didn't forget about your present and mum's. I got them delivered to your place. And by the time, the two of you reach home… The presents will be there." Yzak defended. Suddenly, Yzak's phone rang and both his parents looked at it with interest. "I bet its Shiho." Ezalia smiled. Yzak rolled his eyes and picked up the call. "Hello, Yzak here." "Hey Yzak! It's me. How's the meeting?" Shiho said while putting the first layer of the Christmas log cake that she's baking into the oven.

"The first round of meeting is over, the Council members are now having a 15 minutes break." Yzak replied, staring at his parents as they smiled knowing that on the line was Shiho. "I see… Erm, Yzak. Will come back for dinner? Because I'm cooking… You know, Christmas Eve dinner. By the way, do you prefer turkey for the dinner?" Shiho asked, smiling at Rufus who is sitting right next to her.

"A Christmas Eve dinner! That sounds great! But Shiho, can we strike turkey out of the list. Because I don't really like turkey, especially the chewing part if that's okay with you." Yzak added, having a big smile on his good-looking face. "Sure, I never like turkey anyway. I got to go… I shouldn't disturb you any further… See you later then…" Shiho noted. "Ya sure… See you later as well…" Yzak said hanging up.

"Not bad at all… Shiho's preparing a Christmas Eve dinner. So it seems that you're not coming home for dinner this Christmas Eve, Yzak." Ezalia said eyeing Yzak playfully. "Mum… Stop it already…" Yzak stated, sounding a little irritated.

- 6.30pm, at Yzak's apartment -

Yzak opened the door and was first greeted by the delicious smelling scent of the dishes that were ready in the kitchen. Seconds later, he saw Rufus running out from the kitchen heading towards him. Yzak immediately dropped his briefcase, "No! Rufus… Stop!" Too late, Rufus pounced on Yzak causing him to fall on his back against the floor. Rufus barked happily at him. "Alright, Rufus. Enough already." Shiho ordered as she helped Yzak up.

"Go freshen up and dinner will served." Shiho said pushing Yzak upstairs towards his bedroom toilet. "Relax, Shiho. No hurries…" Yzak chilled grabbing his towel and a clean clothes along the way to his toilet. At the moment Yzak closed the toilet door, Shiho rushed down to the kitchen making sure the food were ready.

- 7pm -

"Alright… Dinner's served…" Shiho said coming out of the kitchen with her hands full. Rufus helped out as well carrying a plate of dish on his head. "Be careful, Rufus. You could get yourself hurt…" Yzak said, helping Rufus out. Shiho laughed at the comical sight. "I'm hungry… Let's eat." Yzak mentioned getting ready his fork and knife. "Alright, let's dig in…" Shiho replied, placing a bowl of dog food in front of Rufus. Time flies quickly when the three of them are having fun.

- Bedtime, 11.55pm. In Yzak's room -

Yzak was in the toilet bathing leaving Shiho sitting on the bed pondering whether to tell Yzak about her feeling for him, but the only thing that was stopping her was the fear of rejection. Shiho was lost in thoughts when Yzak came out of the toilet, "One thing I almost forgot to tell you Shiho." Shiho was a little startled but soon snapped out of it, "What is it you want to tell me?"

"Tomorrow is Christmas and some of my friends and Dearka's are coming over…" Yzak announced but was interrupted by Shiho, "Who are they?" "They're Lacus, Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Miriallia and obviously Dearka as well. They're coming over for Christmas Dinner, I hope you won't mind." Yzak continued studying Shiho's expression.

"Of course I won't. If I'm out of the way, I'll just make myself disappear." Shiho said, putting on a fake smile. "No, Shiho. You got me wrong… Do stay for the dinner." Yzak said placing a hand on Shiho's shoulder. Shiho nodded. "Yzak… I've something to tell you, more of asking…" She stated, feeling very nervous. Yzak sit nearer to Shiho and looked into her violet eyes, "What is it?"

"You see, Yzak… We've been together for quite sometime, right?" Shiho began, clenching her fist and swallowing hard. Yzak frowned at the question, "What are you trying to tell me, Shiho?" Shiho looked down on the floor and silence fill the room. "Shiho, is there something you want to tell me?" Yzak said, tilting Shiho's chin to have a full view of her.

"Yzak… Erm… What am I to you?" Shiho asked, feeling very worried and nervous. Immediately, a series of flashback about those moments both of them shared ran through Yzak's head. Moments with Shiho and thoughts about Shiho from the first day he met her till that current day. Soon, Yzak realized that all this while Shiho has already occupied a very special place in his heart and in his daily life.

In short, he have fallen in love with Shiho.

Shiho is the one he love. Someone who is special and important to him. If it wasn't for Shiho's question, he won't have realized his feelings for Shiho.

Yzak took in a deep breath and confess, "You're someone I can trust and depend on. Someone who's close and important to me. You're someone I love, Shiho. I love you." Shiho's eyes widened and tears began to well up at the corner of eyes. Yzak began to panic, "Erm… Shiho… Are you alright? Did I say something wrong? Or something else?" Yzak said wrapping his arms around Shiho, tugging her close to him. Shiho shook her head, "No, Yzak… It's just that I didn't expect those from you. I thought you only see me as your friend and nothing else. Because… I … I love you too, Yzak." Shiho confessed.

Feeling ecstatic, Yzak closed the distance between them and pulling Shiho closer to him. Just then, both of them fell back on the bed with their lips still interlocked. "Don't ever leave me, Yzak…" Shiho said as she broke the kiss, wrapping her arms around Yzak's neck. "I'll never leave you, Shiho. This I promise you." Yzak answered, looking into her beautiful eyes.

Just then, Shiho thought she saw Yzak's eyes glitter with mischief but she was later distracted as she noticed Yzak leaning very, very close to her. "But Shiho… I can't promise you that something of yours will be with you forever…" Yzak whispered mischievously into her ears. Knowing what Yzak was talking about Shiho blushed and locked lips with Yzak, indirectly giving Yzak the green light to proceed.

With that, Yzak give the command for the lights to turn off and then give Shiho all of his attentions throughout the night.

That night was a very special night which both Yzak and Shiho confess and consummate their love for one another. Even though it's their first, both know that it was not out of lust or desire but it was out of pure love.

-End of Chapter 16-

Author's note: Hey there! Don't worry, it's not the last chapter or the end of the story. Since Christmas is around the corner, I've decided to type this chapter out the past 2 days in order to update before Christmas as a little gift to every reader out there for their wonderful support. Once again, I hope you guys will like it and will be alright with the chapter's story line. Don't forget to review… Merry Christmas!

Till the next chapter/time!


	18. Chapter 17 : Aftermath

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 17:Aftermath –

- In Yzak's room -

Yzak's eyes slowly fluttered open due to the sunlight that was shining in from the curtains. The first thing he saw was Shiho, lying peacefully asleep in his arms. A rare smile appeared on Yzak's face upon the memory of last night's incident, it was something that he will never forget. At that moment, Yzak leaned in and place a feather light kiss on Shiho's lips. However, it woke Shiho up. Shiho mutter a few inaudible words before she opened her eyes.

"Morning, Shiho…" Yzak said softly, stroking her cheeks. "Morning already? So soon…" Shiho stated sounding rather tired. Shiho then grab a pillow and place it over her head, trying hard to get back to sleep but Yzak didn't let her. "Shiho, its 7.30am in the morning already. Besides, my friends are coming over for Christmas dinner, remember?" Yzak reminded snatching the pillow out of Shiho's tight grip.

"So?" Shiho said sleepily. "So we've to prepare for the dinner… like shopping for the ingredients and stuff…" Yzak replied but was interrupted by Shiho. "I want to sleep…" Shiho said, heading back to sleep. Yzak shook Shiho to prevent her from falling asleep, "Shiho… Wake up. Don't sleep anymore." Shiho give up and sit straight glaring hard at Yzak, "You disturb my sleep…"

"Don't give me that look, Shiho. It's not my fault…" Yzak said, surprisingly not loosing his temper at Shiho's glare and at the same time sitting up. Shiho sigh as she rests her head onto Yzak's shoulder, again falling asleep. "Shiho…" Yzak warned, shrugging his shoulders to wake Shiho up. "I'm tired, Yzak… and I'm …" Shiho's speech came to a halt as a deep shade of blush appeared on her cheeks. "You're what? Besides tired..." Yzak asked curiously.

Just then, Shiho sat up and whisper into Yzak's ear. Yzak began to blush a little upon hearing what Shiho had whispered. "Sorry… if I'm a little rough with you last night." Yzak apologized, tugging Shiho closer towards him. "Never mind about that… By the way, Merry Christmas to you." Shiho said, pushing away a few strand of hair off Yzak's face. "Merry Christmas to you too…" Yzak replied, locking lips with Shiho.

Yzak sense that Shiho was about to fall asleep soon and broke the kiss. Shiho looked at Yzak, feeling puzzled. "You're about to fall asleep… Don't think I don't know… Go get change, Shiho… We'll be heading for the supermarket after breakfast…" Yzak stated, staring at Shiho. "What are you staring at, Yzak?" Shiho asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yzak was a little surprised and puzzled to caught sight of a black sakura tattoo on Shiho's shoulder, "Where did you get that tattoo from, Shiho?" "Do you believe that I was once a gangster? A pretty fierce and notorious one." Shiho asked in a playful tone. Yzak wanted to laugh out loud at the thought of Shiho being a hooligan but didn't. All Yzak did was to shake his head in disbelief.

Shiho then placed his hands on the tattoo, "During those days when I was in the orphanage, I seek company with a group of friends… I bet you know the rest of story… I became one for another reason too…" Yzak looked at her curiously at the same time stroking the tattoo. "It's about my elder sister. She's my twin. I heard news about her relating to the underworld society… That's another reason …" Shiho said.

Yzak could tell that she missed her elder twin sister dearly by looking into her violet eyes. "What does your sister look like, Shiho?" Shiho wrapped the blanket around herself and made her way to her bag, taking out a locket. She made her way next to Yzak and opens the tiny locket, "The only differences between the two of us were the texture of our hair and the color of our eyes. My hair is straight while hers is wavy and my eyes are violet while hers are greenish blue in color."

Yzak couldn't believe his own eyes. The photo of a girl beside Shiho was actually Shiho's twin sister. Somehow, Yzak felt that the photo of the girl in the locket "By the way Shiho, what's your sister's name?" Yzak asked. "Her name is Thatra" Shiho replied, closing the locket putting it aside. "You will find your sister, Shiho. It's just a matter of time." Yzak comforted, wrapping his arms assuring around Shiho's shoulder. Shiho then placed her hands on Yzak's arms, leaning against him.

- After an hour at the supermarket –

"I'm heading to the pharmacy section, Yzak." Shiho informed. "What for?" Yzak asked pushing the trolley in front of him, trying to catch up with Shiho. At that moment, Shiho slowed down and made her way to Yzak's side. "Because last night both of us didn't take any precaution so later I'm getting the emergency precaution." Shiho whispered into Yzak's ears. "And what is the emergency precaution?" Yzak asked being oblivious to what Shiho was talking about. Shiho gave Yzak a ridiculous facial expression, "The pills… Duh… I thought you knew."

"I'm not a woman. How would I know?" Yzak shot back. Shiho rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You don't need to be a woman to know that, Yzak. That's common sense, dude." Shiho noted. "Whatever the case is…" Yzak said stubbornly.

- Back at Yzak's apartment -

"Just leave the shopping bags in the kitchen, Yzak. I'll take care of it." Shiho mentioned. "So it seems that you're familiar to fridge already." Yzak smirked, putting down the huge shopping bags on the floor. "Yup. Honestly Yzak, your fridge is rather empty. There's hardly anything inside except for some milk cartons, eggs, fruits and stuff. Other than that the fridge is as good as empty. And the most amazing fact is that there isn't junk food at all." Shiho replied in total disbelief.

"That's because I don't eat them." Yzak answered, as he grabbed Shiho's arm and pulled her towards him for a kiss. Shiho's eyes widened as she was caught off guard. Her mind was in a whirl, she didn't know what Yzak was thinking. A minute ago, she was talking to Yzak and now he's kissing her. 'This man here needs his screw tightened…' Shiho thought as she return the kiss, wrapping her arms around Yzak's neck.

However, their little moment together was interrupted by Rufus' barking and the ringing of the doorbell. "Damn it! Who the hell is that?" Yzak cursed as he made his way to the door. "Hey there, buddy!" Dearka greeted as Yzak opened the door. Miriallia was with him. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M DOING BACK THERE!" Yzak yelled pointing at Shiho, who's walking towards the door. "How would I know? Wait a minute… Are you trying to say what are you doing WITH Shiho?" Dearka replied, eyeing both Yzak and Shiho suspiciously. Yzak was about to blow his top for the second time when Shiho stepped in, "Welcome… Come on in. I believe the two of you are here for the dinner. Right?"

"Hi, Shiho. We bought some ingredients along as I was wondering if you would need help with the dinner." Miriallia replied as a smile broke out on her fair complexion. "That will awesome." Shiho exclaimed dragging Dearka and Miriallia into the house. "Come on, Yzak." Shiho coax as she dragged Yzak in as well.

"Yzak, are the rest here yet?" Dearka asked as he sat down on the sofa, scratching Rufus' tummy. "Nope. Zala and his wife are still in the shuttle to PLANTS while Lacus, Lila and her husband are on the way." Yzak answered flatly. "Lila? Who is it?" Shiho asked. "Lila is the daughter of Lacus and Kira. She just turns 3 this month." Miriallia answered.

"I wonder how she looks like…" Shiho said, trying to recall the look of the famous singer, Lacus and the pilot of the legendary Freedom, Kira. "Well, Lila has the looks of both." Dearka replied. "Ya… She has pink hair, fair skin like her mother and also having purple eyes like her father. She's also very polite and adorable." Yzak said. "Oh I see." Shiho said imagining Lila's look.

Moments later, Shiho and Miriallia made their way to the kitchen. Both began to prepare the ingredients for the dinner while Yzak joined Dearka at the living room. Shiho was looking forward to the dinner as she will be meeting famous people from the war such as Cagalli Yula Attha, Athrun Zala, Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato. Not to forget Lacus and Kira's 3 years daughter, Lila.

She just can't wait…

-End of Chapter 17-

Author's note: Hey there! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it. If any of you guys find the chapter's storyline rather messy or not even, do pardon me. As I'm having writer's block when I'm writing the chapter. Don't forget to review…Happy New Year to all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	19. Chapter 18 : Gathering

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 18:Gathering –

- Yzak's apartment -

"What! You mean… You and Shiho… Last night…" Dearka spat. He was nearly choked to death upon hearing what Yzak have said earlier on while he was drinking his beverage. "You ask me, so I answer your question." Yzak noted flatly, passing Dearka a piece of tissue. "I was just asking for fun but I …" Dearka coughed but was interrupted by Yzak. "But you didn't expect me to actually have the guts, right?" Dearka just nodded. Honest speaking, Dearka really didn't expect Yzak to fall in love with Shiho so soon, let alone the thought of having her.

"So tell me Shiho, how did you get to know Yzak?" Miriallia asked peeling the potato skin. "Well… We get to know one another when I was transferred to his team. To be honest, we're actually from the class in the academy but the both of us didn't notice each other." Shiho replied. "That's pretty interesting…" Miriallia admitted.

"What about you, Miriallia? I mean I know how you and Dearka met but I'm a little confused since during the second war, both of you broke up…" Shiho asked curiously. "It's a long story. I broke up with him during the second war because both of us don't have time for one another. Dearka was up in PLANTS while I'm down on Earth. Like you've mentioned it was the second war… so it was more impossible for the two of us, since he's tied down with his work and stuff. But of course, we meet up after the second war and patch things up. Even though things are still rather hectic for the two of us, we promised one another that the both of us will make time for one another. And that's how story proceeds until today." Miriallia revealed. "Wow, that's amazing." Shiho said in admiration.

"Of course it is." Dearka cut in, making his way towards the kitchen. "Are you ear-dropping on our conversation here, Dearka?" Miriallia asked, eyeing on her husband seriously. "No, I'm not. I was heading towards the kitchen and I heard the conversation on the way. I didn't do it on purpose." Dearka confessed, shrugging his shoulders at the same time putting up an innocent look on his tanned face. "It better be true." Miriallia hissed as her huge eyes becomes narrow slits. Dearka then playfully backed away from Miriallia with his hands up at chest level. Shiho let out a chuckle upon the comical sight.

Just then, Yzak came into the kitchen. "Shiho, there's three more coming for the dinner." Yzak announced, looking at Dearka darkly. "Who is it?" Shiho asked, changing her attention to Dearka instead of Yzak. "It's Mwu and Murrue from the Archangel. And their daughter." Dearka announced. "Who are they?" Shiho asked once more. "You see, Dearka. I told you a hundred and million times not to invite people that most of us are not familiar with!" Yzak barked loudly at his buddy.

"It's not my fault. Kira was the one who invited them. I told him the more the merrier which was actually referring to his daughter, Lila. But he misunderstood me and invited them. Besides, most of us know who the two of them are… it's you and Shiho who don't know them." Dearka defended. Yzak pouted in defeat while Shiho scratched her head, puzzled.

"Just in case you're still confused Shiho, which in fact you're… I'll give you a brief intro about them. Mwu La Flaga is the commander of Archangel during the first war and during the second war, he became the captain of Phantom Pain with no memories of the first war. After reuniting with Murrue, he regained his memories. Murrue Ramius is the captain of the famous Archangel for the two wars. She's a nice person and she's now Mwu's wife. By the way, both of them have a daughter called Marlene if I didn't remember wrongly." Dearka explained in one breath.

"Oh I see… Now I get it… I remember meeting the two of them during the military exchange with Orb's military forces. Murrue Ramius is really a nice lady and Mwu La Flaga is a hunk." Shiho recalled. At that moment, Shiho realized that she didn't get present for Mwu and Murrue. Even though she did some last minute shopping for Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, Lacus and Lila, she didn't shop for Murrue and Mwu's present.

"You must be wondering about their presents right, Shiho?" Dearka noted interrupting Shih's train of thoughts. "Erm… Ya." Shiho replied. "Don't worry, I got both you and Yzak's back covered. I got the present ready." Dearka revealed while Miriallia smiled. "Thanks, Dearka…" Shiho thanked but was interrupted by Yzak, "I owe you one pal."

"Just repay me by cutting down on my paperwork and I'm contented." Dearka pointed. Yzak did nothing but just frowned at his best friend's request. Just then, they heard the ringing of doorbell. Both Shiho and Miriallia rushed to get the door. When the door opened, smile appeared on both of their faces as standing in front of them were Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, Kira and Lila.

"Uncle Dekkie!" Lila shouted as she run towards Dearka. "Lila!" Dearka called out as he lifted the gorgeous three years old off the ground in his arms. "My, my, Lila. It's Uncle Dearka not Uncle Dekkie." Lacus voiced out as Kira joined her from behind. "Don't worry, Lacus. She's just only a three year old kid. Besides, I like that nickname." Dearka covered, patting Lila's head affectionately. Lila just giggled under Dearka's touch.

"Uncle Isaac!" Lila greeted as she caught sight of Yzak. Yzak smiled despite the mispronunciation of his name and walk towards the little angel who was still in Dearka's arm. Dearka then passed Lila towards Yzak for him to have a chance to carry her. Yzak gladly carried her, "Hello, angel. How have you been doing?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Isaac." Lila replied stroking Yzak's fair cheek at the same time playing with his straight hair. Upon hearing Lila mispronouncing Yzak's name, Lacus sighed while Kira comfort her by placing his hand on her shoulder. Just then, Lila caught sight of Shiho. Upon Lila's turn of attention, everyone turn and look at Shiho.

"Hello there, Miss. You look familiar, have we met before?" Cagalli asked, stepping towards Shiho at the same time extending her hand for a friendly handshake with Shiho. Shiho took Cagalli's hand and shook it firmly, "I'm Shiho Hahnenfuss. Both of us have met each other before, when ZAFT send assistances to Orb after the second war." Cagalli nodded, "Shiho… Oh yes! I remember now. You're the super ace of ZAFT. If I didn't remember wrongly, you're ZAFT's first female specialist. You're an excellent pilot and fighter."

"I'm flattered, Princess." Shiho thanked. "Please, Shiho… Don't call me that. Just Cagalli will do." Cagalli noted, letting go of Shiho's hand. Shiho nodded. At that moment, everyone crowd around Shiho and introduced themselves. Just then, "Don't you guys think that we've been standing here for quite sometime now?" Athrun voiced, looking at every one of them. "Come on in then." Yzak welcomed warmly, still having little Lila in his arms.

As everyone stepped in, Shiho served the guests beverages. Soon after, both Miriallia and she head into the kitchen to prepare the last few dishes for the Christmas dinner. Meanwhile, the sound of laughter and conversation among the guests could be heard from the kitchen. As Shiho peeped out of the kitchen, she could see Lila playing with Rufus while the other adults are chatting with one another. Just then, the doorbell rang once more.

"I'll get it." Both Athrun and Kira mentioned at the same time. The best of friends walked towards the door and opened it. "Mwu, Murrue…" Athrun greeted while Kira was lost at words upon the sight of them. "Hey there Athrun, Kira." Mwu called out while Murrue smiled politely at the two of them. "Hello Uncle Dearka, Uncle Athrun, Uncle Kira, Aunt Cagalli, Aunt Lacus…" Marlene greeted but she soon came to a halt as she looked at Yzak, who's a stranger to her.

"This handsome looking guy here is Yzak." Athrun introduced to Marlene, patting Yzak on his back. Yzak just smiled, "Hey there, Marlene." "Hello to you, Uncle Yzak." Marlene greeted back. Everyone there burst out in laughter. "Marlene!" Lila called out, running towards Marlene with open arms. "Lila!" Marlene shouted back cheerfully as she hugged her friend and playmate. "I'm so glad to see you." Lila said hugging Marlene back as well. "Me too, Lila." Marlene replied.

"Alright you two, how long are the both of you going to carry on like this?" Murrue asked as she and he husband, Mwu take a seat at the nearby sofa.

Awhile later, dinner was served and everyone settled down at the dining table including the adorable Rufus. Just then, Shiho passed a bottle of red wine that Kira and family brought around the table. "Cagalli, don't you always drink red wine? How come this time round is an exception?" Mwu asked, sipping his glass of red wine.

At that moment, both Cagalli and Athrun exchanged glances and suddenly both smiled. "Well, Cagalli is expecting. That's why…" Athrun said, looking at Cagalli. His eyes shone brightly with delight. "Really?" Everyone asked in unison. Cagalli just nodded. "Some kind of pal you're, Athrun. Your wife's pregnant and you didn't announce until just now." Dearka said lowly. "Sorry about that, Dearka." Athrun apologized.

"Since technology has been so advance these days, have you checked whether it's a boy or a girl?" Lacus asked. Cagalli nodded, "Even though I'm 3 weeks pregnant, I managed to find out that the baby's a girl." Upon the good news, everyone congratulate Athrun and Cagalli. Just then, "What about you and Dearka?" Murrue asked, looking at Miriallia.

"Well…" Miriallia was caught off guard. She didn't know how to answer Murrue. The reason for the two of them not having any children yet was because that she didn't want to have any for the time being even though Dearka loves kids. "Both of us wants to enjoy freedom for now, that's why." Dearka cut in, covering up for Miriallia. Murrue looked at Miriallia and Miriallia just nod her head.

- Dearka and Miriallia's apartment. After the Christmas dinner -

Miriallia grabbed a towel, drying her face as she had just finished washing her face and was preparing to go to bed. She couldn't help but think about what Murrue has asked her earlier on during the Christmas dinner. Upon the thought, she sighed as she walked out of the toilet in her master bedroom. "What are you sighing about?" Dearka asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Nothing actually. Thanks for covering up… For me…" Miriallia mentioned, not wanting to look at Dearka. She somehow felt guilty. Dearka knew that something was wrong but he just couldn't get the exact answer. "Do you hate me, Dearka?" Miriallia asked, finally looking at Dearka's handsome face. "No. Why would I hate you for, Milly?" Dearka replied, giving her a questioning look.

"For not having kids." Miriallia said, looking away from Dearka. "Milly… Don't blame yourself… I mean… I admit that I love kids but what's the point of having one when both of us are not ready…" Dearka explained but was cut off by Miriallia, "I'm the one not ready… Not you, Dearka." Dearka placed his firm hand on Miriallia's cheek and gently stroked it, "Milly, don't rush into things especially when you're not ready… Let's wait till the time is right."

Miriallia placed her hands over Dearka's and rested her head on her hubby's shoulder, "I apologized for the wait, Dearka." "No, Milly. There's no need for that." Dearka replied, stroking Miriallia's silky smooth hair. Dearka understand how Miriallia feel and think at that moment. He knows that Miriallia always couldn't help but to feel guilty of not having kids. However, Dearka didn't blame her. He knows that Miriallia is more of a career woman and now with her career at its peak, he didn't want to ruin it by weighing her down with kids.

"I love you, Dearka." Miriallia whispered softly, interrupting Dearka's thoughts. "I love you too, Milly." Dearka replied, leaning in towards Miriallia. Catching Miriallia's slender yet delicious lips with his own, Dearka carefully use his weight and pushed Miriallia down onto the bed. Knowing what Dearka was about to do next, Miriallia switched off the night light located beside the bed and that's how the both of them decided to spend the night of Christmas.

-Yzak's apartment. After the Christmas dinner -

Shiho fell onto the bed and stare at the ceiling. That day was a great day. With everyone gathering at Yzak's apartment, it gave her a warm and cozy feeling. "Everyone is like a huge family…" Shiho said softly, closing her eyes. "What family?" A voice sounded beside Shiho. Shiho opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of Yzak. Immediately, Shiho sat up. "Aren't you supposed to be in the shower?" She asked. "I'm done showering." Yzak replied. Shiho wasn't convinced at first but with the sight of Yzak's slightly damp hair and a towel wrapped around his waist, Shiho was then convinced.

"You're pretty fast." Shiho joked. "Of course, I don't have long hair like you and I don't like to stay in the toilet to lay eggs." Yzak replied, opening his clothes cabinet. "Don't bother, Yzak." Shiho noted as she has already seen the whole of Yzak and so she wouldn't mind if Yzak was totally without clothes. Yzak then turned around and head towards his study desk.

Just then, he took out an average sized box and hand it over to Shiho. "For me?" Shiho asked as she took the box in her hands. Yzak nodded. Shiho then walked towards her bag and headed back to the bed where Yzak was. "I've got one too?" Yzak asked as Shiho placed a nicely wrapped present on his hands.

"Yup… Everyone in this household has one, even Rufus." Shiho mentioned. Yzak smiled as Shiho mentioned about Rufus. Never in his life, had he seen Rufus being so happy. Especially that particular moment when both he and Shiho showed Rufus' presents. Rufus leaped about in joy and was very excited when Shiho and Yzak take turn and help him unwrapped his presents.

"Can I open it?" Yzak asked, looking into Shiho's amethyst eyes. Shiho nodded, "Go ahead." Yzak unwrap the wrappers and opened the box. "A watch…" Yzak said in astonishment. He couldn't believe Shiho actually got him a watch, an expensive and nice one. "You like it?" Shiho asked as she sat beside him, watching his every expression.

"I love it. It's nice. Thanks, Shiho." Yzak thanked as he pulled Shiho in for an embrace. "That warmth…" Shiho thought as she closed her eyes and relaxed in Yzak's arms. "Shiho, what makes you buy this watch?" Yzak asked, still holding Shiho. "Well, you've both military and political powers… So I think keeping track of the time by having a watch is pretty important. And you're never seen with a watch, so I get you one." Shiho explained, pulling away slightly and looking into her lover's blue eyes.

Yzak nodded, "By the way, its time for you to open yours." Shiho looked at Yzak and opened the box. Shiho's eyes widened in amazement and then looked at Yzak. "What?" Yzak asked. "I can't accept this, Yzak. I just can't. It's too much." Shiho said, closing the box and handing it back to Yzak. "Shiho, it's for you. Take it." Yzak replied pushing it back into Shiho's hand. Shiho was about to protest but was stopped as Yzak looked at her with a strange expression.

"Thanks, Yzak." Shiho replied. "Welcome, I'll put it on for you…" Yzak offered. After putting it on, Shiho went up to the mirror and take a good look at it. It was a necklace with a ruby pendant skillfully carved to the shape of a hibiscus which is her insignia that ZAFT has specially given to her. "You look beautiful… I mean… Pretty, no. Perfect…" Yzak said, trying to find the actual word to describe how Shiho look. Shiho giggled at Yzak's stumble of words.

Just then, Shiho turned around and placed her hands on Yzak's smooth face. "Thank you, Yzak. Without you, I'll still be in my shadows." Shiho said as tears begin to well up her eyes. Yzak smiled and locked lips with the goddess in front of him. It was a slow but passionate kiss. Soon after, Shiho broke away and hugged Yzak.

The sudden impact of Shiho leaping into his arms causes Yzak to fall back onto the bed with a thud. Luckily, Yzak managed to hold Shiho tight in his arms or she will be on the floor by now. "Oh my… Yzak, are you okay?" Shiho asked with concern. "I'm fine…" Yzak assured, looking up at Shiho. Just then, both of them eyes were locked to one another. Leaning closer and closer, closing the distance between them, both lock lips once again and wrapped up Christmas night with their deep love for one another.

-End of Chapter 18-

Author's note: Hey there! Firstly, I apologized for such a long, long wait. Reason behind is that my school term has started and I'm flooded with tons of homework which caused the delay. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it. Secondly, since school term has started, I'll be updating within a week's time or fortnightly… Hope you guys will understand… PLEASE… Don't forget to review…

Hint/Clue: On the next chapter, Yzak, Dearka and Shiho's presence are needed at the High Council of PLANTS… And why?

Till the next chapter/time!


	20. Chapter 19 : Promotion

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 19: Promotion–

- Yzak's apartment -

Shiho's eyes slowly fluttered open the next morning. She couldn't help but to blush at the memories of what she had done with Yzak the two nights ago. She didn't expect the relationship with Yzak was moving that fast. 'Yzak…' she thought looking at his peaceful but tired face. Last night after making love with Shiho, Yzak woke up in the middle of the night and do his Council paper work. Despite his effort of not making any noise, Shiho was aware that he was awake.

Just then, she saw his eyes flutter open at that moment. "Good morning. It's time to wake up. Don't forget we've to report to the High Council," she said softly as she snuggled up closer to him. Yzak took awhile to get a grip on what was going on around him. "Good morning, Shiho… What time is it?" Yzak asked yawning at the same time looking rather reluctant to get up from bed.

"It's 6.55am. And we've to report at 9am. Remember?" Shiho reminded, running her fingers playfully along Yzak's jaw line. "Damn that Council… They're killing me…" Yzak cursed tiredly as he sits up, stretching himself and letting out a loud yawn. "I know it sounds difficult but why don't you quit from the Council? I mean you already have military power." Shiho asked, sitting up straight as well.

"I want to, if only I had the choice. Sadly, I can't. Firstly, I'm the only successor to my parent's authority in the Council. Secondly, I'm chosen by people of Aprilius, Februarius and Martius City to be in the running for my mum's position in National Defense Committee and also for my dad's position in the Special Task Force. Thirdly, 50 of the High Council Members and 50 of PLANTS' civilians have vote for me to be in the running for the position of director in the Aerospace Engineering Sector. There's literally nothing I can do, especially when people choose you to be in the election. Yzak explained flatly, sounding rather sick of his authority in both sections of Military and Politics.

"Look at the bright side, Yzak. The authorities you have in both Military and Politics are something that other Council members who are your age could only dream of. Besides, you've countless number of people standing over on your side…" Shiho comfort but was quickly interrupted by Yzak, "40 of the people are fan-girls…" Shiho chuckled. Yzak faced her and shot her a questioning look.

"The reason behind the fact that you actually got fans is because of your looks. Not to mention that you're ZAFT's most eligible, dashing bachelor and you got the position in the High Council." Shiho stated, wrapping her arms around Yzak's neck. Yzak then shook his head, "I'm no longer ZAFT's most eligible bachelor." "How come?" Shiho questioned. "Because I'm taken…" Yzak answered, wrapping his arms around Shiho's nude frame at the same time tugging her closer to him. "By who?" Shiho asked oblivious to the answer.

"By you, Shiho Hahnenfuss." Yzak replied, locking Shiho's lips with his. Shiho felt touched and happy at the same time. Even though Yzak can be quite a pain in the ass sometime or most of the time, Shiho just love it when Yzak sweet-talk with her, kisses her or touch her. Both of them spent sometime playing around but the beautiful moment came to an abrupt end when Yzak's digital alarm clock went off.

"Damn it… This always reminds me of work and Council." Yzak cursed under his breath as he reluctantly break the intoxicating kiss. Yzak lazily crawled towards the bedside table where the alarm was and shut it up forcefully. At that moment, Shiho wrapped the blanket around her and tried to make her way out of the bed when Yzak gripped her wrist out of the blue moon.

"You know, Shiho. You don't have to be that MODEST with me since I've seen you naked for the last two nights." Yzak noted pulling Shiho down on the bed, beside him and at the same time trying to rip the blanket off Shiho's tight grip. "You may be used to it but not for me. I'm still not use to the idea of walking around nude, especially when someone is watching me." Shiho answered back.

"Don't worry, Shiho. I'll make sure you get use to it. Now, the first step to getting use." Yzak smirked finally succeeded in ripping the blanket off Shiho. "Yzak!" Shiho yelled as Yzak suddenly picked her up the bridal style and carried her to the toilet. "What do you think you're doing?" Shiho asked, covering herself with her hands as Yzak put her down on the toilet floor. "Bathing, of course." Yzak replied removing Shiho's hands off her body and dragged her into the shower which he has just turn on. "Together?" Shiho asked, eyeing Yzak with wide eyes. "Yes, together." Yzak answered playfully as he clamed her lips using his once again.

- ZAFT's High Council Building -

"Do I really need to put this on? I seriously prefer the male version of uniform." Shiho asked softly as she noticed people in the building were staring at her, especially the guys. They looked at her from head to toe and it made Shiho feel pretty uncomfortable. "Yes. If I know that people especially the guys are looking at you the way they're doing right now, I would have ask you to wear back the version of uniform you're wearing before." Yzak replied as he steals a glance of Shiho in the female version of ZAFT's uniform when both enter the lift. He has to admit that Shiho looked really hot and sexy in the female military uniform especially her legs. From what he sees, the white skirt Shiho's wearing shows that she really has a pair of slender and beautiful legs.

'No wonder the guys back there are looking at Shiho with those kinds of eye expression.' Yzak thought silently. "What is the reason behind? Why do I've to wear these?" Shiho asked sounding rather annoyed. Yzak was snapped back to reality, "It's a direct order from the Military Affairs Sector." Yzak replied briefly. "Military Affairs Sector? Aren't they supposed to be in charge of external military affairs?" Shiho asked. "Just in case you're not updated with the latest news, the Military Affairs Sector will be taking over responsibility of military officers' disciplinary problems and some other military stuff similar to that. If you're going to ask me why I didn't use my authority and defy the order, let me tell you that I don't show favoritism to anyone, even if you're my girl." Yzak noted flatly.

If glares could kill, Yzak would long be dead by now as Shiho was glaring downright hard and fierce at Yzak. Yzak sighed and gave in to Shiho, "I'll make it up to you, alright?" "How are you going to make it up to me when I'm going to wear something I dislike permanently throughout my military career?" Shiho shot back. "Dinner tonight?" Yzak negotiated. Shiho give the option a thought and nodded reluctantly. Yzak leaned in and give her a quick peck on the lips. Soon enough, the lift door slide open. Both of them made their exit and headed towards the meeting room.

The meeting room was filled with Council members. Luckily Yzak was with her or else she's going to lose her way in the huge meeting room. "Hello there, Yzak." Maya called out to Yzak from one of the entrance of the meeting room. "Maya? How come you're here?" Yzak asked, finding it rather weird as Maya was just his secretary and she's here for the meeting.

"Oh… So this is Yzak. He sure has grown a lot." A Councilman said to Yzak's parents. "He sure is." James, Yzak's dad replied. "Hello Shiho, Yzak, Maya." Ezalia greeted as the trio of Council members joined them. "Hello Ezalia, James, Sir." Shiho greeted extending her hand for a friendly hand shake. "Act!" Maya thought silently as she mentally rolled her eyes.

"Maya, you haven't answered my question." Yzak asked, turning his attention to Maya. "Maya is in the run to take over my position in the Council, just like you Yzak." The Councilman announced. "You mean you're Maya's dad?" Yzak asked dumbfounded. "I'm Nathan Whites, remember?" The Councilman announced. Yzak then remember that Nathan was his mother's best friend besides Dearka mum, Emily Elthman. "My apologies, I totally forgot about you." Yzak apologized. However Nathan shook his head and forgave Yzak.

"Shiho! I heard from rumors that you're Yzak's girlfriend. Am I not right?" Nathan asked which angered and irritated Maya. Shiho nodded and smiled. "They're so compatible from what I see." Nathan revealed to Yzak's parents. Both Yzak's parents nodded in agreement as well while Shiho's face was burning up into bright shade of red. Maya couldn't stand the fact that her father, Nathan Whites was actually praising the woman she hates the most. In fact she hates Shiho to the core because Shiho was Yzak's girlfriend. In another words, she was secretly in love with Yzak for all this while. It started out with a minor crush but it soon escalated into love. However in Maya's own opinion, Shiho has ruined everything between Yzak and her. Right now, she just couldn't stand the sight of Shiho being with Yzak.

"Let's talk no more, the meeting is starting." Yzak's dad mentioned. Just then Dearka hurried in to the meeting room and greeted them. Minutes later everyone was at their appropriate seats. Coincidently, Shiho's seat was located right next to Yzak while Dearka and Maya's seat were located to Yzak's north and east respectively.

Moments later the meeting has started and as usual, it always starts with speeches from several Council members. Once the speeches have ended, Ezalia stood up. "Just in case, anyone not sure on why we're having this meeting. I would like to make known that this meeting is to award ZAFT's officers for their hard work. This meeting is actually organized by the Military Affairs Sector (MAS) and the High Council. Today the High Council and MAS is going to reward three officers from Voltaire for their efficiency and a job well done for the mission on bringing down the Blue Cosmos' recent threat to the fragile peace. And the award is no ordinary award. The High Council and MAS are going to promote them." Ezalia announced.

Yzak, Shiho and Dearka were caught off guard. None of them even Yzak knew that the meeting was actually to promote the three of them. "Now with no further delay… Let us start with the promotion of Shiho Hahnenfuss, daughter of late Henry Hahnenfuss and Kelly Hahnenfuss." Ezalia continued as everyone applauded. Shiho stood up and gave a sharp salute.

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, Pilot of YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms, Grade 2 Combat Specialist. The National Defense Committee, MAS and the High Council have decided to promote you to the rank of a Grade 5 Combat Specialist which is equivalent to the rank of a Major. Besides promoting your rank, the National Defense Committee has also decided to upgrade your mobile suit, CGUE Deep Arms' booster and thrusters for in space and on Earth battles. Your duties are to assist your First Executive Officer and Commander when needed and you're to be in command position when either or both of your superiors are absent. Also, you're to take up the role of a commander in the battles, leading your subordinates. Is that clear?" Ezalia stated in a firm tone.

"Yes, M'am." Shiho saluted as she made her way up to Ezalia in order to claim her scroll. After Shiho was Dearka's turn. "Dearka Elthman, Pilot of ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom, Grade 3 Lieutenant Officer. The National Defense Committee, MAS and the High Council have decided to promote you to the rank of First Executive Officer of your current assigned ship, Voltaire. Besides the promotion of your rank, your mobile suit will also be upgraded similar to Major Hahnenfuss'. You're second in command after your Commander and you're to assist the Commander which includes leading your subordinates." Ezalia mentioned in the same tone as earlier on. With that, Dearka did the same as Shiho as a form of respect.

Next in the line was Yzak. "Yzak Joule, Pilot of ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited, Grade 2 Commander. The National Defense Committee, MAS and the High Council have decided to promote you to the rank of Grade 3 Commander of your ship, Voltaire. Besides the promotion of your rank, your mobile suit will also be upgraded similar to Major Hahnenfuss' and Officer Elthman. The National Defense Committee, MAS and the High Council have also decided to upgrade Voltaire system and parts for Earth and space battles. Your duties will remain the same." Ezalia announced in a firm tone but deep inside her, she felt very proud of her son. Yzak saluted and made his way up to his mother. He saluted once again and claimed his scroll.

- An hour later -

"Finally the meeting has come to an end! Just giving out three promotion scroll and it has to last so long… I'm so lucky that I'm not in the High Council." Dearka mentioned aloud. "Ya… Lucky you… You can't run away from the High Council for too long since your dad is stepping down soon and you'll have to take his place." Yzak replied while Shiho giggled upon the sight of his funny facial expression.

Just then, Maya came into the scene by wrapping her hands around Yzak's right arm purposely pushing Shiho further away from Yzak which causes Shiho to arch an eyebrow. "Say Yzak, how about having dinner at my place?" Maya spoke, looking into Yzak's cobalt blue eyes. Yzak didn't even bother to return the favor, "No thanks, Maya. I've got a date with Shiho." Maya was filled with disappointment.

At that particular moment, Shiho came into the scene and get rid of Maya the way she did to her earlier on and leave the meeting hall with Yzak.

Shiho continued to wrap her arms around Yzak's hand until the both of them got into Yzak's car, located in the parking lot. Once the two of them got in, Shiho's face darkened in fury with her arms crossed. "What's going on between you and Maya?" Shiho shot out loud at Yzak. Yzak was dumbfounded. He can't believe what he was hearing. 'He and Maya? Shiho has got to be kidding.' He thought to himself.

Yzak was then roughly jerked back to reality when Shiho grabbed his collar and shook him hard. "Answer me, Yzak!" Shiho shouted in his face. "There's nothing between me and Maya. You've got to be kidding, Shiho. I'm with you not her." Yzak replied shaking Shiho as well just that he didn't shook her as hard as she did to him.

"You sure about it? If I found out that you're lying… You're so dead." Shiho hissed darkly and dangerously at Yzak. "Why would I be lying to you?" Yzak said, signaling Shiho to release him. Shiho did but still continued to glare darkly at him. "Wait a minute… Are you jealous, Shiho?" Yzak asked, smirking. "Very funny, Yzak. Why should I be jealous?" Shiho barked.

"If you're not, why did you get so worked up just now about Maya wrapping her arms around mine?" Yzak asked, eyeing Shiho. "I was just…" "You're just what?" Yzak shot back, inching closer towards Shiho, demanding answers. "It's so simple. You like me that is why." Yzak smirked. With that, Shiho turned around and faced Yzak, thinking what to say next.

"You've a thick skin and a huge ego, Yzak. And you've think too highly of yourself." Shiho replied, indirectly admitting defeat. "That's just me, Shiho." Yzak shrugged as he leaned in and took Shiho's lips with his own.

-End of Chapter 19-

Author's note: Hey there! Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can but I'm sure you guys know what are the reasons behind right? But like what I've said, I'll try my best. Once again, thank you very much and don't forget to review…

Till the next chapter/time!


	21. Chapter 20 : Stranger

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 20: Stranger–

- Voltaire-

"What's the hurry, Yzak? Why drag me into the cafeteria when I'm not even hungry?" Shiho shot as Yzak was literally dragging Shiho by her arm towards Voltaire's cafeteria. "A hint, Major Hahnenfuss. Didn't you notice that the corridors are rather quiet today? Where did all the officers go?" Yzak hint. "How would I know? Unless everyone has gathered at the cafeteria for some celebration or something? But what does it got to do with me?" Shiho shot back, totally ignoring the fact that at the moment Yzak was her commander. "You'll see." Yzak replied as he pushed her into the cafeteria as soon as the door slide opens. "What the…" Shiho muttered out loud when…

"WELCOME BACK, Shiho!" Everyone in the cafeteria shouted out loud. "What? Welcome me back? For?" Shiho asked in bewilder. "Everyone in this ship misses you when you're away to recover from your injuries due to the previous mission. And upon the news from Commander Joule and Commander Elthman that you're coming back to work, we decided to have a little welcome party for you." Sheila explained. "I don't know what to say… Thank you for everything, everyone. I'm really grateful." Shiho thanked, feeling very touched by everyone's effort.

"Don't be, Shiho. We're a family in this ship. A very huge family indeed." Dearka affirmed as he wrapped one of his arms playfully around Shiho's neck. All Shiho did was to smile back at Dearka, then back at everyone. "Thank you once again." Shiho noted. "No problem, Major." Justin mentioned on behalf of everyone. "Anyway, Shiho. You're now promoted to a rank similar to a Major. So what do we addressed you now?" Tracy questioned as she take a step forward from the crowd.

"Well, just call me by my name. No need to be so formal unless there are other officers around that's not from this squad. Just follow the past procedure will do." Shiho replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Alright! That's the Shiho we know." Some officers from the crowd cheered while everyone else burst out in laughter including Shiho. Shiho just couldn't feel any happier at that moment.

- Hours later, near off-duty time. In Yzak's office/ quarter -

"WHAT! ARE YOU MAD, SHIHO!" Yzak yelled, slamming his hands hard against his desk of his room/office. "I'm not, serious. The previous time was a wasted trip but I guarantee you that this time round would be different…" Shiho replied calmly but was interrupted by Yzak. "THIS TIME IS DIFFERENT BECAUSE THE BOTH OF US ESPECIALLY YOU, ARE SO NOT GOING THERE! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, SHIHO!"

Shiho's face creamy white face pouted sourly with her violet eyes narrowing into dangerous-looking slits. "DON'T give me that look of yours, Shiho! No means NO! Unless you can give me a good and valid reason!" Yzak spat furiously, pointing at Shiho. "But she needs my help… Besides do you know that Miranda is planning to join ZAFT?" Shiho shot back, not bothering to look at Yzak. "You got to be kidding, Shiho! We're talking about Miranda here. And are you sure that she wanted to join ZAFT? Or tell me that I've heard wrongly? Don't forget, she has criminal record. Without a ZAFT ace's help, she doesn't even have a chance to get in." Yzak said sarcastically.

"Exactly! That is why I want to visit her later and help her to get in. I'm a ZAFT ace, a super ace. Besides, she's the one who called me up. It shows that she's sincere on changing her bad habits and turning over a new leaf which gives us no reason why we shouldn't help her." Shiho explained to Yzak. Yzak looked at her with a weird expression. He couldn't believe what he was actually hearing. It took Yzak a few moments before he finally agree on bringing Shiho to Miranda's place for the evening. "It better be good, Shiho… Or else…" Yzak warned but was interrupted by Shiho, "How about tonight?"

"What tonight?" Yzak asked, arching an eyebrow at the woman he loves. "I'll thank you tonight, Okay?" Shiho winked, pinching his fair cheeks playfully. "Only if the both of us have the time and energy for tonight." Yzak replied, pinching Shiho's cheeks as well. Shiho then nodded and released her hands from Yzak's now hurting cheeks. "Head for dinner first before going there. Understood?" Yzak ordered. "Got you, Sir." Shiho replied as she saluted to Yzak with her tongue sticking out. Shiho just can't wait to meet Miranda again. At the thought of helping her, Shiho could hardly contain her excitement.

- On the way to Miranda's apartment -

"Tell me Shiho. Why do you want to help Miranda? I mean she's not related to you." Yzak noted at the same time keeping his eyes on the road. "I know this sounds stupid but somehow, I've some kind of feelings towards her. As if I know her, as if she's someone close, very close to me." Shiho replied, taking out the locket and looked at the picture of her sister. At the corner of Yzak's eye, he could see that Shiho really miss her sister very much.

Just then, Yzak noticed that Shiho's twin looked pretty identical to Miranda! Shiho's twin has a wavy texture hair and greenish blue colored eyes which was identical to Miranda. The only difference was that Miranda's hair was orange in color instead of brownish black. "Shiho, is there any other clue to spot your twin?" Yzak asked, turning his attention back onto the road.

"This locket and the birthmark located on the right side of our hips." Shiho replied, putting the locket back into the bag. "What do you mean?" Yzak shot, not getting what she had said. "This locket which no one in the whole universe would have except for the two of us as it's made by my mother's close friend. Also the birthmark located on both our right side of the hip." Shiho explained in detail.

"Right side of the hip? How come I didn't notice it on your hip?" Yzak pondered out loud. "Because you're blind." Shiho joked. "Very funny, Shiho." Yzak hissed lowly. "Finally, we're here." Shiho cried out as she hurriedly get out of Yzak's stylish car. "You sure seem pretty excited." Yzak sounded rather bored. "Don't be so mean. We're here to help Miranda." Shiho defended while Yzak's just rolled his eyes.

Just then, Miranda opened the door of her apartment and waved to Shiho, "Over here, Shiho." Shiho immediately made her way over to Miranda as Miranda gave her a big hug, completely ignoring Yzak's presence. "Come on in!" Miranda welcomed. From the last encounter with Miranda, Shiho noticed that Miranda has changed a lot in her dressing.

Miranda's dressing was now more decent compared to the past which was incredibly revealing. It also seems that Miranda now puts on light and pleasant make up instead of her usual heavy and gothic make up.

- In Miranda's apartment -

"Make yourself at home people." Miranda announced as she served both Shiho and Yzak drinks. "So tell me, Miranda. Why do you want to join ZAFT out of the sudden?" Shiho asked, occupying a seat beside Yzak. "You see, Shiho. I'm tired of hanging around and wasting my time with hooligans. I'm already 21 and I haven't got a decent job yet. So I've decided to join ZAFT." Miranda answered while Yzak spat. "Not everybody and anybody can join ZAFT, you know. The minimal requirements are that one shouldn't have any criminal records, have proper education and are talented in a specific area. What about you? You've a criminal record even though you've a proper education."

Just then, Shiho nudged Yzak hard on his ribs which caused Yzak to wince under the pain. "You're missing one thing, Yzak. I've got talent." Miranda added. "What is it?" Shiho enquired with interest. "I'm talented at breaking codes, pins and passwords. Throw me any codes and stuff related and I'll unlock them for sure!" Miranda said with enthusiasm. "That's good! That talent of yours is currently needed by the special task force unit. It will be a golden opportunity." Shiho stated.

"But I've got a record…" Miranda added gloomily. "Don't worry, Miranda. Both Yzak and I will help you. Don't forget you've got the talent, we've got the rank and the power. All you need to do is to put in effort for the entrance exam and later on in your career. Is that a deal?" Shiho assured. "It's a deal. Thanks, Shiho!"

- 2 hours later -

"Bye Shiho, Yzak! Come soon. I'm looking forward to the next council session! Thank you so much!" Miranda thanked out loud as both Yzak and Shiho made their way into the car. Shiho waved back and soon Yzak gun the engine and drove off.

"Say Yzak. Miranda does have an interesting past." Shiho said breaking the silence. "Ya… Parents past away and then she got looked after by Aunt Jennifer for some reason she don't even know herself. I don't know but somehow I find her story a little similar to yours." Yzak noted. "Really?" "Yup…" "Maybe just a little." Shiho revealed. "But I've to admit that she's a rather interesting person. She can be mean and she can be very nice. But the past 2 hours was a pleasant one don't you thing so, Yzak?" Shiho added at the same time admiring Yzak's heart-melting face.

"Because she needs your help. That's why. Or else she couldn't be bothered with you." Yzak replied flatly. "Don't be mean. I can tell that she's sincere about it. Especially when I began to teach her and at the same time council her, its obvious that she's really trying her best and she's eager to learn too." Shiho noted. "Whatever, just don't get to close to her. Let me warn you first." Yzak shrugged.

Shiho nodded but soon noticed that Yzak looked shag. "You alright, Yzak? You look tired." Shiho asked with concern. "I'm exhausted." Yzak stated as he stopped the car for they have reached Yzak's apartment. "Say Yzak… What about me giving you a little massage before bedtime?" Shiho suggested, wrapping her arms around Yzak's right arm while walking towards the apartment's front door.

"That will be good. But are you really going to massage me or you're going break my bones to pieces?" Yzak raised an eyebrow at Shiho. "Don't underestimate my massaging skills, Yzak Joule. I'm superb at it." Shiho warned playfully. "Really? We'll see later. But if you don't live up to your words, I'll make sure you pay for wasting my precious bedtime." Yzak hissed darkly, turning Shiho around so that he could see her beautiful face.

"Oh really? What are you going to do to me?" Shiho challenge. "Don't think I don't know your weak points, Shiho Hahnenfuss. You're so wrong." Yzak replied as he lean in towards Shiho and locked lips with her. There they stood enjoying each other's company for a moment or two, but that lovely moment came to an abrupt end when Rufus' barking came from the inside of Yzak's apartment.

Yzak initially wanted to ignore Rufus' annoying barking but soon pulled away since he knew that Shiho would sooner or later. Yzak thought that Shiho was going to give him a peace of her mind but much to his surprise, she didn't. Shiho just lean in, gave Yzak a peck on the cheek and walked into the apartment after she had managed to open the door.

- Half an hour later -

Shiho walked into Yzak's room and noticed Yzak was lying down with arms spread out wide on his bed with nothing but a bathing towel wrapped around his waist. Hearing his soft breathing, Shiho assumed that Yzak was asleep. Just then, Shiho just realized that after sleeping with Yzak for all this time, he never snores when he's asleep. Upon that, Shiho giggled while she hangs her bathing towel on the hanger in Yzak's room toilet since she just had her bath.

Shiho then slowly made her way up to Yzak's bed and lay quietly beside him. Stroking Yzak's now peaceful- looking face, she leaned in and gave a soft kiss on Yzak's lips. "Poor Yzak must be worn out by the Council paperwork." Shiho muttered softly to herself. At the same moment, Shiho felt that something had grabbed her arms causing her to fall on her back while at a flash she saw that something had moved on top of her.

To Shiho's surprise, that something was Yzak! "You're awake!" Shiho exclaimed at the same time sounding rather confused. "I wasn't but I was wakened up by you." Yzak replied looking into Shiho's eyes. "By me? I didn't do anything." Shiho shot back trying to switch her position with Yzak but he didn't allow that. "You sure you didn't? I heard what you say and I know what you did to me when I was asleep." Yzak revealed, leaning closer towards Shiho. With that, Shiho blush different shades of red.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about that Shiho." Yzak said trying hard not to laugh. "But I …" Shiho's speech came to a stop when Yzak lowered his face to the crook of Shiho's neck and gently nip on that particular sensitive spot of Shiho's. "Y-Yzak…" Shiho moaned as she wrapped her arms around Yzak's neck, pulling him closer towards her.

Taking that as an encouragement, Yzak went further on with Shiho.

- Somewhere near Yzak's apartment -

In the dark, shadows of two dark and lanky person could be seen laying low on the grass verge. It seems that the two strangers were somehow doing some spying. "It's useless to spy on that Hahnenfuss now. She's not in motion, she's getting intimidate with Joule over there." One of them said feeling and sounding frustrated. "What's the use getting upset about this? Commander wants us to spy on those two especially that Shiho Hahnenfuss. So there's nothing we can do now at this moment but to follow orders." Another replied.

"I guess you're right." The one who sounded frustrated earlier on replied.

-End of Chapter 20 -

Author's note: Hey there! Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for the late update because I'm caught up with many and countless of school assignments. Also, just in case you guys didn't get the point of the chapter. Let me explain. Yzak noticed that Miranda's story and looks were rather similar to Shiho's and her sister, Thatra. So what could it mean? Ha-ha, you guys figure it out yourselves… and also, two unknown character was sent to spy on both Yzak and especially Shiho. What could it be? And who's the commander of the two unknown characters? That's all I could say for the moment. Don't forget to review, okay? Thanks.

Till the next chapter/time!


	22. Chapter 21 : Invitation

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

There's a little spoiler as well.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 21: Invitation–

- Yzak's office -

"Sir, this is the report." Shiho noted as she placed the report on Yzak's desk. Yzak then shifted his attention to the report. He took a quick look and placed it in his drawer. Shiho let out a sigh of relief. Just then, she noticed Yzak was staring at her, questioning her with his eyes. "Pardon me, Commander. I was afraid the report was not up to standard… That's why..." Shiho explained. "Okay… besides that Shiho, there are only two of us in this room. So there's no need to be so formal with me." Yzak mentioned. With that, Shiho made her way to Yzak's bed and fall backwards onto it.

Yzak moved towards Shiho's direction and sit on his bed. "Looks like somebody's exhausted…" Yzak stated as Shiho was a little taken aback by the sudden softness in Yzak's voice. "I didn't even sleep after yesterday's shift because of that cursed report! Of course I'm exhausted." Shiho snapped, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer towards her.

"So I'm the one to be blame." Yzak pouted as his cobalt blue eyes narrowed into slits, totally enjoying the close distance between them. He must admit that he had really enjoyed Shiho's company. Whenever he's stress out by work, Shiho is always by his side helping him in any way she can. Whenever the Council drives him crazy or mad, Shiho was always there to hear him out and even give him some advice or solutions. Throughout these times, Yzak began to feel more and more attached to Shiho as if he will be in a total lost without Shiho being beside or around him. In other words, Yzak is beginning to be rather dependent on Shiho.

Upon that thought, Yzak sighed. "All I know is that I'm going to miss you, Shiho. I'm going to miss those nights where you had stayed up throughout just to keep me company while I struggled with my Council work. And I'm going to miss your cooking as well… Now that you're not staying with me anymore…" However, Shiho interrupted Yzak's speech. "My dear Yzak, I know that you will miss me but at least we get to see each other every other day not like other couples who don't get to see each other. For example, Dearka and Miriallia. Miriallia's job requires her to travel a lot which didn't allow Dearka to spend much time with her."

"I know, Shiho. But I'm just going to miss you… I really want you to shift back to my house and stay with me... sleep with me... Even Rufus misses you." Yzak sighed after giving a thought about it. Shiho then nodded as she wrapped her arms tighter around Yzak's neck. Yzak leaned in towards her, their lips met. For a moment, it was absolute bliss.

It's been awhile since he actually kissed Shiho due to the High Council which incessantly rain and bomb mountains of work at him. Just then, Yzak felt Shiho was starting to pull back but of course he won't allow that. Tightening his arms around her waist, he pulled Shiho closer towards him, not allowing her to leave and started to kiss her back. Throughout that blissful moment, Shiho felt as if she was in heaven. She really missed the feeling of Yzak's lips on hers.

"Please Yzak… We're on duty right now… Someone might see us…" Shiho protested, breaking away from Yzak. "The door is locked… Just in case if anyone manages to come in, let them watch… I couldn't care less about it…" Yzak replied as he starts to plant butterfly kiss along Shiho's jaw line.

However, the nice moment was interrupted by a repeated knocking on the Yzak's office door which forced Yzak to stop whatever his doing with Shiho. An irritated-looking frown crept onto Yzak's face. While Yzak was making his way to his desk to push the door button, Shiho get off the bed, straightening her uniform and hurriedly take a seat in front of Yzak's desk. Once the both of them were in place, Yzak pushed the button and the sight of Dearka was revealed.

"What do you want?" Yzak spat, frowning and glaring at his pal. "Some important notice which your mum wants me to pass it to you." Dearka replied, shrugging his broad shoulders and taking a seat beside Shiho in front of Yzak's desk. "Why must it be you but not Maya?" Yzak shot back, narrowing his eyes into thin slits. "Don't give me that look, Yzak. Your mum doesn't really trust Maya for some unknown reasons from what I see." Dearka replied, handing the envelope to Yzak's extended hand. "And she trusted you." Yzak snapped while Shiho rolled her eyes at how ridiculous Yzak was. Dearka just nodded playfully, being totally immune to his childhood friend's sarcasm.

"Oh boy… NOT again…" Yzak sighed, sounding extremely sick and tired. "What is it?" Shiho questioned. "Let me guess. It's a letter of invitation to the annual ball. Right, Yzak? I got one as well." Dearka answered. "You're so right." Yzak replied leaning back on his armchair with his hand over his face. "Oh! Now I remember. The annual ball for everyone who worked under PLANTS and ZAFT. Including the Council members." Shiho elaborated. "But why did Yzak sound so dreaded?" Shiho asked aloud.

"Firstly, he doesn't have a proper date. Even though he has Maya, his secretary, whom will always be his date. Second, everyone especially the Council members would start throwing questions about his personal life especially his love life… which of course, our Yzak here hates it the most." Dearka explained. Shiho then nodded while Yzak speak. "You sound so enthusiastic, Dearka."

"But Yzak buddy, this year is different. I mean look… You're together with Shiho. Shiho can be your date and she will be your savior as well." Dearka noted while Yzak shot him a puzzled look. "You see. Shiho is your girlfriend and she's just the correct person to be your date for the ball. And also, she saves your ass from questions you hate to the core thrown to you by those irritating, pesky and nosy Council members. Do you get my point buddy?" Dearka asked, nodding his head at Yzak.

It took Yzak for a while to catch what his pal was blabbering about. "This year is indeed different. With Shiho as my date, there wouldn't be any problem." Yzak smiled as he sits up straight. "Excuse me, what makes you think that I've agreed to be your date for the ball." Shiho pouted with her arms folded across her chest. "Ha-ha… for all I know, Miriallia will be coming for the ball… Good luck, Yzak." Dearka mentioned making his way out of the room. "Thanks a lot, Dearka." Yzak replied, whose voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Just seconds after Dearka left, Shiho stood up and was about to make her exit as well when Yzak called out. "Where do you think you are going?" "I'm heading to the hangar to check on Deep Arms." Shiho replied turning around, facing Yzak. With that, Yzak stood up and headed towards Shiho. "Shiho, can you be my date for the ball?" Yzak asked standing in front of Shiho.

A smile broke out on Shiho's face. "Of course, I did be glad to." Shiho replied giving Yzak a peck on his cheek before she left the room.

-End of Chapter 20 -

Author's note: I am sooo sorry for not updating for such a long time. Before you guys throw stuff like knives and daggers at me, let me explain. Once the December holiday was over, my school term has started and I'm flooded with tons and mountains of work, assignments and tests. Also for the past few weeks, my mean teachers gave me more school work and stuff than ever due to the upcoming of my end of term 1 exams which is why I can't find any time at all to type/write the story. After the exam which is this week, I finally got SOME time to breathe though I was not spared from the school work, homework, assignments and weekly tests. I really hope you guys understand and forgive me… By the way, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. I know its short but please bear with me as I rushed it out. And the next chapter will be uploaded around the next 4 days to 1 week form now, I HOPE…

Thanks for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	23. Chapter 22 : Preparation

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

There's a little spoiler as well.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 22: Preparation –

- Shiho's quarters -

"Finally, I'm done with the reports." Shiho yawned as she switched off the computer. "You sound exhausted, Shiho." Tracy announced, lying on her bed. "I am. Missing my sleep just to do these piles of report when I've just submit the earlier pile to Dearka. It's absolutely ridiculous!" Shiho complained grabbing a towel from her drawer and headed towards the bathroom for her shower.

"I can't actually believe that Commander would be so mean towards you, since he's your boyfriend." Tracy laughed, playing with her long hair. "He's a bully… sometimes, whether I'm his girlfriend or not." Shiho noted, turning on the shower tab. Shiho blew out a sigh as the cold water came tapping down on her soft skin. It was the only time she could relax and refresh before she accompanies Ezalia to do some shopping for some unknown reasons.

She remembers that morning Sheila informed her that Ezalia was on the line looking for her. As she picked up the line, Ezalia asked her whether she's free to accompany her to do some shopping for certain things. Not wanting to disappoint her, she agrees even though she was very tired. "Hmm… I wonder why?" Shiho murmur to herself as she finishes her shower.

- An hour later -

"I'm so sorry, Ezalia. I'm late." Shiho apologized as she sat onto the seat in front of Ezalia, in a café. "No need to apologize, Shiho. I understand. It's not easy working under that bad tempered son of mine." Ezalia assured. "Thank you for your understanding." Shiho replied as she yawned. "Oh my, you must be tired. I'll get you something. What would you like to have to have Shiho? Coffee perhaps?" Ezalia asked with concern. "It's alright, Ezalia. I don't really need coffee." Shiho noted, yawning once again. "Look at you, looking so worn out. If I knew this is going to happen, I won't have asked you out. I insist on treating."

"Oh well… If you insist, Ezalia. I would like to have a cup of ice-blended mocha then. Thank you." Shiho smiled while Ezalia smiled back.

Right after finishing the cup of ice-blended mocha, both Shiho and Ezalia walked out of the café chatting happily. "By the way Ezalia, what are we shopping for today?" Shiho asked, being rather curious. "Well, both of us will be shopping for evening gowns for the annual ball which is coming in a week's time." Ezalia answered, leading the way to the evening gown boutique in the huge shopping complex. "Within one week's time! An evening gown!" Shiho exclaimed in shock. Shiho was so busy with work lately that she has forgotten about the annual ball and the preparation for it. "Exactly, that's why I asked you along. So you can get your evening gown and other stuff since I heard from Yzak that you haven't got one."

"Well, ya. I have my hands full with paper works and stuffs…" Shiho tried to explain but was cut off by Ezalia. "I understand, Shiho. Oh finally! We're here." Both women stopped at the entrance of the boutique and Shiho's jaw dropped. "I don't think I can afford an evening gown from this extremely famous boutique. Even though I'm pretty well paid compared to other military officers." Shiho confessed. "Nonsense, Shiho. The evening gowns this boutique produced are of top quality and design. So the money is well-spent. The cost of few thousands dollars for a gorgeous-looking evening gown is counted quite reasonable." Ezalia stated, nodding her head while Shiho's eyes widened as wide as a saucer.

"But… it's just a ball. A simple and average priced evening gown will do." Shiho protested. "My dear Shiho… There will be many high ranking officers and famous politicians. It's best that you dress up appropriately especially when you're my son, Yzak Joule's girlfriend." Ezalia argued politely. Shiho was about to protest once again when a voice behind her cut in. "Forget it, Shiho. I won't win when it comes to arguing with my mum."

Shiho turned around and was surprised to see Yzak standing behind her. "Yzak? Why are you here?" She asked, being completely lost. "I was the one who called him to come." Ezalia answered walking towards her son. "More of ordering me to come." Yzak shot back, eyeing at his mother while Ezalia shot Yzak a very strange but spine-chilling look.

"Come now, let's not delay time. Shiho, let's head in and try the gowns." Ezalia announced dragging Shiho into the boutique. "But I…" "Don't worry, Shiho. Yzak will foot the bill." Ezalia assured. "What!" Shiho looked at Yzak with wide eyes. Yzak just nodded his head.

- Half an hour later -

"Come, Shiho. Try all these lovely gowns." Ezalia mentioned as she signal the sales personnel to attend to Shiho. "So many of them." Shiho replied in shock. "They will definitely look good on you, miss." The sales personnel complimented. "Thank you." Shiho replied. "Excuse me, please help Miss Hahnenfuss to put on these gowns." Ezalia instructed. "I will, Madam." She answered bowing to Ezalia. "This way please." The personnel show the way to fitting room, at the same time showing Yzak and Ezalia to the sofa located in front of the fitting room.

"Do take a seat first. Miss Hahnenfuss will be out shortly." Both Yzak and Ezalia then nodded while she headed into the fitting studio with Shiho, including the pile of evening gowns. Yzak sat on the sofa with his mum beside him. He was about to fall asleep when Ezalia asked him a question. "Yzak?" "What is it?" "Did you and Shiho ..." Ezalia voice trailed off. "What is it, mother? Just spit it out." Yzak snap irritably. "Wait a minute… I'm finding the correct word to use it the question." Ezalia shot back which caused Yzak to arch one of his eyebrows at his mum.

"Oh yes! Did you and Shiho slept together?" Ezalia asked, eyeing Yzak sternly. "What! What makes you thing so?" Yzak jumped upon that question, even though he knew that he and Shiho had slept together for several times. "I visited your apartment just now before I meet up with Shiho. I found some stuffs and some of Shiho's belongings there." She mentioned, again eyeing Yzak. "Shiho left some of her belongings there because sometimes she came over to keep me company throughout my whole session of doing paperwork." Yzak answered confidently.

"Admit it, son. The two of you have slept together before. I'm sure of it." Ezalia stated flatly, nudging Yzak by the elbow. Yzak shot his mum a strange look before he finally decides to confess, "Fine. Shiho and I did sleep together. Now you happy?"

"Yzak my boy. It's not that I want to poke my nose into your relationship with Shiho. It's just that … I want you to be careful. Shiho is a nice and capable woman. I don't want any accidents to happen and ruin her future and even yours or worse both of your relationships. Understand?" Ezalia said with concern. "I understand… I'm already an adult, I know what I am doing. Besides, the both of us do take precaution." Yzak assured. "You better be. If anything happens to Shiho, i won't let you off. Do you understand?" Ezalia threatened while Yzak nodded.

Just then, Shiho came out of the fitting studio in a purple tube gown. "What do you think?" Shiho asked. Yzak took a glance at Shiho and he have to admit that she's absolutely beautiful. It then struck him that the gown Shiho is wearing is rather revealing. "No. Too revealing…" Yzak replied. "What! She looks like a goddess." Ezalia spat. "Just a little tug on that gown and her boobs will be revealed to the whole world." Yzak comment flatly.

Shiho pouted and went back to change into another gown. This time Shiho was wearing a black halter gown. Yzak was beginning to like the black gown when he noticed something. "Shiho, can you turn around?" Yzak asked with his index finger signaling Shiho to turn. "OH MY GOD! Even though this gown doesn't show your chest but the back… it doesn't cover your entire back except for your butt! No way! Change another one, Shiho." Yzak shouted much to his horror.

If Shiho were to wear that particular gown when she's staying for the night at his place, Yzak won't mind. However, imagine Shiho wearing a gown which doesn't cover her entire back except for her butt. The outcome would be disastrous! Every guy at the ball will be fighting for Shiho! There's no way Yzak is going to let that happen, not when Shiho is his. A definitely no way.

After 2 straight hours of trying the gowns, Shiho wore the last gown which was the most striking one. As Shiho stepped out of the fitting room, Yzak hold his breath. She was wearing a blood red halter-neck tiered gown with a long slit on the side of the gown which reveals her long and slender legs. The color of the gown greatly contrasts against the fairness of her skin. Yzak see no error in the gown and it said it was the best. As for the rest, they all agree that it suited Shiho very well.

Just then, Shiho noticed the cost of the gown and was about to protest when Yzak pass his credit card to the sales personnel. "Charge the bill to the card." Yzak instructed with no expression on his face. Shiho was dumbfounded. That cost of the gown was a five-figure sum and Yzak took out his card feeling no pinch of worries that the gown was way too expensive.

"Yzak…" Shiho called out softly, looking at him. At that moment Ezalia butt in, "Don't worry the money issue for him, Shiho. Let him pay for the gown or he will use the money on his car." Shiho was about to voice her protest when the personnel has already swiped the credit card. All she did was to sigh in defeat.

- On the way home -

It was about two hours later after Yzak bought the gown for Shiho and the guy was sending Shiho back to her apartment. Throughout the journey till that current moment, there was only silence between them. Until…

"Yzak, do you think Miranda will pass her entrance exams for ZAFT's recruit?'" Shiho asked. "I don't know. But most probably I think she will get through since she has been very focus when you coach her on the exam topics and regulations of being an officer.Besides, she has already top the theory and physical exam. Right now, she's waiting for the results of the practical exam. If she pass or top that exam, she will be definitely asked to sign on.If that happens, she will be invited to the ball as a sign of ZAFT recognising her as part of the military force." Yzak answered.

"I hope so. You know, Yzak… You shouldn't have bought that gown earlier on." Shiho replied. "And why not?" Yzak replied stealing a glance of Shiho at the corner of his eye. "Its way too costly and …" Too bad, she was interrupted. "I know what you're going to say, Shiho. I mean why not? You're my girlfriend and my date to the ball." Yzak then stopped the car as they have reached Shiho's apartment.

"You see, Yzak. It's just that. You're too nice to me… And I… I… don't what to say." Shiho muttered as she exits the car and head towards the door of her apartment. "Shiho Hahnenfuss, you're my girlfriend. If I'm not nice to you, who do you want me to be nice to?" Yzak questioned cupping his hands on Shiho's cheeks. "It's just that… I will feel as if I'm not good enough for you. To be with you." Shiho confess as she leaned her head on Yzak's shoulder, closing her eyes and taking in deep breath. Yzak shook his head. He just simply couldn't understand girls or women. "Shiho… don't start that. If you think that you are not good enough for me, then what about me? I will feel as if I'm not taking care of you and treating you well enough… and this thing will never end." Yzak explained.

"But…" Shiho protested but Yzak cut her off by capturing her lips with his. Shiho was caught unguarded. She wasn't expecting that from Yzak. It took her awhile to comprehend what Yzak was trying to tell her and she did finally. Returning the kiss, Shiho also fumbled with her keys to unlock the door. Both manage to get into the house and lock the door with their lips together. As both of the lovebirds head up stairs, both of them were rather hot and heavy.

- Meanwhile at an unknown place -

"Not bad, the ball is in one week's time. It will be a very pleasant timing to make a move. What do you say, Miss White?" A voice of a man sounded. "That will be good but I only want Shiho Hahnenfuss out of the picture and not anybody else." A lady sitting in the dark replies. "That's not a problem but I'm sure you know Yzak Joule will be with her. There will sure be risks of him getting hurt as well." The man noted. With that, the lady's fist clenched. "I don't want Yzak to be hurt in the process! The point of us working together is that I want Shiho out of my way and your side needs Shiho for experiment. Do you get what I'm saying?" The lady replied.

"Of course, I do. I will see to it then. May lady luck smiles upon us on that day." The man stood up and extended his hands for a handshake. The lady stood up as well and returns the friendly handshake. "May lady luck be with us." She said. With that both figures burst out into evil-sounding laughter.

-End of Chapter 22 -

Author's note: I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. I'm suffering from writer's block so if there's anything you're confused or not sure of, just ask me questions in your reviews ok? By the way, if you're wondering who is Miss White… I will give you a clue… Miss White is somebody in Yzak's team and hates Shiho to the core… So did you guess who the person is … ok, alright… It's Maya. And the next chapter will be uploaded around the next 4 days to 1 week form now, I HOPE…

Thanks for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	24. Chapter 23 : Newcomer

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

There's a little spoiler as well.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 23: Newcomer –

A week later…

- 4.30am in Yzak's bedroom (Yzak's apartment) -

"Mum, don't you know that it's 4.30am in the morning and I'm sleeping!" Yzak hissed softly into his cell phone as he grabbed his boxer, putting it on as he walk out of Shiho's bedroom. "I've something to discuss with you, that's why I call. Do you think I would be so mean to disturb your beauty sleep with Shiho?" Ezalia snapped darkly. "Whatever… So what do you want to discuss with me?" Yzak replied, landing on the sofa in the living room.

"It's about your secretary, Miss Maya White. And her father, Councilman, Nathan White." "And what about those two, father and daughter?" Yzak asked leaning back, feeling irritated that his sleep was interrupted. "I suspect that those two are in cahoots with the Blue Cosmos." Ezalia revealed. Letting out a sarcastic laugh, Yzak replied "You've got to be kidding right?"

"Be serious Yzak! I'm not joking here! The National Defense Committee is checking up on them…" "And did those wimpy members up there have any proofs or evidence to show that both are working with the Blue Cosmos?" Yzak interrupted, mentally rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the same time. "Not at the moment but there's just too much coincidence from the previous missions." Ezalia noted.

However Yzak was distracted from the conversation when he felt two arms wrapped around his neck and someone leaning his or her chin on his shoulder. As he turn around, Yzak soon realized that person was Shiho. Shiho looked wide awake and she was wearing nothing but having a blanket wrapped around her frame. Yzak signaled her to head back to the bedroom to rest but Shiho defy it by sitting beside him on the sofa. Yzak frown an annoyed look at her but Shiho didn't obliged. All she did was to stare blankly at Yzak with her long hair over shoulders being totally messed up.

"YZAK! Are you listening!" Ezalia shouted who sounded a lot like Yzak when he's fed up. "I'm listening. But I'm tired… I need to go sleep before I collapsed in front of you and the others in the meeting hall at tomorrow's meeting. Whatever you want to tell me, leave it to tomorrow." Yzak stated flatly. "You and your excuses. Alright then, but just remember to be at the ball punctual ok?" Ezalia noted. "Alright, I will." Yzak replied, who couldn't wait to hang up the phone. "And don't forget to…" "YES! I know that I must remember to bring Shiho along. Right? I know that… You've been nagging it into my head ever since that day you and Shiho went to buy the evening gown!" Yzak interrupted getting more and more irritable as each second passed by. "Alright, good night Yzak." Ezalia ended off. "Good night." Yzak replied hanging up the call.

"It's Ezalia, right?" Shiho asked, leaning closer towards Yzak. "Ya… Calling me at 4.30 am in the morning, disturbing my sleep." Yzak replied while Shiho smiled at his irritated but cute-looking face. "What about you? Did I wake you up?" Yzak continued. "No, not really. I woke up when I noticed that you're not beside me for that moment. So I come out here." Shiho replied, trying to keep eyes open.

"Look at you, going to dose off any minute now." Yzak said as he lifted Shiho up in the bridal- style, heading into his bedroom. "What was the call about?" Shiho asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes like a child who is about to head back to sleep any moment soon. "It's about Maya and her dad. My mum and the National Defense Committee are checking up on them as they are suspecting them of being in cahoots with the Blue Cosmos." Yzak replied putting Shiho gently down on the bed.

"The Blue Cosmos? You know Yzak… I wonder… Didn't the Logos which were behind the formation of the Blue Cosmos were captured during the second outbreak of war?" Shiho enquired. "Yes. The members of Logos were captured but they have successors in that piece of shitty ideas and stuff. That's why things are so complicated and seems never-ending." Yzak replied, lying beside Shiho. "I see." "Don't bother by that Shiho. Now the main issue is to get some rest as later in the day, there's a ball we need to attend besides our military duties. Remember?" Yzak reminded, wrapping his firm hands around Shiho's waist and tugging her closer towards him.

"Now I remember. Sleep well then, Yzak." Shiho said as she headed back to slumber. As soon as Shiho shut her eyes, Yzak did the same as well.

- 8.30am in Voltaire –

"Yo, Yzak. Did you know that there's a newcomer joining the team today?" Dearka asked as he passed his pal the database of the newcomer. Just then, Shiho entered the room, saluting and greeting her two superiors. But both of them dismissed the formality. "So who's the newcomer that I heard?" Shiho asked, taking a seat in front of Yzak. "I don't know. But the information and the newcomer's database is with Yzak." Dearka pointed.

At that moment, Yzak open the file and gets a terrible, horrible shock of his life. "WHAT! THIS GIRL HERE IS JOINING MY TEAM! NO WAY IN HELL I WILL APPROVE!" Yzak yelled his lungs out, slamming his fists on his table, totally giving both Dearka and Shiho the shock of their life as well. "What is it, Yzak?" You know this newcomer who is a girl?" Dearka asked, still recovering from his initial shock caused by Yzak's sudden outburst of rage and shock.

"IT'S NOT ONLY ME! SHIHO KNOWS THIS NEWCOMER AS WELL!" Yzak shouted back in reply. "Me? I know this girl?" Shiho replied, pointing to herself in shock as well. "TAKE A LOOK AT WHO THE HELL IS THIS FELLOW HERE WHO IS JOINING MY TEAM AS A NEWCOMER!" Yzak hollered at the top of his voice as he passed the file to both Dearka and Shiho.

"Miranda Joule. A top graduate of ZAFT'S theory, physical and practical entrance exams for ZAFT'S CE 75 recruitment of officers. According to results of the stated the exams, ZAFT, Military Affairs Sector (MAS) and National Defense Committee have decided to grant the graduate the position of a Grade 1 Combat Specialist, just as requested by the above stated graduate. The graduate will be joining the Joule team under the guidance of Commander Yzak Joule, First Executive Officer Dearka Elthman and Grade 5 Combat Specialist Major Shiho Hahnenfuss for her entire military term unless changes are announced and carried forward." Dearka read aloud, looking at both Yzak and Shiho.

"Miranda? You mean she's joining us. That will be great!" Shiho cheered, looking very excited. "NO! IT'S NOT GREAT! IT SPELLS DISASTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M THAT DOWNRIGHT UNLUCKY TO HAVE HER UNDER MY GUIDANCE AND IN MY TEAM!" Yzak screamed again. "Cool down, Yzak." Shiho said as the doorbell rang. "Sir, Miranda Joule has arrived." Sheila announced through the communicator located outside of the office. "BRING HER IN!" Yzak shouted through the communicator which gave Sheila a great shock. But it doesn't work for Miranda. She stood there beside Sheila not looking frightened at all.

"You are not frightened at all, Miranda? That person who just yelled is going to be your commander." Sheila warned. "I know. That person is Yzak Joule. He's my cousin, so I'm immune to his shouting and stuff." Miranda explained. "Oh my god! Good luck to you then. I'm leaving. See you later. Oh yes! By the way, you are sharing room with me. I'm Sheila. Nice meeting you, Miranda." Sheila introduced having a friendly handshake with Miranda. "I'm sure you already have known my name. But I'm glad to meet you." Miranda replied.

After the handshake, Miranda took a deep breath and went in. There she saw Shiho, Dearka and the dark-face Yzak glaring deadly at her. Nevertheless, she showed respect to them and saluted. "I'm Miranda Joule, a Grade 1 Combat Specialist. I'm assigned to the Joule team by ZAFT." Miranda introduced but was stopped by Dearka. "We've heard about you. It's alright. Be at ease. I'm sure you know all of us here in this room, especially Shiho and Yzak. So when it's off-duty, just call us by our names. There's no need to be so formal, everyone in this ship is sick and tired of formality."

"I see, thank you." Miranda nodded. "Oh my… I still can't believe that you've made it here, Miranda." Shiho exclaimed, walking towards her. "I know, Shiho. I can't believe that I'm going to be working under you. It's a dream come true!" Miranda announced as she gave Shiho a big hug. "Working with me? A dream comes true? What do you mean, Miranda?" Shiho enquired. "Ever since you begin to council me and coach me, I've always look up upon you as my elder sister. So working under your guidance is really a miracle, a dream comes true for me." Miranda explained.

"Really? You've always looked up to me as your sister?" Shiho asked in astonishment. "Yes, I did. Though I must really apologize for all the worries and troubles that I have caused. Sorry." Miranda explained. "Don't be, Miranda. I'm just trying my best to help you. Hey, what about the idea of us being sworn sisters and promised to help each other out from this very moment onwards?" Shiho requested. "I'll be glad to." Miranda said.

Both ladies giggled and gave each other a big bear hug, totally forgetting Dearka's and Yzak's existence in the room. Until… "EXCUSE ME, LADIES! I'm not dead yet. I'm still here! ALIVE AND KICKING!" Yzak yelled at the both them. Both Shiho and Miranda jumped upon Yzak's yelling. "I'm sorry, sir." Shiho apologized, giving a salute and Miranda followed.

Just then, Dearka noticed that both Shiho and Miranda looked so alike. It seems to him that Miranda's hair and color of eyes differ from Shiho but her other features are exactly the same and that puzzled him. "Miranda, Shiho. Are you two sisters by blood and flesh? Because the two of you look so alike to one another?" Dearka pointed out with Yzak nodding his head, who seems to have cooled down.

"The two of us being sisters by blood? You've got to be kidding Dearka." Both blurted out at the same time. "No really! The two of you look so alike that you two look like twins. The only difference between the two of you is Miranda's hair and the color of her eyes. Her hair is wavy and her eyes are greenish blue in color instead of Shiho's straight hair and purplish eyes. Don't you think so, Yzak?" Dearka noted, looking at Yzak for answers.

"I agree but what happened to your hair color, Miranda? Shouldn't it be orange in color? How come it's brownish black which is similar to Shiho's?" Yzak asked, pointing at Miranda's hair. "Well, it's orange in color previously because I dyed my hair with that color. But Shiho advised me to remove my hair dye to have a good impression during the interview before I am allowed to take the exams. So I did and brownish black is my original hair color. Now that you have mentioned it, my hair color is identical to Shiho's." Miranda replied, comparing Shiho's hair color with hers.

With that, Yzak's suspicion of Miranda being Shiho's long lost elder sister is weighing heavier in his head at that moment. "Never mind about that. The two of you are dismissed. Shiho, you will introduced Miranda to the others and get her familiarized around the ship. Is that understood?" Yzak ordered. "Yes, sir." Shiho answered. "If there's nothing else, the two of you may leave." Yzak commanded. Both Shiho and Miranda saluted to the two superiors and left the room at the blink of the eyes.

Seconds later, Yzak leaned back on his armchair and began to lose in thoughts about the similarities Shiho and Miranda shared. However, Dearka snapped him back to reality. "Yzak buddy, don't you think its so coincidence that the two of them looked so alike?" Upon that, Yzak frowned, "I don't know, Dearka. There's too much coincidence. Maybe the both of them don't know it or something." Yzak murmur to himself with Dearka looking rather puzzled.

-End of Chapter 23-

Author's note: I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. From what I have read of in the reviews, let me explain that Miss White is actually Maya, the lady in Yzak's team who is Yzak's secretary and hates Shiho like crazy because Maya herself is in love with Yzak. For the next chapter, I will try my best to upload it as soon as possible. Bear with me guys… because my one week holiday is ending soon and my nightmare second school term is starting soon… very soon…

Thanks for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	25. Chapter 24 : The Coming

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 24: The Coming –

- In Shiho's quarter (in Voltaire) -

"Oh gosh… Look at the time! I have less than 2 hours to prepare for the ball." Shiho gasped as she came out of her bathroom. "Don't worry." She heard a voice from the direction of her bed and soon realized that voice belongs to Miranda. As she turns around, her prediction was right. "Miranda? How did you get in?" Shiho asked, brushing her long hair. "Well, the door wasn't lock. So I decided to pop in to see if you're still here." Miranda explained. "Oh I see. By the way, are you already for the ball?" Shiho asked.

"Ya, I'm all set. Just need to put on some light make-ups and the gown and I'm off to the ball with…" Miranda replied but was interrupted. "With who? Who's the lucky guy who dates you to the ball? Tell me, Miranda!" Shiho asked with wide, excited looking eyes. "Chill Shiho... It's only Travis, the red elite guy with hazel-brown spiky hair. And it's not really a date for your information." Miranda defended.

"Oh really? If the rumors were right, I think Travis has a crush on you." Shiho pointed out playfully. "Don't be ridiculous, Shiho. I'm new and today is my first day here. Even though both Travis and Tracy are my guides around this ship, I hardly talk to Travis but only to Tracy." Miranda noted. "Who knows? But there's a thing called love at first sight." Shiho insisted.

"Whatever. Don't you think you should start preparing for the ball? Or else you'll be late. By the way, Yzak hates people who are late." Miranda reminded, about to leave the room. "Try that on me and he will get it BIG time…" Shiho said with a smirk on her fair porcelain-like face. "Wow, looks like someone got Yzak all wrapped up nicely around the fingers." Miranda smirked back, resulting the both of them to burst out in laughter.

'You're one funny person, Miranda.' Shiho thought to herself as she took out her gown from the cardboard in her quarter.

- In Yzak's office -

"Dearka, how come you're still here? Don't you need to go fetch or accompany your wife?" Yzak asked his buddy whose looking some reports on his table. "Nope, about an hour later. Milly told me to go fetch her an hour or later before the ball starts, so she could prepare without me in the way. But I seriously don't get what she means by that." Dearka shrugged, looking at Yzak for answer. "It's obvious that you will get in her way in some ways or another. That's why she doesn't you around." Yzak pointed out, staring at his computer with Dearka arching an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever the case is. Yzak, don't you need to get prepare as well?" Dearka asked flatly, looking around the room for his buddy's tuxedo or suit. "I don't really need that much time to get ready like what ladies do. I just need to shower, then put on my tux and I'm done." Yzak replied, standing up and headed towards his cardboard taking out his tux.

"I totally agree with you. Ladies really take a long time getting ready for any occasion especially major events like a ball." Dearka admitted, shaking his head in memory of how long Miriallia take just to get dress up for the previous ball. "I think that applies only to some ladies only. I don't think Shiho need THAT much time to get ready and dress up." Yzak said, leaning back on his armchair.

"Hard to say that now, Yzak. You'll know how long she will take to dress up when the both of you are together much longer." Dearka advised, twitching his index finger side to side. "You sure sounds expert in this." Yzak replied, eyeing his friend. "I am because I'm a married man." Dearka noted flatly while Yzak rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"By the way, Yzak pal. When are you planning to propose to Shiho?" Dearka asked leaning forward with interest shining in his amethyst eyes. "You sounded very excited, but I hate to disappoint you, my friend. It wouldn't be soon." Yzak replied monotonously. "Why not?" Dearka snapped eyeing his best friend with saucer-wide eyes. "Shiho and I have been together only for about six months. Don't you think six months is a little too fast to hop into marriage?" Yzak snapped back in a less violent way compared to his usual snapping.

"Yzak, time doesn't matter much. Is how deep you feel towards that personwhich makes you think whether you want to spentthe yourrest of your life with that person." Dearka explained. "But… I don't know… It's just that I want to know more about her in person." Yzak replied. "Excuse me dude, you've already slept with her for countless number of times. And you still don't know much about her?" Dearka said, sounding rather ridiculous. "Don't exaggerate, Dearka. I don't sleep with her THAT much!" Yzak barked. "Are you sure, Yzak? Don't think I don't know that you do ask her to come over to your room to spend her off-duty time with you. And that often happen quite regularly, mind you." Dearka revealed with a smirk while Yzak stared at his friend in surprise. "Just don't let a nice girl like Shiho slipped away. There's many guys out there want a share of Shiho as well, you know. Or enemies since she's a well-known soldier, enemies that have been defeated by Shiho will definitely want her as well." Dearka noted while Yzak nodded in agreement.

- An hour later -

"I'm coming!" Shiho shouted across her room as she rushed to get the door. Much to her surprise, it was Yzak in his tux. "Come on in, handsome." Shiho invited. As the door slide shut, Shiho went back to her table, looking for something. At the meantime, Yzak was admiring Shiho with her long hair flowing down till her waist like a curtain. She was in the gown with a light shade of make-up. It was obvious that Shiho had applied a thin layer of foundation. Besides the foundation, she put on some pinkish-violet eye shadow and mascara which brightens up her eyes. Yzak just couldn't take his eyes off her. She was breath-taking beautiful in his eyes at that moment. However, Yzak still don't understand what Shiho was doing.

"What are you looking for?" He asked, walking towards her. "I'm looking for the necklace." Shiho said as she fumbled through her drawers. "Necklace? What necklace?" Yzak asked, getting more confused. "The necklace I just bought. I'm planning to match it with the pendant you gave it to me for Christmas." Shiho explained. "Let me help." Yzak said standing up walking towards her clothes cabinet and began to search for it.

"Oh great. It's here I found it." Shiho announced with a sigh of relief. It was a very thin chain much like a choker. Shiho carefully slip in the pendant and was about to put it on when Yzak stepped in. "Let me put it on for you." Shiho pass the necklace to him and stood in front of him. She lifted up her hair a little so that Yzak could put on the necklace for her.

Once done, Yzak look into the mirror and admire Shiho's beauty. "You look stunning." Yzak said softly, wrapping his hands around Shiho's petite waist. "You're not bad yourself." Shiho replied as she placed her hands on top Yzak's. With a blink of an eye, Yzak spun Shiho around facing him. Shiho was surprised at the sudden action but she was soon lost in her lover's cobalt blue eyes as he was looking into her purplish eyes.

Yzak tilted Shiho's chin and draws her closer towards him with his eyes still locked onto hers. She was so close to him that Yzak could feel the warm breath of hers. Yzak couldn't resist the temptation of those glossy pink lips any longer. He leaned his head forward and closed the distance between Shiho's luring lips and his. In response, Shiho wrapped her arms around Yzak's neck and kisses him back.

No sooner, the kiss they both shared became frenzy and wild. Shiho moaned as Yzak pressed his lips hard against hers. Time flies when both of them enjoyed themselves. Moments later, Yzak pulled away from Shiho though the distance between them was of littledifference. "Yzak…" Shiho whispered as she tries to catch her breath after the intoxicating kiss. Yzak leaned his forehead onto Shiho's and looked into her eyes once more.

"Don't ever leave me, Shiho. Promise?" Yzak asked as he felt something was going to happen and that Shiho will be leaving him. "I won't Yzak, not even in a million years' time." Shiho assured, giving a quick pecked on Yzak's lips. "Because I love you too much to let you leave me." Yzak confess, embracing Shiho lovingly in his arms. "I know. I love you, Yzak. I really do." Shiho replied, hugging him as she's drawn to the warm of his body. "I love you too." Yzak admitted.

-End of Chapter 24-

Author's note: Firstly, I want to apologize for the late update… I'm sure you guys know what the reason is... I'm very sorry to keep you guys waiting… Nevertheless, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Let me explain that Miss White is a made up character by me because in this story, most of the mishap Shiho is going to face will be directly or indirectly cause by her since she sees Shiho as her rival in love. I will try my best to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Please bear with me guys… Oh yes! Before I forget, if there's any an enquiry or confusion in the story or in any chapters, please feel free to check it with me in the reviews.

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	26. Chapter 25 : Disaster!

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 25: Disaster –

- At the venue of the annual ball -

"Wow… Look at this place, Dearka. It's really crowded." Miriallia mentioned to her hubby, Dearka Elthman. "Uh-huh. Can't be help, everyone working for ZAFT is invited to the ball unlike the past years whereby only ZAFT's Council members, officials and militants and their dates or spouse are invited." Dearka replied as one of his hands snaked around Miriallia's slender waist.

"No wonder. By the way Dearka, where's Yzak and Shiho?" Miriallia asked. "I don't know, but I think they should be here any minute from now." Dearka replied guiding his lady love through the crowd. "I hope so. I'm looking forward to meet Shiho." Miriallia noted. With that Dearka let out a sigh. "Why did you sigh, Dearka?" Miriallia asked feeling rather puzzled.

"I thought you were trying to say that you are looking forward to meet Yzak again." Dearka replied as he earned himself a playful slap on the shoulder from his honey. "I'm not interested in Yzak, Dearka. Besides, he isn't as good looking as you're." "Thanks… but he's kind of good looking to some extend. Don't you think so?" Dearka mentioned. "To some extend only, but I still find that you're the best-looking compared to Yzak and others." Miriallia admitted which sort of boosted Dearka's ego and confidence.

"Dearka!" A voice from behind called out which sounds rather familiar to the tanned guy. To Miriallia's horrors, the voice belongs to Dearka's mum, her mother-in-law. "Mother." Miriallia greeted out of respect. Miriallia didn't really feared her mother-in-law that much, is just that every time she made an appearance, she will definitely asked, more of pestering on when Dearka and Miriallia are going to start a family, which is Miriallia's most hated question. Even though Dearka will always come to her rescue, she just feared her mother–in-law's presence.

"Miriallia, so nice of you to accompany Dearka to the ball. I thought you won't be coming." Dearka's mum stated with a smile while Miriallia forced a smile on her radiance face. Before she could speak again, Yzak and Shiho came into the scene with Yzak's parent behind them which sort of divert Dearka's mum attention.

"Hello, Jane. Nice to see you coming." Ezalia greeted her best friend since childhood. "Same here, Ezalia." Dearka's mum replied, shaking Ezalia's firm hands. "Oh yes! This must be Yzak and this lovely lady here must be your boy's girlfriend. Am I right?" Jane asked taking a good look at Shiho. "Good evening, madam." Shiho greeted with a smile. "Indeed lovely. Oh my… Yzak sure has run down quite a bit. Just look at his face, not as fleshier than the past." Jane noticed.

"There's nothing I can do. Yzak's in the running for both his dad and my position in the Council, so he is more or less stressed out by the additional workload besides his military duties." Ezalia sighed. "Don't feel bad, Ezalia. At least your only son is interested to be in the running. Just take a look at my only son, Dearka. He doesn't even care about taking over both his dad and my position in the Council. When I asked him why, he just replies that he is contented with his position in the military and couldn't give a damn about politics. I just wonder how long my hubby and I will continue to be in the Council." Jane stated with a sigh while Ezalia patted her shoulders.

"Shiho! Wow… Look at you… You're gorgeous!" Miriallia praised as she made her way towards Shiho. "Thank you, Miriallia. You're not bad as well." Shiho replied, taking a good look at Miriallia. Both pretty ladies laughed softly at one another while their guys converse with each other. "Well… Look whose here…" Ezalia said with poison dripping from every word she spoken which sent shivers down Shiho's spine.

Maya and her dad were walking towards both Joule and Elthman direction. It took Yzak awhile to comprehend why his mum was acting this way. He finally understand as he remember that due to the recent report handed in by the National Defense Council, his mum and the others are suspecting Maya and her dad were working with the Blue Cosmos. According to the latest report that he have received, there are enough evidences to prove that both of them were guilty. However, Ezalia didn't want find the number of evidences enough and as a result she pass down orders to keep a close watch on those two and to gather more evidence.

"Hello, Ezalia and Jane. Good evening." Nathan, Maya's dad greeted. "Well, hello to you as well, Nathan." Ezalia greeted. Both Yzak and Shiho exchange glance after seeing how fast Ezalia had changed her facial expression and tone. Just then, the host on the stage announced that the annual ball has been officially started.

Immediately, the orchestra stationed at the stage begins to play an instrumental version of the ballad called EVERLASTING sang by a renowned singer named BoA. Soon, many pairs of officials entered the dance floor and began to dance to the soothing rhythm of the music.

At that moment, Shiho caught sight of Miranda and Travis heading into the ballroom. Shiho waved excitedly towards Miranda and the pair headed towards where Shiho and Yzak were. "Nice to see you here, Shiho." Miranda noted, shaking Shiho's hands. Meanwhile, Yzak grabbed Travis away from the ladies. "Don't tell me that you're trying to date Miranda." Yzak asked, eyeing his subordinate. "Yes, sir. But she doesn't know that I'm interested in her." Travis replied. Yzak just looked at Travis ridiculously, "Good luck to you then. By the way, just call me Yzak when you're not on duty. In timeslike now."

Both guys joined the ladies once again. "Where is Dearka and his wife?" Yzak asked. "They're at the dance floor over there." Shiho pointed out. "Don't they look great?" Shiho added with a smile on her face. "Shiho, shall we?" Yzak asked extending his hand. "Lets." Shiho laughed as Yzak took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Both lovebirds got into position when they reached the dance floor. Shiho lean her head onto Yzak's shoulder as the music gets much slower and relaxing. "What's wrong? Are you tired? Do you want to have a rest?" Yzak whispered softly. "No. I'm just relaxing that's all. It's not everyday or every evening that I get to be so close to you." Shiho replied. "I know, Shiho. But you've got to understand…" Yzak was interrupted by Shiho. "I understand, Yzak. I understand." "I'm sorry, Shiho." Yzak apologized, holding Shiho closer to him. "Don't be, Yzak." Shiho assured, looking deep into her lover's ocean blue eyes.

Both eyes were locked onto one another , not breaking the eye contact at that particular moment as the instrumental ballad was still being played by the orchestra. Every second passes by, Shiho and Yzak was inching closer to one another until their lips met. Both engaged in a deep but a breath taking kiss filled with emotions. The kiss they shared got the attention of others around them. The rest have to admit that both of them are meant to be together.

However, that blissful moment came to an abrupt halt when sounds of a gun firing was echoed through the entire ballroom. Not only Yzak's and Shiho's heavenly moment came to an end, everyone in the ballroom including the musicians were in the state of panic. Everyone scrambled towards the nearest exit for evacuation procedure when masked soldier dressed in black enter the ball room, firing at all directions. Soldiers and guards on duty moved into action.

"What is going on?" Shiho shouted loudly in order for Yzak to hear since everyone is shouting or screaming out loud. "I don't know. Just stick close to me." Yzak instructed taking out his gun from his tux. Shiho obeyed but soon defy the order when she saw Maya was lying on the ground looking injured. She ran towards her, ignoring Yzak's shoutings.

"Just as plan, she's coming…" Maya hissed darkly to herself upon the sight of Shiho heading towards her. "Maya, are you alright?" Shiho asked, helping Maya up. "I've sprained my ankle; I can't run or move fast." She lied. "I'll help you." Shiho replied, placing one of Maya's arms around her shoulder while lifting her up from the ground. Shiho caught sight of Yzak from far, looking for her.

She was about to moved towards his direction when she felt a hard object hit the back of her head. Within seconds, Shiho black out.

- About an hour later, when the soldiers in black were gone and people were evacuated to the military headquarter stationed there. -

"Where's Shiho?" Yzak asked Dearka who looked rather worried as well. "I don't know. I couldn't find Miriallia as well." Dearka revealed worriedly. "Sir, the soldiers and I couldn't find Miriallia and Shiho. I think they've gone missing or even been abducted." Travis announced saluting both of his superior. Yzak and Dearka exchanged looks. Both of their worst nightmares have happened. Both of their much loved ladies have gone missing.

"Call back every single soldier in my team. Issue the order that I want everyone to report at the meeting room in Voltaire in an hour's time. There's no time to lose. Go on, lieut." Yzak orders. Travis saluted and hurriedly walked away to carry his assigned order.

- Blue Cosmos base situated in Orb -

Shiho's eyes fluttered open as she groaned to the aching pain at the back of her head. "Finally, you're awake." A voice sounded. Shiho sat up and turned towards the direction of the voice. "Miriallia? How come you're here?" Shiho asked as her vision has cleared up. "I don't know. All I remember is being pushed away from Dearka due to the rushing of the crowd. And the next minute, someone in black hit me hard on the head. That's when I black out. The next thing is being here in this prison cell with you, Shiho." Miriallia explained.

"Oh god… Just where are we? And why the both of us are abducted here?" Shiho asked, rubbing her aching head. "I'm at lost too. I missed Dearka already." Miriallia confessed. Shiho assured, putting an arm around Miriallia shoulders, comforting her. "Don't worry, Miriallia. The guys will find us soon. I hope…"

-End of Chapter 25-

Author's note: I apologize for the late update… My mid-year examination is around the corner and my teachers as usual… At the same time, I'm suffering from a major writer's block which is another reason for the delay… I'm very sorry to keep you guys waiting… Nevertheless, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. I will try my best to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Bear with me guys, PLEASE… If there's any an enquiry or confusion in the story or in any chapters, please feel free to check it with me in the reviews. And don't forget to review ok?

Hint/clue: In the next chapter, I don't think it will be much of action but Yzak and his buddy, Dearka is planning and locating their missing lady-loves. For some reason or another, Miranda found out that Shiho is her long lost younger twin sister. And what does that have an impact on the story and the rescue mission of Shiho and Miriallia? Also, what events are lined up for Miriallia and Shiho, especially Shiho? Well, that's all I'm going to say. Want to know more? Stay tune…

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	27. Chapter 26 : Sisters

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 26: Sisters –

- In Voltaire, Yzak's office -

Yzak threw the file on his desk as he leaned back on his armchair, feeling extremely frustrated. "3 hours have past and nothing! Still nothing about those missing two!" At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Whoever it is, just get your damn ass in!" Yzak hollered into the communicator. The door slide open and Maya, his secretary walked in.

"Sir, the file you wanted." Maya noted as she placed the file on her crush's desk. "You may go." Yzak ordered coldly as he lifted up the file with his right hand while Maya just stand there guessing what information did the file contain. "HELLO! I said you may go NOW!" Yzak shouted which had frightened Maya. Without even saluting to Yzak, she quickly exits the room out of fear and shock due to Yzak's sudden yelling.

Once again, Yzak placed the file down on the desk and this time he rested his aching head on the desk. 'Where are you, Shiho? I miss you already.' Yzak thought to himself. Seconds later, Dearka came in. "Whoever that is, can't you just KNOCK THE DOOR FIRST!" Yzak roared, jolting up from his armchair with his fists clenched.

"It's just me, Yzak. I know you're in a mad mood, but you don't need to shout at me. BECAUSE I'M IN A BAD MOOD AS WELL!" Dearka blew up totally in the same way as Yzak did. "HOW WOULD I KNOW THAT YOU'RE IN A BAD MOOD AS WELL! LOOK AT YOU, YOU'RE SO CALM!" Yzak screamed back, pointing at him. "EXACTLY! You don't have to be so worked up as it will not get you anywhere." Dearka explained. Just then, Yzak recalled Shiho telling him the similar sentence as well.

Finally, he calm down and sat on his chair. "What do you want, Dearka?" Dearka just take a seat in front of Yzak, "Any news on the ladies?" Upon that question, Yzak gave a huge sigh and rest his head on the desk once more. "Judging from your reaction I guess it's a no." Dearka said with disappointment. "The only news so far is that it's confirmed that those idiots in black have escaped through the shuttle port." Yzak replied.

"What! Those freaks escaped from the shuttle port? How on earth did they do that? Isn't the shuttle port heavily guarded by soldiers of ZAFT?" Dearka blurted out within a breath. "It's rather impossible for them to do so unless their boss or big shot have bribed the soldiers there to close both eyes on their escape through the shuttle port." Yzak replied, beginning to read the file that was handed to earlier on.

"Oh yes. It's been confirmed. The Military Affairs Sector and together with National Defense Committee will look into that matter and keep ZAFT and the Council inform with the latest news." Yzak spoke as he scans through the report. "Wow, they're really fast at tracking down stuffs like this." Dearka pointed out. Yzak just nodded in silent.

"Hey, wait a minute! What about Shiho's work? Who is going to take over?" Dearka asked, earning a stare from Yzak. "You should shut your mouth for once, Dearka… I've past Shiho's work over to Miranda…" Yzak answered walking away from his desk, sitting on his bed. "Oh I see…"

- In Shiho's room/office -

Miranda scans the keycard that Yzak has given to her earlier to gain access to Shiho's room. The door slides open and she steps in as the lights in Shiho's room began to light up. She looked around the room and felt a feeling of emptiness in her heart. Miranda wonders why as she only felt this emptiness in her heart only on those lonely days which she had not met Shiho yet.

She just didn't know why but after getting to know Shiho more in person as time goes by, she never felt loneliness anymore until that current moment. Just then, something shiny caught her attention on Shiho's shelf of documents. Miranda went over and saw a well-polished silver necklace which is more of a locket. She picked up the locket and took a closer look at the carving on it. 'It looked exactly like the locket I've.' Miranda thought. She opened the locket and she got a shock of her life!

The picture in the locket was the picture of a girl and Miranda in their childhood days. Miranda knows that the picture was her as she has the locket which had the identical picture of that girl and herself in it. At that moment, she soon realized that the identity of the unknown girl which has kept her in suspense for all these years was actually Shiho!

Miranda then suddenly recalls Jennifer telling her that the other girl in the picture was her younger twin sister. "It can't be happening… Shiho, my younger twin sister?" Miranda mumbled in shock. She also recalls that there's another way of identifying her younger twin which is the birthmark on their shoulder and on their hips. She quickly scans through Shiho's shelf for clue and soon found a photo book.

Sitting on Shiho's bed, Miranda took out the photo album from the shelf and flip through it, looking for any photo which shows Shiho's shoulder. At last she found a perfect picture. The photo was taken at the beach and Shiho was with her group of friends. The maincatch was that Shiho was wearing a black bikini top and bottom which reveals her shoulder and hips. Miranda took a good and precise look and spotted a birth mark on Shiho's shoulder and hip which was exactly identical to the birthmark on Miranda's hip and shoulders.

At that instant, it was obvious that Shiho was Miranda long lost twin sister. Miranda broke into tears. That's when Yzak came into the room and caught sight of Miranda crying. "Miranda? Why are you crying?" Yzak asked, taking a place on Shiho's bed, in front of Miranda. "Why are you here?" Miranda asked in between her sobs. "I'm here to see how you're coping with Shiho's work and didn't expect to see you…" Yzak's voice trail off as he didn't know what to say.

Miranda showed the locket and the photo of Shiho to Yzak. However, Yzak did not get what she meant. "I've the identical locket to this locket which I believe is Shiho's. Am I right?" She asked. Yzak nodded his head and soon gets what Miranda was trying to tell him. "You mean Shiho's is your long lost younger sis while you're Shiho's long lost elder sis." Yzak noted while Miranda nodded the head.

Yzak picked up the photo of Shiho in a bikini and he spotted the birth mark on Shiho's shoulder and hip. "Those birth marks also prove that you two are twin sisters right?" Yzak confirmed while Miranda nodded in agreement. "At least, you managed to find out that Shiho is your sister due to her disappearance." Yzak comforted. "Thank you, Yzak. At least I know now that I've a younger sister beside me and was always with me." Miranda replied as she stopped crying.

Yzak nodded and Miranda asked, "So is there any news about Shiho yet?" "There are. Dearka and I in collaboration with the National Defense Committee and Military Affairs Sector are working out a plan. Right now, the only information we need is the exact location of where Shiho and Miriallia are located." Yzak explained. "You mean after all this while, you guys haven't found out the exact location?" Miranda enquired.

"No. It's not an easy task for us to do. We managed to trace where the shuttle has landed and where those idiots went, through some loop holes they left behind. But to find out where they are exactly, we need to hack into Orb's computer system which will trace it to the Blue Cosmos' base." Yzak revealed. "Orb's computer system? You mean Shiho and Dearka's wife are at Orb?" Miranda asked once more.

"Yes. And now ZAFT is making arrangement for this team and the Task Force Unit to head down to Orb to proceed with the rescue mission and the hacking of their computer system. Currently on the issue of tracing those idiots by hacking Orb's computer systems, my mother and I are making arrangements with Orb's leaders Cagalli Yula Attha and Athrun Zala." Yzak explained in details.

"Wait a minute. Why is Cagalli holding on to her original surname? Shouldn't she be using her husband's surname?" Miranda asked. "In politics, she will use her own surname. Anything besides politics, her surname will be Zala." Yzak explained with no interest, taking the photo album from Miranda and began to look through.

"Shiho loves you a lot. She told me that even though you are the second guy she has a relationship with but it seems to her that every moment she spent with you, it felt as if she had never been in a relationship before." Miranda revealed to Yzak which caused him to look up, "She really told you that?" Miranda nodded and continued, "At first, I didn't expect her to reveal that to me. Later she told me that whenever she's with me, she felt the urge of confessing everything to me just like what sisters would do. No secrets between one another."

Yzak nodded and respond, "Ya. She's special in many ways. She really has an influence on everyone in this team. A friendly and positive one." "Including you, Yzak. But her influence on you is something special and no one will have that kind of influence." Miranda pointed out with a smile as she walked towards Shiho's computer, switching it on.

"She sure has a huge but specialinfluence on me. That's one of the reasons why I love her so much." Yzak replied with a quick smile on his face as he left the room.

-End of Chapter 26-

Author's note: Sorry about the delayed update… My mid-year examination is on and I'm busy with my revision and stuff… I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. I will try my best to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. If there's any an enquiry or confusion in the story or in any chapters, please feel free to check it with me in the reviews. And don't forget to review ok?

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	28. Chapter 27 : Distress Note

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 27: Distress Note –

- An underground Blue Cosmos' base, Orb -

"Are you alright, Miriallia? You've been vomiting for quite sometime now." Shiho asked as she rubs Miriallia's back. "I don't know what's going on with me. All I know is that I'm feeling extremely dizzy and nausea." Miriallia replied taking a tissue to clean her mouth. "Here, lie down and rest." Shiho instructed as she helped Miriallia to her bed in the prison cell. "Thank you, Shiho. How are you feeling right now?" Miriallia asked, looking at Shiho with concern.

"I'm fine. Sorry that I scared you earlier on." Shiho apologized. "No worries, Shiho. It's not your fault. It's those entire guys fault. You don't even know what they do to you." Miriallia said as she recalled hours ago, two soldiers of an unknown military group grabbed Shiho out of the prison cell with much struggle as Shiho put up much resistance against them unless they told her where they're bringing her and what they're going to do to her.

Unfortunately, when Shiho reached the medical research room, she was knocked out by one of the substance that was injected to her by force. Shiho was away from Miriallia for about 3-4 hours before she was sent back. The aftermath was horrible, as soon as Shiho has gained her consciousness, she looked extremely pale and lifeless, lying down on her bed like a corpse. Much later, Shiho began to shiver tremendously feeling a sudden sensation of hot and cold. Those symptoms lasted for an hour keeping Miriallia busy, looking after her.

"Just what in the world are they doing to you, Shiho?" Miriallia asked worriedly. "I don't know. I was knock out by that medicine." Shiho replied as she watched Miriallia hopped out of the bed, rushing to the built in toilet cubicle in the prison cell. From the toilet, Shiho could clearly hear that Miriallia was vomiting again for the third time.

It then struck her, the possibility of Miriallia being pregnant. "Miriallia, are you pregnant by any chance?" Shiho asked as Miriallia came out of the toilet. "You've got to be kidding me." Miriallia replied. "Why not? Yzak told me that you and Dearka are pretty active." Shiho blurted out innocently. Miriallia gave it a thought and soon realized that her period didn't arrived for 2 weeks from the predicted week. "Oh my god! What am I suppose to do? I'll make sure I kill Dearka went I get back home from this place!" Miriallia shouted in frustration.

"Why do you have to murder him? Don't you want to be pregnant?" Shiho asked obliviously to Miriallia's reason. "I don't really want to be a mother so soon. I still want my freedom as just a married woman, not as a mother." Miriallia replied. "I see."

- Back at Yzak's apartment -

Yzak stepped into his apartment and was greeted by Rufus, his canine friend and house mate. "Hey Rufus… I know you're hungry now, I'll go bring you dinner." Yzak noted as he walk past Rufus, patting his head. Yzak was heading towards his kitchen when Rufus tugged gently on his long pants. "What is it, buddy?" Just then, Rufus directed him to his study desk in his bedroom. Once they were there, Rufus looked at the photo that has been framed up. It was a photo taken during Christmas Eve night which Shiho was in it with Yzak and Rufus. The photo which the three of them looked like a small but a closely knitted family.

Immediately, Yzak knew what Rufus was talking about. His dog buddy was looking for Shiho. Rufus misses her, Yzak himself misses her as well. "Shiho isn't around with us right now, Rufus. She's… She's somewhere else… Somewhere the both of us don't even know…" Yzak explained, looking into Rufus' eyes. Rufus' face sulked and he began to whine and whimper in a low but a sad tone.

"I know, Rufus… I miss her too…" Yzak added, looking at the photo once more. Rufus looked up and could tell that his master really missed Shiho from the longing expression in his ocean blue eyes. Rufus walked towards his master and tugged his pants one more. Yzak looked at his friend and smiled as Rufus displayed a soulful yet comforting look. "I get what you mean, Rufus. She will be alright and I'll bring her back. Just be patient, everyone is trying their best to find her." Yzak comforted as he made his way out of his room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

Rufus began to wag his tail excitedly and followed Yzak into his kitchen, looking forward to his dinner.

- Back at the underground Blue Cosmos' base, Orb -

"This can't go on any longer. Miriallia, we're getting out of here." Shiho whispered softly as she noticed that two soldiers have just entered the cell to guard the entrance. "Getting out of here? But how?" Miriallia asked softly, sitting closer to Shiho. "I've noticed that when I'm taken to the medical research room, the security room is empty for quite some time. So the plan is to get you to sneak into the security room and create a link to ZAFT's military headquarter in Februarius City where Yzak's team is situated right now." Shiho explained.

"How am I going to create a link? And how am I going to sneak in?" Miriallia asked, paying close attention to Shiho. "Since you're once a CIC of archangel, this should be easy for you. Unplug the wire which linked the computer's CPU to this base's system. Once done, restart the computer and log in to the computer using my full name, Shiho Hahnenfuss. Once log in, use this code behind this pendant to set the link with ZAFT's headquarter in place." Shiho explained and handed the pendant that Yzak had gave to her to Miriallia. "When it's done, type out a distress note which has the maximum of 20 words and the minimum of 10 words and then send it through the link. When it's done, log out and plug the wire back to the computer. You only have 10 minutes. I'll find the excuse and the opportunity for you to sneak in. Just keep the pendant safe and sound. It's important to me."

"No problem. I'm capable of doing that. But a code?" Miriallia noted as she took a good look at the pendant and realized that there is a code carved onto the back of the pendant. "Yup, this is a code only used when in times of emergency. I've to admit that Yzak is quite smart having the code engraved onto this treasure of mine. Your hubby, Dearka has it as well but his is definitely different from mine." Shiho stated. Miriallia nodded and studied the pendant, "Look at the shape of this pendant, it's very well done. It's a hibiscus."

"Thank you. Yzak gave it to me for Christmas." Shiho revealed, smiling wholeheartedly to herself upon the memory of last year's Christmas. "Something sweet must have happened, when you're smiling like this." Miriallia added, winking an eye at Shiho. "Ya, something sweet. Alright Miriallia, no time to lose. They're coming." Shiho alerted.

The two soldiers standing guard opened the prison cell's gate and grabbed Shiho out. "Wait! My friend needs some help! She kept on vomiting, can she see the doctor?" Shiho asked. Both soldier exchanged looks and soon agreed. One brought Shiho to the medical research room while the other brought Miriallia to the doctor's room.

Just outside the doctor's room, "Excuse me but I need to head for the restroom." Miriallia informed the soldier pretending to have a tummy cramp. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to, lady. Trying to escape aren't you?" The soldier revealed. "No, I'm not! I don't even know where the exit is and where on earth I am! Look, I seriously need to go to the toilet. I'll be back, unless you want to follow me to the ladies." Miriallia shot back, eyeing at him darkly.

"Fine then, go ahead! Make sure you come back here." The soldier ordered. Miriallia walked down the hallway and once the soldier was out of sight, she made a detour to the security room. Shiho was right when Miriallia reached the corridor of the security room, two soldiers exited from the room and the room was empty.

Miriallia entered the room and proceed with the plan.

- ZAFT's military headquarter in Februarius City -

"Sir, we've received a distress note from an unknown underground base in Orb." An officer on duty announced which alerted his commander's attention. The commander read the distress note, "Trace the code used in this distress note." "Yes, sir." Awhile later, "Commander, the code used belongs to Grade 5 Combat Specialist, Major Shiho Hahnenfuss of the Joule Team." "Well, well… It's Yzak Joule's girlfriend. It has been reported that she's been so called abducted. So which means that this distress note is sent via a link from where Major Hahnenfuss is to this headquarter." The commander analyzed while the officer nodded.

"Well then, sent a message including this distress note to Yzak Joule's ship and to the Military Affairs Sector together with the Council. We're talking about Ezalia's future daughter in law here." The commander ordered.

- Voltaire's Bridge -

"Commander Elthman! It's a message from the headquarter!" Voltaire's CIC announced. "What did it say?" Dearka asked as he rushed over. "It says that it has received a distress note from Major Shiho Hahnenfuss as her code has been used. The note has been sent via a temporary link from am underground base in Orb. Military Affairs Sector and the Council will get back to you and Commander Joule with more information in the 13 hour." The CIC read out.

"Contact Commander Joule. Request for his return immediately to Voltaire. Inform him on the issue as well." Dearka instructed while the CIC gets down to work. "Everyone on the bridge, listen up! I want every single one of you to be on full alert for any news or update from the Military Affairs Sector and the Council, as the headquarter has got a distress note which is probably from our very much loved Major Shiho. Any news or update, inform me at once." Dearka ordered as he head back to his quarter to contact the Council.

"Hang in there, Miriallia." Dearka whispered silently.

-End of Chapter 27-

Author's note: FINALLY! My mid-year exams are over… ha-ha, I'm so glad… I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Even though I'm spared from the hectic exams schedule, I'm not spared from my training schedule of some other activities… But still, I will try my best to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. If there's any an enquiry or confusion in the story or in any chapters, please feel free to check it with me in the reviews. And don't forget to review.

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	29. Chapter 28 : Never Alone

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 28: Never Alone –

- An underground Blue Cosmos' base, Orb -

"Hey! Where's Shiho? Why isn't she back yet?" Miriallia asked in frustration when she was returned to the prison cell. Though the officers ignored her, she continues "You there! I'm asking you a question! Why isn't my friend, Shiho, back here yet?" Giving in at last, one of the officers replied. "She wouldn't be coming back here. She's in the research room for an experiment."

"Experiment? What experiment? What are you guys doing to her? It could kill her!" Miriallia hollered at the top of her lungs. "As if we care, she doesn't even give a thought when she blows up the laboratory during her last mission." The officer replied smirking. "That's because you guys started it. You fellows wanted to disrupt peace by building that disastrous weapon against ZAFT." Miriallia shot back. "Shut up, lady. Don't forget about that little one you're carrying inside you right now. You won't want to overtire yourself." The officer noted which immediately caused Miriallia to tune down.

Miriallia sat on her bed and placed her hand over her belly. "What on earth did you get me into, Dearka?"

- Voltaire's Bridge -

"I'm back. You're looking for me?" Yzak asked Dearka, as he headed towards his buddy. "Ya, the headquarter has received a distress note which Shiho's code was used. It's sent from an underground base in Orb, just as we predicted. So the Council together with the Military Affairs Sector are done with the arrangement with Orb's military and this team together with some selected Task Force Unit members will be heading down to Orb in 2 hours time. But…" Dearka announced but was interrupted by Yzak.

"But what?" However, Dearka continues "But the headquarter hasn't found a suitable hacker from ZAFT who is able to hack into Orb's system to locate and find the full details of the Blue Cosmos' base undetected and within a short period of time." "A short period of time? How short is it?" Yzak enquired while everyone on the Bridge are listening to the conversation.

"Within the timeframe of 5 minutes, no longer than that. Not even by half a second." Dearka replied. It was clear that Yzak was beginning to get frustrated. Just then, "Wait! Let me take the test." A voice sounded. Everyone turned and realized that it was Miranda. "You sure? Many well known hackers of ZAFT have already failed this test due to the ridiculous timeframe given for this mission." Dearka stated bewilderedly.

"I don't think you're up to the challenge." Maya added with sarcasm dripping from every word she said. "You're just a Grade 1 combat specialist under Major Shiho Hahnenfuss. What makes you think you're up to the challenge? And just who do you think you're?" Maya continued, oblivious to Yzak's rising temper. "I'm up to the challenge because I'm Shiho's elder twin sister, Thatra Hahnenfuss." Miranda blurted out in fury. Hence, everyone was taken aback including Maya.

Before Maya could retaliate, Yzak interrupted "Go ahead with the test, Miranda. Travis will bring you there. Once you're done, report to me." "Yes, sir." Both Miranda and Travis saluted. 'Miranda, being Shiho's elder twin? Though those 2 really looked alike, but…' Maya ponder silently in mind, being total oblivious that Dearka and Yzak was observing her expression.

- The assimilation room -

"So Miranda, You're really Shiho's elder twin?" Travis asked as he programmed the test. "Shocking right? I can't believe it as well when I first found out by chance. Shiho is my long lost twin… Got to be kidding. That was what I thought until I find out some evidences and similarities between the both of us." Miranda replied as she takes a seat besides Travis. "But honestly, the two of you really look alike. Everyone thought the two of you were twins when you first show up, especially me." Travis admitted while Miranda smiled.

"You know, Miranda. You should smile like this more often. You looked prettier this way." Travis added, causing Miranda to break out into laughter. "Tell me, Travis. What was your first impression of me when I first arrived here?" Miranda asked, sitting closer to Travis. "Well, I find that you're a girl with character. Special and different from others." Travis replied while programming the test. Miranda nodded with a smile.

"There! The test is set and …" Travis' speech came to halt. He nearly fell off his seat when he turned to face Miranda as he didn't realize that Miranda was sitting so close to him. In short, he got a shock. "The test is set and what?" Miranda added. "You can proceed with the test." Travis added, looking into Miranda's eyes. "Ok. Thanks, Travis." Miranda noted as she patted Travis' shoulder on her way into the section of the room where the test is taken.

"Good luck, Miranda." Travis greeted while Miranda smiled in return.

- Awhile later, in Yzak's office/quarter -

"Hey, Yzak. Miranda has passed the test with a record-breaking of 3 minutes and 32 seconds. Seems like she has talent in this field." Dearka announced, handing Yzak the report. "It seems that way. Sign her up for the task then." Yzak replied, who seems distracted. "Are you alright? You looked distracted." Dearka asked with concern for his friend.

"I don't know, Dearka. I've got a very bad feeling about Shiho's safety." Yzak said worriedly. "She will be fine, Yzak. Trust me." Dearka assured, worrying about Miriallia's safety as well. "I hope so, Dearka. Miriallia will be fine." Yzak added while Dearka nodded. "Voltaire's upgrade on the boosters are done. So if you want to head to Orb now, go ahead with it. Just give me the word and I'll do the rest. It'll take a day to reach Orb from here." Dearka informed.

"Alright then. We'll head for Orb now." Yzak instructed while Dearka exit the room, preparing for the ship's set off.

- Orb's parliament house -

"Cagalli, do you know that ZAFT's ship, Voltaire is arriving within a day's time." Athrun asked. "I know. It's Yzak's team with some Task Force Unit members. They're using our computer system to hack into Blue Cosmos' base in order to obtain full details of the base before they head in. Right?" The blond princess of Orb replied. "You're right." Athrun nodded, giving a quick but playful pinch on his wife's nose.

"We're sending Kira and Lacus to assist them, right?" Cagalli asked while her hubby nodded. "At least this incident help us to track the Blue Cosmos' base down." Cagalli added once more. "True but right now you should get some rest, Cagalli." Athrun noted to his 6 months pregnant wife. Hence, Cagalli's face pouted in annoyance. "You shouldn't be here anyway. If Kisaka finds out, I'm going to be in deep trouble." Athrun reveals. "Who cares? I want to be here." Cagalli argued while Athrun sigh and shook his head in defeat.

- 12 hours later, in Voltaire -

Miranda got out of bed, exit from her room and headed into the staff lounge. The staff lounge was empty and quiet. Miranda took a seat on the sofa, looking out of the transparent glass panel and glanced at the dark universe which was decorated with tiny stars. She sat there quietly, staring out in space and lost in an endless train of thoughts.

However, her silent thoughts were interrupted. "Can't sleep?" A voice sounded behind Miranda. Just as Miranda turned around, she realized Travis was behind her, "Ya, I can't sleep. What about you?" "Me neither." Travis replied with a smile. Miranda nodded and signals Travis to have a seat beside her. "So you've been sitting long?" Travis asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Not really, awhile ago." Miranda replied as she faced Travis. "Travis?" Miranda sounded. "Yes?" Travis replied, totally liking how Miranda called his name. "Have you ever felt lonely before?" Miranda continued, looking away. "I'll did be lying to you if I say no. Everyone will bound to have times which they felt lonely. I'm no exception. Why? What's wrong?" Travis enquired in concern, studying Miranda's expression.

"I don't know. I just felt lonely like always." Miranda admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "What do you mean?" Travis added. "Since I was a kid, ever since I lost my parents, I felt that I'm always alone. Even though I've been well taken of by my late mum's best friend, Jennifer, I couldn't help but to feel lonely and have thoughts and impression that I'm always alone. Just like now, at this current moment." Miranda revealed.

"Miranda… You're not alone." Travis noted, looking into Miranda's bright but emotionless eyes. "You've got everyone in this team by your side. And you've got me as well." Travis assured. Just then, Miranda turned once again and looked at Travis. Travis realized that he had spilled the beans and decided to leave. "Wait!" Miranda called out. "What did you say in your last sentence?" Miranda asked as she was afraid she did heard wrongly earlier on.

Travis took a deep breath and repeat, "I said that you've got me as well." Miranda looked into Travis' brown eyes and leaned her head onto his shoulder. Travis didn't know what to do, he was debating with himself whether to hold Miranda in his arms or not but soon he did. "I like you, Miranda." Travis confessed, pulling Miranda closer towards him.

"Thank you, Travis." Miranda said, looking up at Travis. The brunette girl closed her eyes as she felt Travis' lips on her. He kissed her tenderly and gently. Miranda began to melt in his arms. Travis placed one of his hands on Miranda's face and deepened the kiss, tasting every single bit of her. Their kiss became deep and passionate.

Soon, Travis pulled away and pulled Miranda towards him once more, "You'll never be alone, Miranda. Just keep in mind that I'll be by your side." Miranda nodded and leaned onto Travis once again. Slowly drifting into slumber with a smile on her face as she had never felt such warmth and love for a long, long time.

-End of Chapter 28-

Author's note: I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter… I know this chapter is rather short but I just can't resist the urge of typing a chapter dedicated to Miranda and Travis … Hope you guys won't mind… I will try my best to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. If there's any an enquiry or confusion in the story or in any chapters, please feel free to check it with me in the reviews. And don't forget to review.

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	30. Chapter 29 : Worries

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 29:Worries –

- Orb's parliament house -

"Welcome to Orb." Athrun greeted Yzak and his team. Though Yzak seems distracted, he replied with a nod. "The team will be shown to their quarters located at Orb's military base where they will rest for the next 4 hours. The full schedule will be delivered to each individual's room by an Orb military officer." Kira announced as he made his appearance. Most officers in Yzak's team couldn't believe that the pilot of the famous Strike Freedom was actually speaking to them. From then, the briefing goes on for another 15 minutes.

- In Yzak's assigned quarter -

Yzak throw himself on his bed, suffering from a major headache. "If only Shiho was here…" He muttered under his breathe. If Shiho was around that minute, she would be probably be messaging his head by now. At the thought, his headache got much worse. Shiho was not around for quite sometime and his headache seems to be occurring more often. He just wonders if this two were related. Nowadays with Shiho missing, he haven't been thinking straight and concentrating on his work.

He wasn't alone. Rufus was affected as well. So was his team, especially Miranda. As he thinks through at that moment, Rufus continues to miss Shiho badly. The canine friend of his seems to miss Shiho more than Yzak himself do. Every morning, Rufus would head into Yzak's room to look at the photo taken during Christmas instead of waking Yzak up from bed.

As for his team, everyone seems to miss their cheerful and friendly Major. Some officers would talk about how positive things would turn out if their Major was around when an occasional accident crop up at the Mobile Suit hangar or when there's some confusion in the orders given out. However, Miranda or Thatra, Shiho's elder twin was the hardest hit.

Ever since Shiho was announced missing, Miranda became total different person. She was no longer the sociable and cheery Miranda that everyone knows. She has become much quieter than before. In any case when a fellow teammate greets her, she just smiles in acknowledgement instead of greeting back in a cheerful manner like she always do. The only person who can get Miranda to talk about her thoughts and feelings at the moment was Travis.

Yzak shook his head as he thinks through what has become of everyone since Shiho has gone missing. Needless to say, his best friend, Dearka was affected as well. Dearka wasn't affected by Shiho's missing case, he was worried about his wife, Miriallia. Along with everyone, Dearka wasn't himself these days. He was distracted in everything he does which is similar to Yzak himself, so he can't blame him.

Just then, a knocking on the door interrupted Yzak's train of thoughts. Yzak looked at his table and noticed that the operation's schedule has already been delivered to him earlier. So who could that be at the door? In order to find out, Yzak dragged himself out of the bed and answered the door. Much to his surprise, the person who's at the door was Athrun.

"Mr Zala, is there anything I can do?" Yzak asked politely as he remembers that he's in Orb, Athrun's territory. "Never mind about the formality with me, Yzak. Can I come in?" Athrun asked with a smile on his face. Yzak stepped aside and let Athrun in. Athrun Zala has always been Yzak's rival, since they were classmates at the 4th grade. However, after the second war, Yzak let the rivalry past. He couldn't care less about it anymore, he was way too preoccupied by all the Council and ZAFT things. Anyway Athrun was no longer with PLANTS or ZAFT anymore, so the more Yzak couldn't be bothered with the rivalry stuff.

Since then, the two of them have become friends. Not very close friends but casual friends.

Once again, Yzak's thought was interrupted as Athrun broke the silence between them. "I heard that this so called visit to Orb has got to do with your fiancée's abduction. Am I right?" "Ya, Shiho together with Dearka's wife, Miriallia was abducted during the ball that ZAFT and the Council has organized. We managed to find out that the two of them were taken here, in Orb, located at an underground base which belonged to the Blue Cosmos. By the way, Shiho is not yet my fiancée." Yzak replied with a cold expression on his face.

"She's not your fiancée yet? How come? I heard the two of you were quite close, like husband and wife." Athrun stated in his usual calm tone. "Don't be bothered by what the media has reported. They are desperate for the public's attention that they have to poke their nose into an ordinary military officer and Council member like me. The both of us are close but not as close as husband and wife." Yzak noted with a flat tone.

"You've got to be kidding with me, Yzak. An ordinary military officer and Council member? Your positions in both ZAFT and the Council are not ordinary at all." Athrun pointed out, giving a playful smack on Yzak's right shoulder. Yzak smiled in reply.

"Let's talk about something else. What are your plans for rescuing the captives?" Athrun enquired. "First, the hacker from my side will hack into the base's computer system at a particular time when the system security is offline. From there, the hacker will copy all the information available to Orb's military system within a very short time limit. Then assigned groups of officers from ZAFT and ORB will enter the base and you know the rest." Yzak explained, leaving out the last bit of information for Athrun's common sense.

"Nice strategy." Athrun said. "This mission will benefit both ORB and ZAFT. ZAFT wants the two captives to be rescued while ORB will have a much easier time tracking the Blue Cosmos down and getting rid of them." Yzak stated. Athrun nodded with smile, "Now I know why the Council wants you to take over Ezalia's place in ZAFT and the Council."

Yzak just nod in acknowledgement, "How's your pregnant wife coming along? I heard her pregnancy term has already reached the 6th month." With that, Athrun leaned back on the seat he is sitting and let out a sigh. "Cagalli is having mood swings and stuff. The bigger tummy, her temperament worsens. She's real scary. One minute she smiles at you, the other minute she flares up at you for no reasons."

"Oh my god…" Yzak said, shaking his head while Athrun did the same as well.

- 4 hours later, at Orb's military base, in the briefing room -

Every officer is seated in the briefing and chatting with one another since their superiors have not arrived yet. Just then, the door slides open. Yzak, Athrun, Kira stepped into the room with a file contain reports and information. Hence, all officers stand up and salute. Awhile later, someone stepped into the briefing room, surprising all officers present except for the 3 superiors who have expected her arrival. The person was the pink-haired songstress, Lacus Clyne.

The officers stood up to greet her but she waved it off, "There's no need for the formality, everyone. We're all the same." Once everyone was seated, "I apologize for my punctuality. I hope I didn't keep everyone waiting for long. Do forgive me as I was being held back." Lacus explained and looked at her husband when she spoke the last sentence. Kira smiled knowing what had held Lacus back. It was Lila, their kid who has turn to the age of 4 recently. Lila was reacting to the injection she has taken a few days ago which caused the little angel discomfort. As a result, Lila followed everywhere Lacus go, like glue.

"Let's begin with the briefing." Lacus noted. "Orb has sent two of its Special Task Force Unit officers to the underground base to check out the conditions there and to observe the activities as well. There, the two officers have gathered much information and a few pictures of their activities. Do look through the information which is printed in the report that every one of you was given. Now, I will show you the two captives who are to be rescued." Lacus briefed as she upload the photo and biography of Miriallia and Shiho.

"At the right-hand corner, the lady with hazel brown hair is Miriallia Haw. The name given in the report is the name of her origin but her recent name was legally changed to the surname of Elthman as she's married to military officer Dearka Elthman. She was once a military officer but soon, she switched career to a professional photographer. She is a natural. Next, the lady with dark brownish-black hair is Shiho Hahnenfuss. Her name is left unchanged as she's still a single, not yet married. She is ZAFT's well-known ace pilot and first woman combat specialist who is currently in the Joule team. She's in the rank of a grade 5 Combat Specialist similar to the rank of Major. She is a coordinator. Both of them are kidnapped during the annual ball organized by ZAFT and PLANTS." Lacus mentioned. Just then, she uploaded a few other pictures which shocked everyone in the briefing room.

"These are the pictures and photos that the two officers have taken during their mission in the base. At the left-hand corner, you can see a lady in a body suit contained in a cylindrical tank filled with cables and tubes attached onto her. She is Shiho Hahnenfuss." Lacus revealed worriedly.

Yzak got a shock of his life. He can't believe that was Shiho. "Is Shiho in an experiment project?" Yzak asked in concern. "Unfortunately… Yes, she is. According to the report, the Blue Cosmos are trying to decode her genetic tissues for some unknown reason. The consequences are unpredictable but according to doctors, the experiment is extremely life-threatening. She could probably lose her life due to the damage of her genetic tissues which led to the deteriorating of her central nerves or she could lose all of her memories." Lacus replied with a very disturbing and concern look on her fair face. Soon, everyone has the same expression on their faces while some are filled with anger.

Lacus continues, "Meanwhile… Miriallia Haw is not involved in the experiment project. She is currently located in the base's prison cell. I believe their aim to capture her is to use her as a hostage. However, she's a month pregnant and her body is in a very weak condition." Hence, Dearka looked up, "Pregnant? How reliable is that?" "It's according to the medical report the two officers managed to find." Lacus replied. It was now Dearka's turn to get even more worried.

The briefing ended after an hour and soon, all the officers were dismissed. "Dearka, Yzak." Athrun called out before the duo exit the room. The two of them turned around looking rather distracted than ever. "Hey. Miriallia and Shiho will be alright." Athrun assured placing each of his hands on one side of their shoulders. "That's right, Yzak, Dearka." Lacus added, standing beside Athrun while Kira joined her from behind. "Thanks." Dearka replied while Yzak nodded silently.

- In Yzak and Dearka assigned quarter -

Yzak took out Shiho's locket which Miranda has too. He sits down on the bed and opened the locket. In there, it was a photo of Miranda and Shiho in their childhood days before their parents were killed and before the both of them were separated. He looked at the part of the photo where Shiho was. As he looks, memories of those moments he spent with Shiho came to him.

Meanwhile, Dearka was doing the same with a photo of Miriallia in his cell phone. Memories came to him.

"Please be alright." The both of them said at the same time unknowingly.

-End of Chapter 29-

Author's note: SORRY! I know I'm extremely late for the update of the story… why? Because I'm really, really busy with school activities and I'm suffering from writer's block. But I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter… I will try my best to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. If there's any an enquiry or confusion in the story or in any chapters, please feel free to check it with me in the reviews. And don't forget to review.

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	31. Chapter 30 : The Spy

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 30: The Spy –

- Orb's base -

A figure entered Yzak's room after a knock on the door. "Yzak…" Maya called out, causing Yzak to turn around. "You haven't been yourself these days." Maya concerned. "How on earth can one be itself when someone important to that person is missing and is a guinea pig in a life-threatening experiment?" Yzak replied, referring to Shiho being the important one. "Is Shiho really that important to you?" Maya asked with a shaking voice. Yzak looked over his shoulder, "She's everything to me." "I know I'm in the wrong for not following the engagement in the past but I …" "Spare me the memories of those days, Maya. I didn't fancy you back in those days and I won't do so now either." Yzak interrupted coldly.

"I don't get it! In what ways I'm not as good as her? I've got the status, I've got the power, I've got the looks and the brain. What about her? She's just a mobile suit pilot under your charge. " Maya snapped, staring at Yzak. "Personality and character wise, she's your opposite." Maya couldn't believe what she's hearing. Yzak is actually saying that Shiho's much better than her. 'Yzak's got to be blind!' She thought. "You'll regret this, Yzak." Maya noted with poison dripping from every word she says as Yzak exit the room.

As Yzak walked down the corridor leading to the control room of the base, he was to be lost in thoughts. A past he didn't want to be reminded of was resurfaced once more. An incident in the past that he wished it had never happened. An incident he wished he hadn't agreed to. A past he hoped to keep it unknown from Shiho.

- Orb's military base, control room -

"You're right on time, Commander." Dearka saluted as Yzak entered the room. In the control room were Lacus, Athrun, Kira with Orb's officer on duty and Yzak's team of officers all prepared for the first part of the mission. "Everyone's prepared to start. Lacus will keep track of Lieutenant Miranda Hahnenfuss when she is in the underground base's computer system. Your team members are in their positions as well." Athrun announced. "When are we starting?" Yzak asked, looking through the report handed to him by an Orb officer. "We'll start in 2 minutes time. The countdown function has already been activated." Dearka informed.

"Get ready, lieut. You only have 5 minutes. Good luck." Lacus informed. "3…2…1… the base's system security is offline. Do proceed." With the command from Lacus, Miranda started to enter the base's system. From there, she gathered every single one of the information available and save it to Orb's computer system. Just then, Yzak realized that Maya wasn't in the control room with the rest. Yzak instructed Dearka to take his place while he went to look for Maya.

As Yzak was walking along the corridor about to reach Maya's quarter, he saw Maya walking out of the room and taking the route to the control room. At first, Yzak wanted to head back to the control room since Maya is making her way there. But something tells him that he should enter her room. Though Yzak knew it was wrong to enter someone's room without permission, he went in.

- In Maya's room -

The room was pretty empty, except for the study desk which is filled with files, reports and a laptop. Yzak walked over and notice some of the reports and files are not related to the mission. Being very curious, Yzak opened the file and glance through quickly. To his horror, Maya together with her dad was collaborating with the Blue Cosmos for all this while. Their recent project was the project that involves Shiho! It was a perfect evidence to prove that they're working with the enemy for all this while.

But how is Yzak going to get a copy of the report? Yzak took a look at his watch, "There's still time." He sat down in front of the laptop and switched it on. 'Since the laptop was provided by ZAFT, the password has to be Maya's emergency code.' Yzak figured. Soon he managed to gain access to the file. One by one, Yzak copy and send it over to his laptop by e-mail.

Once done, Yzak erased all traces of his intrusion in Maya's laptop and room. After a thorough checking for any accidental loopholes, Yzak exited and the room headed for the control room.

- Orb's military base, control room -

"Where were you, Commander Joule?" Maya asked flatly as Yzak entered. "I don't think you're in any position to know." Yzak replied coldly. "How's the hacking in?" Yzak asked, shifting his attention away from Maya. "Well, it's over and done within 3 minutes and 46 seconds…" Dearka answered but was interrupted by Yzak. "Alright since the first part of the mission is done, everyone is dismissed. The next reporting time will be issued to you." Hence everyone, exit the room except for Lacus, Kira, Dearka and Yzak.

"What's the whole idea of this?" Kira asked bewildered. "I want the spy out of the room before you guys tell me what happen when I wasn't around except for the duration of the hacking in." Yzak replied, taking a seat. "A spy? Who?" Lacus enquired. "His secretary, Maya White. The lady who was given a cold shoulder earlier on by Yzak." Dearka assumed out loud, recalling that Ezalia informed him and Yzak that Maya couldbe a spy."You didn't tell us about her. Why?" Athrun asked, looking at Yzak.

"I've just found out myself. You see, I left earlier on to look for Maya. When I'm about to reach her room, she came out of the room was heading towards here. I wanted to leave but something tells me to enter. So I did. In her room, I found files and reports not related to this mission. So I took a glance out of curiosity, that's when I found out that she and her dad, Nathan White have been working with the Blue Cosmos for quite sometime even till now. The project that Shiho was involved in is set up and planned by them including the kidnapping incident." Yzak revealed in a lower volume.

Lacus was taken by surprise, "It can't be. Why does she want to do something like that? Do Shiho and she have some rivalry?" "Shiho is well-liked by everyone in the team whether it's the maintenance workers, the kitchen chiefs or the mobile suits repair crew members. The only person who seems to have something against Shiho is Maya. That woman doesn't seem to like Shiho one bit." Dearka recalled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Never mind about that rivalry stuff, everyone. Since now all the five of us knew that she's some sort of a spy and traitor, we've to keep the plan and procedure of the second half of the mission unknown to her. So that means that we can only issue out orders one by one when it's time to do so instead of giving out orders in advance. Or else there will be enough time for her to sabotage the plan." Athrun planned. "We must also behave normally so that she wouldn't know the fact that we actually knew that she's with the enemy." Kira added.

With that, the five of them nodded in agreement. Moments later after settling that issue, they moved on to discuss and plan the procedure of the second half of the plan which officers from the two military forces would join forces to rescue the two captives and captured the base.

-End of Chapter 30-

Author's note: Hi! I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter… I know it's a little short but please forgive me. Oh yes, by the way, thank you for pointing out my mistakes on my grammar… I really appreciate that… Man, I seriously need to brush up on my grammar and English… but the brushing up will take awhile… but don't worry, I'll still try my very best to type out the story with better English. And of course, I will try my best to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. If there's any an enquiry or confusion in the story or in any chapters, please feel free to check it with me in the reviews. Please don't forget to review.

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	32. Chapter 31 : Departure

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 31: Departure –

- Blue Cosmos' base –

"Well, Miss White… You came… It's been days…" A figure greeted Maya as she came into the research laboratory. "So how's project coming along?" "Not bad at all… We're almost done." The figure replied with a sinister look on his face. "Once the decoding of her genetic tissue is done and after you synthesize her genetic code, I want you to kill her." Maya instructed looking through the research analysis. "I thought u want me to keep her alive… why the sudden change of mind?" Maya clenched her fist as she make her way to the cylindrical tank which contained Shiho in it, "I don't tolerate competition."

- Orb's base -

"Miranda, you're in charged of shutting down the base defense system and reserve power supply on Miss Clyne's direction from this base's control room." Athrun instructed as he passed the report to her while Yzak was supervising another officer. Just then, Dearka came running in with a report in his hands. "Watch it. You may cause unnecessary accidents." Yzak warned his pal. "I've received a report from the spies at the enemy's base. There's a way to reverse the decoding effect of Shiho's genetic tissues…" Dearka announced though he was interrupted by Yzak soon after. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. But we have to be quick because they are almost done. And once they are done, they are going to synthesize Shiho's genetic code and insert it into their MS pilots' genes through some unknown methods." Dearka replied, catching his breath. "If everything and everyone is all prepared for the mission, we can put the plans in action straight away with no further delay." Kira noted, looking at Athrun.

"Sir, Madam… Everything is ready and in position." Travis informed as he made his way into the control room. Yzak looked at Athrun as well, waiting for his answer. Seconds past by, he finally nodded. "Everyone get into your positions!" The captain of the base commanded. "You too, Lieut. get into your position." Yzak instructed Travis. Just as Travis leaves the room, Miranda came forward to Yzak. "Sir, could you kindly excuse me for a few seconds?" Yzak looked at the control room's door and soon nodded, "Be back shortly."

Miranda left the room and hurried to the changing room. Once she was there, she entered the changing room without identifying herself. "Hey Travis…" "Who is th… Miranda? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. This changing room is for male pilots. Wait a minute… You are not in the frontline, aren't you supposed to be in the control room right now?" Travis questioned as he zipped his pilot suit.

"I'm supposed to be in the control room right now… but I'm here to remind you." Miranda answered as she stepped forward. "Remind me about what?" Travis enquired, wrapping his arms around Miranda's slender waist. "Be careful out there… and make sure you come back… alright?"

"No worries, Miranda. I'll be back in one piece before you know it." He assured. Miranda was taken aback when she felt soft warm lips were over her own. Though she wanted to stay like this for awhile longer, Miranda couldn't help but to pulled away. "Save it for later, Travis. Commander Joule only spare me a few seconds… but I think I've taken minutes instead. You should be going as well." "I understand, besides Major's life is at stake. Take care, Miranda." Travis mentioned as he placed a kiss on his lover's cheek on the way out. 'Be careful, Travis. I'll wait upon your return.'

Miranda exit the changing room soon after. Just as she was about to enter the control room, the door slide open. Both of her superiors, Yzak and Dearka together with Kira Yamato were about to leave the room. Looking through the plan once before, Miranda knew that the both of her superiors together with Kira were leaving for the enemy's base to rescue her younger sister.

"Sirs. Be careful out there." Miranda saluted. The trio did the same and moved on soon after.

- In the changing room -

"Dearka… Since you've been informed on which section of the base your wife is located, once you've land on the enemy's territory, head straight to where your wife is and get her out of there, back here immediately. Travis and a few Orb Special Task Force members will cover your back." Yzak pointed out. "Got it. What about you?" "A handful of Special Task Force members and I will cover Commander Joule's back." Kira answered without letting Yzak a chance to reply.

"Just call me by my name." Yzak noted as he exits the room, leaving behind two of his comrade. "He said it because he believes that out in the frontline or in a battle, everyone is the same." Dearka answered the puzzled Kira. "I see… He sure has changed quite a bit in behavior and character wise." Kira noticed. "Sure he did, Yamato. They say time will change a man's character but as for Yzak… Time and a woman changed him for the better." Dearka stated in a matter of fact tone. "You mean his fiancée, Shiho Hahnenfuss?" Kira asked.

"Why does everyone says that Shiho Hahnenfuss is my buddy's fiancée? Shiho is only Yzak's girlfriend for the time being but I'm sure that pal of mine will proposed to her after this mission though he says that it won't happened soon." Dearka replied leaving the room with Kira. "I believe it's because the two of them look rather compatible." Kira added. "Exactly, just like you and Lacus for example."

- At the hanger -

"All hands, condition red has been issued! Officers and MS pilots take your positions! Commander Kira Yamato and Pilot 01 to 05 of Orb Special Task Force Unit covering Commander Joule, get ready to launch. Lieutenant Travis and Pilot 06 to 11 of Special Task Force Unit covering Deputy Commander Elthman, get ready to launch." The announcement sounded throughout the base. "Well. That's our call." Dearka sighed as Kira headed towards his mobile suit.

Just then, "Kira! Wait up." Kira turned to where the feminine voice came from and realized the voice belongs to his wife, Lacus. "I thought I couldn't make it here in time." Lacus exclaimed, grasping for breathe. "I'll see you at the runway." Dearka noted, leaving the lovely couple some privacy.

"What is it, Lacus?" Looking into her husband's lavender eyes, "Be careful, Kira." "I will, Lacus… You too, take care." Kira replied as he embraced his wife in his arms like he always do. Seconds later, Kira let go of Lacus and head towards his MS, Strike Freedom.

"Miss Clyne, the control room needs your presence." An officer noted. "I will be there." The pink-hair angel take a last look at the MS which her hubby is in before she left the hanger for the control room.

"This is Commander Yzak Joule, heading off!"

"Deputy Commander Dearka Elthman, heading off!"

"Kira Yamato, launching!"

-End of Chapter 31-

Author's note: Hi! I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter… I apologized from the bottom of my heart for the unacceptable late update of the story. Firstly, I'm one of the participants of my country's national day parade which has shortened my time to update. Secondly, I wasn't spared in school due to the activities and assignments. I hope you guys can understand. I know it's a little short but please forgive me. I will try my best to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Oh yes, Shiho is still held in captivity in Blue Cosmos' underground base in Orb till this present chapter. If there's any an enquiry or confusion in the story or in any chapters, please feel free to check it with me in the reviews. Please don't forget to review.

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	33. Chapter 32 : Come Back

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 32: Come back –

- On the way -

"Yzak! According to the plan, you, Kira and the assigned team are to get off the MS and sneak into the cargo vehicle. From there, everyone will be transported to the underground base by an underwater carrier which the enemy used to bring in their stuff." Dearka reminded. "Got it! What about you?" Yzak asked while getting prepared to get off his MS.

"The team and I will head in using the same method through another entrance since Miriallia's location is further away from the gate you're entering." "He's right, Yzak. When he's done, Orb's military officers will sneak in. If there's a need, they will provide you and me assistance." Kira added. "I hope everything will go as planned, or else Shiho's life, yours, mine and others will be in danger." Yzak noted.

"Oh come on, Yzak! Everything will be alright." Dearka assured. "Talk no more guys. Times up! It's time to proceed according to plan." Kira ordered.

Everyone follow the orders and procedures that were given to them in order to get into the base. Soon, the group had managed to sneak into the base.

- In Blue Cosmos' underground base –

Till the current moment, Kira and Yzak managed to pass through all the defenses and soldiers on duty. "Yzak, everyone is in place. You can proceed to the research lab. The Orbundercover are waiting for you there. The lab is cleared. You only have 2 minutes to get there and 5 minutes to get Shiho out of there. The assigned team is ready to cover you anytime. I will meet you at the third exit of this base. Now go!" Kira announced softly. Watching Yzak swiftly yet discreetly moved towards the lab, Kira moved on to carry out other tasks assigned to him which are included in the plan.

- Meanwhile in the prison -

"Milly! Milly! Wake up!" Miriallia's eyes fluttered open when she heard a familiar voice calling her. "Dearka? Is that really you?" "Yes, it's really me. I'm here to get you out. There's isn't much time, so hurry!" Dearka exclaimed, grabbing Miriallia out of the cell. "Oh my god! What did you do to them?" Miriallia asked as she caught sight of soldiers lying on the ground. "They're all asleep. The spies from Orb spiked their food and water. Now hurry, Milly! Save your questions for later." Dearka stated, rushing out of the prison quarter.

- In the research lab -

"Sir! You're here. We've deactivated the system. You can proceed in getting her out of here." The undercover Orb officer saluted. "Thank you very much." Yzak thanked. As the officer carefully open the cylindrical tank which contained Shiho in it, gunshots rang through the lab. The next thing Yzak knew was that the two officers were lying on the floor, dead. They were shot.

To his horror, Maya was the one who fired the shots.

"Maya…" Yzak hissed her name darkly, full of anger. "Don't give me that, Yzak. What had happen is all because of you. If you have give me a chance back then, things wouldn't turn out the way it has now." She said. "You don't need that chance, Maya." Yzak shot back. "I made a mistake in the past, but when I ask for another chance you didn't even think about it and pushed me aside. When it comes to Shiho, you treat her as your treasure, you life!" Maya glared, pointing the gun at Yzak.

"What about me? When I was trying my best at that time, you won't even there to help me not even cooperate with me! When I was worn out and troubled,Shiho was there for me all the way. When the Council gave me hell, I had sleepless nights just to complete the job. She accompanied me through those times, not catching a wink of sleep, not even complaining. She did many more." Yzak retaliate, pointing the gun at Miranda as well threatening to shoot.

Miranda was at lost of words. Meanwhile, Yzak step back and got hold of Shiho safely and had no qualms of walking out of this lab in Maya's presence. "Don't you dare walk out here! I'm not done with Shiho yet!" Maya yelled. "You're not doing anything to her from now on. Not anymore!" Yzak barked.

That sentence caused so much anger within Maya that she was about to pull the trigger of the gun. Yzak struggled to fire in defense.

Just then, a gunshot sliced through the air of tension.

Initially, Yzak thought he was shot or Shiho was shot. However, Maya was shot in the shoulder by the Special Task Force officers whom have just entered the lab. Without further delay, the officers get a grip on Maya. "Are you alright? Is Shiho hurt?" Kira asked with concern. "No, we're fine. What is going on? I am supposed to meet you at the exit but why the sudden move?" Yzak enquired.

"Dearka had safely reached Orb's base together with Miriallia. Everyone is waiting for you but we decided to come here since you're taking too long. We are afraid that you're delayed. And it turned out that our guess was right." Kira answered. "Thank you. For now, let's get Shiho to Orb's base." Yzak said worriedly.

- In Orb's base, 5 hours later -

"Doctor, how is the patient? Is she alright?" Yzak asked urgently while the others crowd around the doctor as Shiho was pushed out of the research lab and into the ward.

"Don't worry, we manage to reverse the experiment effect on her genetic tissues. She's out of danger and will be coming around in about an hour to a day's time."

Upon the news, everyone sighed in relief. Without hesitation, Yzak went into the ward where Shiho is located at that moment.

He sat beside the bed quietly, holding one of Shiho's hands in his own. Looking at Shiho's resting state, Yzak realized that Shiho has lose a noticeable amount of weight. How he wished that the incident didn't happen. How he wished that Shiho didn't go through the experiment and suffered.At those thoughts,sense of guilt hit him hard, real hard. "How am I going to explain to Shiho…" Yzak asked himself as he slowly drifts to sleep.

- Few hours later -

"Yzak! Wake up! You're in the way!" A voice called out. Yzak opened his eyes and saw his mum in front of him, trying to get him away from the bed. "What was that for? Do you know that you will disturb Shiho?" Yzak hissed softly at his mum. "Excuse me, Yzak Joule. She's already awake. The doctor wants to examine her and you are in the way!" Ezalia shot back.

Couldn't believe what he was hearing, Yzak turned around and caught sight of Shiho. "Shiho… You're awake?" Yzakasked in astonishment. As her body was still weak, Shiho could only smile faintly at Yzak. "Excuse us, we need to examine the patient." One of the nurses noted, politely ushering Ezalia and Yzak out of the room.

"You were sleeping soundly when Shiho come round. Didn't wanting to wake you up, she lie on the bed quietly until the doctor came in to check on her. That's when he realized that she had come round, hence informing everyone." Ezalia explained. "I see. So how is the interrogation of Maya coming along?" Yzak enquired.

"She's not cooperating but the security forces manage to nab her dad before he could make an escape from PLANTS." Ezalia replied. "So are you going to tell Shiho about the reason behind her kidnap?" She added. With that, Yzak placed his hand over his forehead. "I don't know."

"You have to, Yzak. It's only right to tell her the reason." Ezalia advised, placing her hands on her son's shoulder. "Even if it means the risk of losing the one you love?" Yzak asked. "Yes, Yzak. Even if it means that Shiho may walked out of you after knowing the reason." Ezalia said firmly, though she hoped that it will not happen.

-End of Chapter 32-

Author's note: Hi! I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter… I apologized for the delay. Yes! Finally, my country's NDP is over though is kind of sad to be leavingmy new found friends… But! My exams are coming in 2 weeks' time. So that means I will probably be late forthe next few updates. Sorry guys… I didn't want it… I will try my best to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. If there's any an enquiry or confusion in the story or in any chapters, please feel free to check it with me in the reviews. Please don't forget to review.

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	34. Chapter 33 : Story

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 33: Story –

- 1 week later -

"Seriously Yzak, you don't have to take the trouble to bring me home." Shiho sounded as she enters her house, making way for Yzak, carrying her stuff. "It's something I should do." "I don't think so, Yzak. I can manage by myself but you butt in saying that I'm too weak at the moment." Shiho added, heading into the kitchen to get Yzak a cup of water. "It's true that you're very weak at the moment, which is why the doctor instructed you to rest for two more weeks." Yzak defended, leaving Shiho's belonging in her room.

"Whatever! I'm too lazy to have a debate session with you." Shiho gave in, passing the cup of water to Yzak. "It's not about being lazy. It's because you can't argue your way out on this issue." Yzak pointed out while Shiho take a seat on the sofa in her living room. "By the way, where's Aunt Jamie? Shouldn't she be around since she's done with her business trip?" "She's out to get some groceries. She insists to brew me some Chinese herbal soup meant for speedy recovery." Shiho replied.

"She's so motherly. Don't you think so?" Yzak asked, sitting beside Shiho on the sofa. "She sure is, Yzak. I always want to address her as my mother, but I'm afraid that she won't want to accept." Shiho revealed, leaning her head on Yzak's shoulder. "Why not?" Yzak probed. "She said that no matter how much motherly love she showers on me, I'm still someone else's child. It's a fact that cannot be authored." Shiho replied. "Even though she said that, I'm sure she will be more than happy to accept you calling her 'mother'." Yzak assured, wrapping his arms around Shiho. "I hope so."

"Shiho, I've got something to tell you." Yzak stated, loosening his hold on Shiho. "What is it?" "Before you blew up at me when I'm halfway through, I need you to keep your cool and let me finish what I want to say. Ok?" Seeing Shiho nodding her head in agreement, Yzak have decided to tell Shiho the reason behind her kidnap.

"Ok, Shiho. Maya and her dad was the mastermind behind your kidnap." Yzak revealed slowly, "Both daughter and father did it as they are collaborating with Blue Cosmos to overthrow the PLANTS' Council and political system. But Maya did it purely out of vengeance, hatred. It's because during those days before the war, both of us were engaged to one another due to some political agreements. At that time, both of us were strangers to one another. Due to the engagement, we've to put up an act that we're lovers so as to help her to get a place in the Council in case her dad is out, Maya will then be next in line for her dad's place for some unknown reasons that I don't even know." Yzak stopped to have a sip of water.

"Soon after, I had a stupid crush on her, but she already had a boyfriend whom she's hiding from the media. Somehow, she found out about and stopped putting up the act. It results to a lot of problems. After trying so hard to solve the conflicts for months, I gave up on the engagement and my silly crush on her but I didn't know that during those few months, she broke up with her boyfriend as she has feelings for me. She requested for another chance but I didn't and went on with my life. That's when the war broke out, soon ended and you stepped in. When you came into the scene, she got agitated, thinking that you're the one who destroy everything between me and her. And that's how she planned the kidnap, trying to get rid of you." Yzak continued.

With that, Shiho looked a little disappointed and sad. "Look Shiho, I'm sorry. Do forgive me. I didn't know that things would turn out so bad to the extent that Maya wants to kill you. I know that after you've heard this, you'll most probably break up with me but …" However, Yzak was interrupted by Shiho. "I don't have to forgive you. It isn't your fault. You're not to be blamed. So you don't have to feel guilty about it, Yzak. It's all over now, so let things be. Ok?" Yzak was dumbfounded, he didn't know what to say. He certainly did not expect this from Shiho. He thought that she would be so upset that she would want to break up with him but she didn't.

"…" Yzak tried to say something but words just didn't come out. "Yzak, I would never want to break up with you. If possible, I want to spend my whole life with you." Shiho revealed, placing her hands at the side of Yzak's surprise-looking face. "You mean it, Shiho?" "Yes, I mean it. I want to be with you … forever." With that, Shiho lean forward and close the distance between she and her lover. That kiss shared between them was filled with many unspoken feelings and confessions that were meant to be made known by both a long time ago.

Yzak broke the kiss and tenderly holds Shiho in his arms, "Are you sure, Shiho? You really want to spend your whole life with me?" All Shiho did in response was to nod her head. "You are really going to regret it." Yzak said, tightening his hold on his little honey bunny. "Why would I? Don't worry, Yzak. I won't regret it." Shiho muttered, about to fall asleep. "You see, I'm not well-tempered. I practically scream and shout at everyone including you and I admit that I'm no gentleman…" Yzak came to a stop when he realized that Shiho has fallen asleep with her head resting upon his shoulders.

Letting out a sigh, Yzak carefully lifted Shiho in his arms and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. Once he had put her down on the bed… "Yzak Joule! You idiot! What did you do to make me fall for you?" Shiho shouted sleepily. Yzak nearly die of heart attack due to Shiho's sudden outburst. He turned around in response and caught sight of Shiho's mouth pouting adorably. He let out an inaudible laughter and left the room to realize that Aunt Jamie was back.

"Hello there, Yzak. Is Shiho in her room snoozing away?" The middle aged lady asked. "Ya, she had just fallen asleep a few minutes ago. And I guess I should be going now." Yzak announced, heading towards the door. "No, no. Do stay for dinner. I'm sure Shiho will be glad to find out that you're staying for dinner." "It's alright, madam. It's not a very good either to bother you, making my share of dinner." Yzak noted. "I insist, unless you have something on." "No madam, I've got nothing else for the day." Yzak replied. "Well then, let's just take it as you keeping Shiho accompany for the day." Aunt Jamie insisted, who obviously had won.

"Then let me help you prepare dinner, that's the least I can do." Yzak mentioned, entering the kitchen with Aunt Jamie. "You're going to help me out? Don't tell me you know how to cook because you don't look like one. No offense though." The bubbly lady admitted, taking out the ingredients from the refrigerator. "You're not the first to say that, Madam. Many others said the same thing when they found that I can actually cook. Shiho had the same reaction as well." Yzak revealed, grabbing an apron at the kitchen door to put it on.

"Well, I see. Not bad at all, at least you and Shiho can get to experience different cuisine when the two of you gets married one day." Aunt Jamie laughed. "That little angel whipped up perfect Japanese and Chinese cuisine. It tastes very authentic as well. According to Shiho, you're good at preparing Western and Italian cuisine." She continued, eyeing Yzak as she washes the veggies.

"Aunt Jamie, if I were to propose to Shiho. Will you agree to it?" Yzak asked out of the blue. "You know what, Yzak? I thought you wouldn't ask. If so, I couldn't be more excited to attend the wedding ceremony. The middle-aged lady flashed a smile that was wide to extend that her wrinkles have appeared. "Thank you." "Don't thank me. Whether or not she agrees to it is all up to you now, Yzak." Aunt Jamie said, give a pat on the young man's broad shoulder.

-End of Chapter 33-

Author's note: Phew! Finally I've got time to update this chapter… Before you guys kill me for extreme late update, let me explain. Though I'm on school holiday now, I literally have to return to school almost everyday to speed up the lesson for next year. Hence, please accept my sincere apology. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter… I will try my best to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. If there's any an enquiry or confusion in the story or in any chapters, please feel free to check it with me in the reviews. Please don't forget to review.

Hint/Clue: I'm sure you guys have guess or suspect that in the next chapter, Yzak will proposed to Shiho. Yes!!! That's going to happen. But what will be Shiho's answer? Yes? Or No? Just an extra info, the story is coming to an end. And I'm planning to do another Shiho and Yzak fan fiction but I just can't decide what storyline to write? High School Days? After the war? Oh man, any tips and opinion? Feel free to voice out in the reviews. Thanks!

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	35. Chapter 34 : Being with You Always

- Forever With You -

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's note: The story takes place few years after the Bloody Valentine War.

Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Yzak x Shiho. Enjoy!

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

- Chapter 34: Being with you always –

- 2 weeks later -

"Why is my ID card being rejected?" Shiho questioned the clerk at the service counter of ZAFT headquarter. "It's because you've just recovered and ZAFT doesn't want you to overwork yourself due to your regular work schedule. Hence, your duty has been authored to a less tedious and hectic working schedule." The clerk announced flatly. "WHAT?! My duty has been authored?! To what kind of duty now?!!" Shiho flared up identical to Yzak's way and expression when loosing temper.

"Keep your cool, Major Hahnenfuss. I'm not finished yet. For now, you'll be Councilmen Yzak Joule's secretary until ZAFT gives further instructions. Here is the portfolio of a secretary's conduct and duties. And here, this electronic notebook will be your reference guide to Councilmen Yzak Joule's schedule. Please click the refresh tab to have an update on the changes to the schedule. Please to do so every half an hour throughout our shift. Your shift will only ends after Councilmen Yzak Joule has attended his last meeting. Is there any questions? If not, please report to Councilmen Yzak Joule's military office immediately." The clerk stated in a matter of fact tone. Shiho just waved thanks and stomped off to Yzak's office. She was utterly, downright angry that she was transferred temporarily without a single notice.

"Come in." As the door slides open, Shiho moved swiftly into the office with a dangerous expression on her face. "Before you yell at me Miss Hahnenfuss, let me inform you that I myself have been informed about your temporary transfer this morning." Yzak noted in a commander-like tone. "Fine with me then. But it's Major Hahnenfuss not Miss Hahnenfuss, Mr Joule." Shiho answered, addressing Yzak with a secretary-like tone. "Sad to say that temporarily, you're not Major Hahnenfuss but Miss Hahnenfuss as you have become my secretary." Yzak said with a grin on his face.

Shiho shrugged and on the notebook to start her duty as Yzak's secretary. "The first meeting of the day is at 3pm at the Council Tower." Yzak announced, looking at Shiho with a ridiculous look on his face. "Look, today is my first day being your secretary. PLEASE give me sometime to get use, ok?" Shiho sighed, throwing herself onto the sofa.

"Alright, I'll go easy on you only for today." Yzak give in shifting himself from the armchair to Shiho's side. Shiho rest her head on her hands. She was lost. Lost due to her duty as a secretary. "I'm going to fail miserably, Yzak." Putting his arms around her, "Relax, give yourself sometime to settle down. Before you know it, you're already transferred back as Major Hahnenfuss." "I hope so, before I screw up all your schedules."

"Say, why don't the both of us head to the hospital and visit Miriallia?" Yzak suggested, hoping to distract Shiho away from the pressure of her new duty. "Now? At this time? It's only 10am in the morning." Shiho exclaimed with wide eyes looking at her lover. "Exactly, it's 10am and my first meeting will start at 3pm. So we'll have lots of time for other stuff." "Hello, Mr Joule. Aren't you supposed to be working now?" Shiho waved in Yzak's face. "For your information, a Council member is considered off-duty when he or she is not attending any meeting at the moment." "Really?" "Yes. Come on. After visiting Miriallia, we'll have lunch together." Yzak revealed pulling Shiho off the sofa and out of the office.

- At the hospital -

"Since Miriallia is in the hospital, how's Dearka coming along?" Shiho enquired, being curious since Miriallia didn't really agree to the idea of having a family earlier on. "The poor guy has my sympathy. Miriallia practically ignore his existence. She's fuming mad about him. … I just don't get her, what done is done and she's now putting all the blame to Dearka. Give her an option which is abortion, she disagrees. Don't know what's going up there in her." Yzak filled in with puzzlement.

"You can't blame her. I mean she didn't really want to be pregnant at this point of time and out of the blue she found that she's carrying a child. It's all happening at the wrong time for her. And it's definitely a no when it comes to aborting the baby, it's taking away a life." She explained. The couple entered the ward and was greeted by Miriallia who had just finished her breakfast, "Hi there! Shiho! So nice to see you again." "It's a relief to see you are doing fine, Miriallia. How have you been?" Shiho asked, sitting beside the mother to be. "I'm fine. It's just that my appetite has increased quite a bit and the doctor says that I've got to stay for another two days to make sure my condition stablised." Miriallia replied, putting her hand over her tummy.

"Condition stabilized? What is going on?" Shiho was puzzled. "Miriallia is a Natural, right now she's carrying a baby with genes of a Coordinator. It will take time for her body to get use. Even if she's discharge from the hospital, she needs to take medication everyday to prevent the body from rejecting the baby." Yzak added as he heard the news from his best friend, Dearka. "Why the body will reject since it's going to get use to it?" Shiho enquired further, finding the facts rather contradicting. "The medication is to help the body to get use, like an additional help. No matter what, the body will recognize the baby as a foreign body due to the difference in genes to a certain extend." Yzak filled his puzzled girlfriend in.

"I see. Wow, that's quite complicated. Anyway, I know I'm busy body here but have you forgiven Dearka?" Shiho asked Miriallia. Yzak was shaking his head lightly, not wanting to attract any attention, 'She knew that Miriallia is still mad with Dearka and she still went ahead and ask. What on earth is she thinking?'

Upon the question Miriallia, look down and rubbed her tummy. The silence tells Shiho that Dearka wasn't forgiven. "Look Miriallia, I know that I'm in no position to talk to you about this but I think you should forgive Dearka. I'm very sure that he didn't want this to happen because he knows that you don't intend to have a baby anytime soon though he always wants to start a family of his own. I hope you get what I'm trying to say…" However, Miriallia cut in. "I know, Shiho. I get your point. Actually, I've decided to forgive him but I haven't been seeing him around lately." "You didn't get to see him because… firstly, he had worked his ass out back at the headquarter. Secondly, the Council is pressurizing him to take over his parent's position as soon as possible. Lastly, even if he were to come… he waits till you fall asleep. He then enters the ward so as to prevent you from getting angry due to your blood pressure caused by the pregnancy." Yzak revealed, catching Miriallia unaware. "I… I didn't know…" "Yup, and all the more you should forgive him." Shiho added with a smile.

"I'll phone Dearka to get his ass here right now. The rest is up to you." Yzak noted as he head out of the ward.

- Night -

"What a day! New duty as a secretary, Dearka is finally forgiven and I make blunders along the way when you attend the meetings. Sorry to embarrass you Yzak. I didn't mean it. I'll try my best to avoid messing up your schedules the next time." Shiho said, leaning onto Yzak. "It doesn't really matter. I'm just glad to have you at my side the whole day." Yzak replied, holding Shiho's hand as both sat on the bench along the seaside. "Shiho… I know I'm not the best of the best but when you said that you want to spent your whole life with me, is it true?" "I'm not kidding Yzak. I really want to spend the rest of my entire life with you. Unless you don't want to do the same…" Shiho said, looking into Yzak's ocean blue eyes.

"… Shiho… How would you like to spend the rest of your life with me including adopting my last name?" Yzak proposed, feeling very nervous. He was nervous and at the same time feeling afraid that she would reject his indirect proposal for marriage. All Shiho did was a smile on her face. "Well, Shiho? Please say something." Yzak asked, trying to hide his insecurity but failed miserably. Shiho nodded shyly with a blush on her face.

In an instance, Yzak kissed her on the lips and hold her tightly in his arms. "Yes, I will." Shiho finally say. Yzak redrew his arms from her and slipped a purple sapphire ring onto Shiho's finger. "This is your favorite color and stone. Am I right?" Yzak enquired. She was too happy to say anything. All she did was to nod her head. She was so glad, that tears of joy slide down her cheeks. Yzak placed his hands on her fair cheek and wiped the tears away, "I love you, Shiho. Always." "I love you too, Yzak. Forever and ever."

-The End –

-End of Chapter 34-

Author's note: I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter… Wow… The story has ended already. Please don't forget to review. So guys, what will be the type of story you guys want me to write? I've got some responses already from the reviews. I will most likely go with the majority. BUT I'll also consider by the storyline I plan to write. So please voice your opinion. Thanks a lot!! You guys are the best!!!

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


End file.
